En Tu Mente
by Bro-Chan
Summary: ¿Que sucederia si Raven pudiese escuchar y entrar a la mente de los demas y no se puediese detener? escucharia cosas que no deben saberse, en contra de sus principios contra la privacidad que ella tanto exige.Un desastre, un descontrol. RaexBB of course!
1. La Competencia

**Disclamer: Los Jovenes Titanes no me pertenecen, comienzo a creer que yo les pertenezco a ellos O.o::**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~En tu mente ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Capitulo 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~La Competencia~~~~~~~~  
**

Oh, la hermosa Torre T, esa preciosa construcción en medio del mar de la famosísima Jump City, hogar de los héroes más mejores, mejor creados y diseñados para mocosos como nosotros.

Oh, la hermosa Torre T, llena de tecnología, una verdadera obra del arte moderno.

Oh, la hermosa Torre T, aquel edificio lleno de fantasía, de alegría, de amor en el aire, de…..glup….¿Paz? O.O

-BESTIAAAA ¿DONDE DEMONIOS DEJASTE EL CONTROL REMOTO ¬¬?—Esa fue la alegre voz de Cyborg sonando por toda la habitación

-¡Yo que se! ¿Por qué siempre me hechas la culpa de todo lo que no encuentras Cyborg?—Pose de ofendido

-Porque siempre es tu culpa Chico Bestia ¬¬

-Oye, solo porque perdí el T-Sub, no es razón para que todo lo que desaparezca sea mi culpa

-¡Claro, al fin que es de lo más normal que se pierda una súper nave acuática, con capacidad para el espacio exterior, color anaranjada en medio de la ciudad!

-Las cosas desaparecen

-Si, y casualmente tú estabas a cargo de ellas antes de que se desvanecieran-Le hecho en cara su compañero con mala cara, mientras una irritada gotica miraba pasivamente la pelea

-¡Fue un accidente!

-También será un accidente cuando te haga pedazos

-YA CALLENSE -Fue la amable petición de la hechicera que leía en el sofá—Por favor…No se maten por algo tan estúpido, luego a mi me toca trapear la sangre ¬¬.

-Claro, claro, súper Raven al rescate de su novio verde ¬¬-Ese comentario solo podia ser de el, de ese desgraciado robot

-No dije nada que lo defendiera más que a ti "_Lavadora Inutil" ¬¬_

_-_No hacía falta que lo dijeras…—Ojos picarones, como odiaba esa miradita.

-Lo que sea que haya entre Mi Raven no te incumbe Cyborg—Le espeto el metamorfo, enojado al igual que la dama de las sombras por aquel aterrador comentario.

-¿**TU **RAVEN? O.O—Le espeto el androide perplejo—Jaja, ya lo admitiste solo :D

-Noooooo Ò.Ó quise decir entre Mi **Y** Raven

-Claro claro.

-OYE SOLO FUE UN…

-YA CALLENSE Ò.Ó no me dejan concentrar.—Excusas…excusas.

3 adolecentes mutantes peleando tal cual día normal

Horas…..

Y Horas…

Y mas Horas…

-SI VIEJO, Y ES POR ESO QUE NECESITAS CERA PARA TU CALVA PORQUE SI NO…

-¬¬ ñlmmlmlmññmk—Refunfuño la hechicera a punto de retirarse frustrada de la sala—"_¿Por qué los idiotas no se pueden callar ni 5 minutos? A mi que me gusta tanto el silencio…"—_Se quejo internamente caminando por el pacifico pasillo dentro de su tranquila mente

-¡TITANES!—Si, esa era la voz de su silencioso líder que estaba rompiendo, descuartizando y asesinando a sangre fría su gran paciencia de calamardo gritándole por no decir en su oreja.

-¡ROBIN! Ò.Ó

-¿¡RAVEN! O.o

-Starfire ^_^-Dijo la extraterrestre haciendo acto de presencia

-¡MAMBO JAMBO! :D—Grito el mago a la mitad de la torre lanzando un tornado que mando a volar a Robin unos 6 metros de la escena

-AYYYYY UN INTruso…!—Se escucho la voz del enmascarado mientras se perdía en la lejanía antes de escucharse un golpe a lo lejos contra una pared.

-Starfire, acciona la alarma—Le "aconsejo" (Ordeno) Raven a la princesa de Tamaran quien se lanzo volando a encender la alarma de emergencia.

-Vaya, vaya "solos" tú y yo ¿no?-Opino retador su mago querido

-No por mucho tarado—Respondió la hija de Trigón antes de conjurar su famosísimo mantra—Azarath Metrion ¡ZINTHOS!—Conjuro lanzándole una de las plantas extraterrestres de Starfire al villano que la esquivo hábilmente.

-JAJAJA **HEY!**—Se quejo antes de que una bomba eléctrica lo hiciera temblar del shock de voltaje.

Robin sonrió ante su éxito, antes de que unas manos metálicas lo sostuvieran. Robin se sorprendió, Mambo no utilizaba maquinas, mucho menos robots ingleses, esto parecía más bien una de las trampas de….

-El Rey Mod listo para regresar a la juventud patito—Fue la alegre voz del ingles que cargaba con un nuevo bastón y se acercaba peligrosamente al ex miembro del duo dinamico quien forcejeaba por liberarse.

Mientras, en otra parte de la Torre, Starfire se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia la alarma de seguridad para avisar a los dos titanes restantes que estaban en peligro ya fuera con la destellante luz roja de alarma o encontrándoselos en el camino, lo que pasara primero.

-¡Ahh!—Expreso asustada encendiendo sus ojos al instante, disparándole al vil ingrato con quien había chocado.

-¡Ah! ¡Star soy yo!—Se defendió el metamorfo asustado de ser carbonizado por la ráfaga que le lanzo la pelirroja que se detuvo apenas lo escucho.

-Ohh….Lo siento Chico Bestia, no quería…¿Dónde está Cyborg?

-Cy localizo un intruso en el garaje y se fue a seguirlo

-Robin y Raven están siendo atacados por Mambo y necesitan de nuestro apoyo—Dijo a voz rápida la ojiverde

-Bien, vamos entonces a…¡Ugh!—Chico Bestia se detuvo en seco, no era posible lo que pasaba, había sido golpeado… -¡¿Qué…?—Urgió una respuesta desde el suelo para encontrarse con su agresora—Star…¿Por qué…?-La princesa de Tamaran lo miraba con un intenso_….¿Odio?_ sus ojos brillaban intensamente disparándole un rayo que lo lanzo al almacén subterráneo en donde solían albergar el T-sub, los ojos de la alienígena no mostraban su brillo particular—_"¿Qué le pasa?"—_Se pregunto antes de volar en dirección a su "amiga".—Starfire, ¿Qué te sucede?—Le pregunto mientras intensas explosiones amenazaban con destruirlo-¿Somos amigos? ¿Recuerdas?

-Ella no es tu amiga—Contesto una voz curiosa mientras escuchaba el golpe de tablas de madera—Es mi esclava

-Rey Marionetista….—Contesto apretando los dientes el cuentachistes antes de lanzarse hecho un tigre contra el muñeco pero antes de ponerle las garras enzima un destello de luz lo golpeo contra la ventana por la cual cayo al áspero suelo de la isla titán y no, el rayo no era verde.

-¡Tus patéticas habilidades no son nada contra el brillo del Dr. Luz!

-¡¿T-t-tu también? ¡¿Existe algún villano patético que no haya entrado hoy a la torre?—Se quejo Beast Dude al colapso mientras se defendía de diferentes disparos de energía lanzados por Starfire y el Dr. Lamparita

-Dios, hay 4 señales mas, tengo que acabar con esto para ayudar a los otros—Se dijo a si mismo el androide dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia el taller mirando su antebrazo izquierdo en donde se mostraban 4 luces rojas de intrusos junto a sus amigos.

-Ok, ya estuvo bueno….¿Quien…? AH? O.O—Se sorprendió al ver en su auto 4 propulsores que lo impulsaban para volar fuera de la torre-¿Qué clase de monstro haría algo como esto?—Se pregunto en voz alta saltando al techo del auto lanzando ambas manos unidas por cables a su cuerpo para extenderse y sostenerse de la mismas paredes de la torre a su amado bebe utilizando su fuerza al 200%-Ahhh…no podre sostenerlo—Se decía a si mismo mientras los propulsores impulsaban el vehículo mas fuerte contra el titán mecánico que se sorprendió al escuchar risas maniáticas, demasiado alocadas para ser humanas.

Los achichincles de Daddy Ding Dong ahora le apuntaban con herramientas a la cara

-Oh…Oh…-Dijo antes de que ambas creaturas peludas lo golpearan perdiendo la concentración mientras sus manos se desunían del resto de su cuerpo rompiendo los cables y los villanos de caricatura lo tiraban del techo del auto. Cyborg solo pudo levantar la mirada para observar al conductor.

Daddy Ding Dong lo miraba con una sonrisa pasiva, ese malvado villano Hippie, pensó para si mismo Cyborg lanzándole un rayo sónico desde la suela de sus zapatos con el objetivo de derribar los propulsores y bajar su auto del cielo en donde escapaban , pero no había vuelta atrás, Daddy Ding Dong era un excelente conductor y esquivo fácilmente los disparos de Cyborg en su nuevo auto volador mientras mas de esas horribles creaturas se lanzaban sobre el de manera ensimosa, agregándole la tortura de que los malditos lo intentaran desarmar pieza por pieza mientras el gritaba de rabia.

Disparo su cañón sónico al suelo, algo que lo hizo volar (Literalmente) del suelo, impulsándolo lo suficiente para llegar a la altura del auto T y no supo cómo demonios lo hizo, pero se logro meter por la ventana del pasajero y si tuviese manos hubiera golpeado a el desgraciado granjero tanto que el iba a parecer más bien el villano que el, mientras se escapaba volando ahora fuera de la Torre de los Titanes.

-Despídete muchacho—Opino sereno el conductor sacando un arma que lanzo a Cyborg fuera del auto, dando a caer al inmenso mar.

-Demente Mod, ustedes, trabajando los dos juntos, ¡no se saldrán con la suya!—Contesto Robin en su famoso tono heroico.

-Jajaja, disfruta tus últimos segundos muchacho. La vida es corta—Sonrió diabólicamente mientras comenzaba a robarle su juventud pero un aura de energía oscura marco su ropa antes de hacerlo volar del suelo al techo.

Mientras a la mismísima Raven la atacaban palomas asesinas, ella opto por encerrarse en un escudo para respirar un momento. Tenía que ayudar a Robin, los soldados del Rey Moddy eran mucho más fuertes que la ultima vez, tanto que ni el mismísimo Chico Maravilla se podía liberar de uno solo y el ejercito entero comenzaba a aparecer bloqueando las salidas.

Raven tomo un respiro para enfocarse, adquiriendo pose de meditación mientras conjuraba su proyección astral que salió acelerando toda velocidad contra el mago azul, mientras su cansino jefe, opto por rendirse de la fuerza bruta y decidió usar su cerebro para desprogramar al robot ingles que lo sostenía, pero ese desgraciado ya se estaba dando a la fuga

Mientras el petirrojo se lanzaba hecho una fiera persiguiendo a su "profesor querido" que lo volvía completamente loco con sus malditas persecuciones.

-Ese desgraciado pelirrojo, no se saldrá con la suya—Se dijo a sí mismo el del antifaz hasta que cayó en la cuenta—Un momento O.O ¿Pelirrojo?—Se detuvo a la mitad del camino, observándose en un espejo solo para estar seguro—¡Oh, no, no, no puede ser! ¡TENGO BARBA Ò.Ó!—Dijo molesto Robin al notar como había crecido a ser un hombre de alrededor de los 25 años y no el típico de 15, la ropa le quedaba muy ajustada y como se viese era lo de menos, ya que era muy incómoda. Dejo pasar esto por alto y se fue a buscar a ese maldito villano que le había robado parte de su juventud pero en el camino choco con Puppet King, resbalando y cayendo al suelo, cara a cara junto a una ¿Marioneta?—Star…fire?

-Robin—Le hablo el pequeño juguete

-¿Qué sucedió?—Si Starfire fuera sarcástica habría respondido, "Oh nada, solo que de hoy en adelante se me da por andar de metamorfa volviéndome de madera ¬¬" Pero como no lo es…

-¡Cuidado!—Advirtió la ojiverde y Robin tembló al sentir una respiración acompañada de el rechinido de madera a su espalda. Pero no titubeo, tomo a Starfire y se lanzo por la ventana, sosteniéndose de su gancho para evitar una horrenda caída solo para encontrarse con la marioneta en el cuerpo de Starfire y el Dr Luz intentando freír a Cyborg y Chico Bestia.

-_"Bueno, al menos ahora estamos juntos"—_Pensó Robin feliz de haberse topado con "casi" el resto de su equipo

-¡Cyborg otro intruso O.O!

- ¡No! ¡Esperen soy Ro…..!¡O.O!

-¡Booyah!-Demasiado tarde, ya le habían disparado vilmente con el ¿Pie?

-Cyborg, ¿Dónde están tus brazos?—Pregunto Robin, olvidándose por un momento que el par de idiotas lo acababan de atacar. Cyborg y Chico bestia reconocieron la voz y se miraron culpables.

-¿Robin?—Pregunto el androide atónito mientras el líder de 25 años se levantaba del suelo

-O.o Robin viejo te ves….Viejo—Dijo Beast Boy interesado observando que cargaba también con Starfire versión marioneta.

-Mad Mod, esta aquí y Mambo también.

-¿Cómo le hicieron para burlar la seguridad tantos villanos patéticos? ¡Incluso Daddy Ding Dong entro a robarse el auto T!

-No lo se pero por lo que parece juntos nos están dando una paliza—Cyborg y Robin miran a Chico Bestia con reproche- ¡Es la verdad!—Atino a decir fastidiado-¿Dónde está Raven?

-Arriba, con Mambo y quizás Mad Mod, quizás deberías…-Chico Bestia se convierte en águila, se va volando a la torre y lo deja hablando solo-….Ir a ayudarla O.O

-¡Raven!, Hey Raveen ¡¿Dónde estas? ¡RAEEEE!

-¡NO ABREVIES mi nombre!—Se escucha una voz a lo lejos y Chico Bestia corre a seguirla, pero antes lo detiene un bastón a la mitad del pasillo

-Jijijiji—Esa risa demente—Te tengo justo donde quería, maldito estadounidenses—Dijo una boca parcial en una pared que tomaba forma de el villano británico dibujándose solo por el puro arte de la ilusión.

Miles de soldados lo rodeaban, hasta un cañón estaba presente y le apuntaba pero lo peor de todo era…..

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!—Se escucho una voz por el pasillo

-Oh no…-Se dijo a si misma Raven escuchando el grito que parecía ser Chico Bestia echando paso en tal dirección pero un listón rojo, fuerte como cadena la hace tropezar

-Aun no acaba la ceremonia querida—Le comenta el mago azul burlón—Aun el publico espera enterarse de ante que mago caerá el telón hoy.—Agrego riendo, apuntando a un grupo de personas, Mambos de todas las edades sentados en gradas al final del pasillo

-Desgraciado….¿Tanto te duele haber sido vencido en tu mundo?—Cuestiono la hija del Trigon mirándolo frívolamente desde el suelo.

-Vaya que si…-Respondió el del sombrero pareciendo serio por primera vez—Los chicos y yo hicimos un concurso, el primero en volver loco a un titán sin matarlo gana Jajajajaja xD. –Comento riendo maniáticamente-Cooperamos entre todos, con el fin de destruir el equipo gradualmente, todos somos buenos participantes, excepto ese sujeto con el foco en la cabeza pero bueno! el show casi termina, tus amigos están casi derrotados en lo que respecta a nuestro plan, solo me falta terminar la partida contigo para decidir al ganador que obviamente seré yo—Dijo acercándose malévolamente, muy cercas de su rostro—Y todo gracias a mi querida asistente—Agrego sonriendo diabólicamente-Abra Cadabra—Finalizo antes de que Raven sintiera una ola de energía llenar su cuerpo

Raven sintió que debió gritar, pero no hubo necesidad, no sintió ni una pizca de dolor, solo sentía la energía fluir alrededor de su cuerpo y cuando termino miro al mago de manera inquisitiva.

-¿Eso es todo?—Le pregunto en su tono monótono, notando que no había nada malo con ella.

Mambo la miro atónito y confundido ante tal inquisición

-¿No sientes nada?

-No

-¿Nada?—Pregunto con preocupación

-No

-¿Nada de verdad? ¿Dolor? ¿Hambre? ¿Sufrimiento?—Raven solo negó con la cabeza, pero antes de que pudiese preguntarle algo, el del antifaz se desvaneció en una cortina de humo

-….Ok, esto fue oficialmente raro…..—Dijo Raven en voz alta antes de levantarse y correr partida, buscando a Chico Bestia, quien estaba tirado sobre el suelo, mareado, en estado hipnótico babeando—Si. Este fue el festival de villanos patéticos más raro de todos los tiempos—Dijo levantando al menor apoyándose en su hombro para levantarlo—Sera mejor que lo lleve con Cyborg para que lo despierte.

Hay una vista panorámica a la Torre T, 4 titanes están en la enfermería discutiendo bajo la oscura noche.

-Hoy fue un día extraño—Opino Cyborg intentando repararse a si mismo, pero algo en sus circuitos simplemente no encajaba—¡Entraron, nos atacaron y justo cuando nos pudieron haber derrotado se fueron! ¿Por qué nos darían la oportunidad de planear, curarnos y recuperar los daños? Es decir, apenas me repare les pateare todo lo que se llama trasero.

-¡No lo sé viejo, a todos nos hicieron algo, pero yo me siento bien!—Dijo Garfield Logan contento de estar despierto otra vez.—Una pantalla hipnótica es incapaz de detenerme :D

-Habla por ti ¬¬-Comento Robin enojado de estar….cof…cof….viejo u.ú.—Starfire ni siquiera puede moverse, apenas y puede hablar.

-Esta bien amigo Robin, encontraremos a Demente Mod y al Rey Marionetista y recuperaremos nuestro aspecto habitual—Comento la Tamaraneana optimista, transformada en pieza de madera.

-¿Y Raven?—Pregunto Beast Dude dudoso

-Afuera, aparentemente no le sucedió nada—Contesto Robin desde su posición

-Iré a verla ^_^—Dijo Chico Bestia alegre saliendo de la enfermería.

-¿Soy el único que nota que últimamente está más feliz junto a ella?—Starfire no contesto y Robin solo subió los hombros distraídamente.

Pero mientras, en otro lugar, en una oscura guarida, 4 villanos se sentaban para observar la escena de la enfermería en pantallas de pantalla plana, acomodados tranquilamente. Todos sonreían, excepto uno, que era el único que no estaba sentado

-¿Por qué a mí no me toco silla ¬3¬?—Pregunto el a sus compañeros

-Porque eres el único que no gano titán y por consecuencia estas fuera de la competencia—Contesto Papi Ding Dong sentado sobre su asiento acolchonadito

-¡Pero Mad Mod se llevo a mi participante!

-Tráeme una soda ¿No?—Le dijo paciente el barbón sin prestarle atención.

-¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Tu niñera? Ve y tráela tu solo, por tanta pereza estas tan gordo ¬¬, yo no te traeré tu refresco, no hay nada que puedas proponerme para convencerme, ni por tu puesto iría a traerte tu refresco, soy el "famoso" Dr. Luz y yo no voy a rebajarme a ese nivel y por nada, repito, nada voy a degradarme a mesera y….

…..2 segundos después….

-Aquí está tu refresco

-Gracias—Le contesto Daddy Ding Dong al Dr. Lamparita, depositando un dólar en su mandil de mucama

-¬¬ mmmh

-Todos deberían rendirse ya, es obvio que este patético concurso le pertenece al Rey Marionetista.

-Convertiste a Starfire en marioneta, gran cosa, ustedes los americanos son tan predecibles, Robin y Chico Bestia en cambio no saben lo que les viene—Se mofo el pelirrojo que aunque no estaba en plena juventud no era anciano y se rio maniáticamente pero se detuvo al notar la enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Mambo-¿Y tú de qué te ríes? No veo que hayas logrado tu objetivo.

-Eso crees tu….—Dijo mientras su sonrisa se pronunciaba mas y se recostaba sobre su asiento—Jajajaja, sus titanes participantes no se comparan con mi asistente

-¿Qué hiciste?

Raven estaba sentada afuera de la enfermería sobre una silla, mirando el vacio en completa paz, sentía que sobraba en la enfermería, todos sus amigos estaban heridos si es que a eso se le podía decir "heridos" pero ella estaba completa en sus 5 sentidos. No sabía qué demonios se había creído Mambo lanzándole sus hechizos inútiles.

-¡RAVEN!—Una muy irritante voz la saco de sus pensamientos-¿Estás bien?

-Si…¿tu estas bien?—Le pregunto y Chico Bestia pudo notar un dulce toque de preocupación.

-_"Awwww, que dulce se ve Rae cuando se preocupa_"—Raven se sonrojo profundamente.

-¿Ah? O/o—Pregunto exigiendo una respuesta a tal comentario cuando se percato de algo….Chico Bestia no había hablado.—_"¿Qué demonios?"_

-_"Mmmm…Esta roja, le estará dando fiebre_?" ¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien?—Raven asintió mecánicamente

-_"O.O ¿Estoy….escuchando lo que piensa?, bueno, eso no sería nuevo, al fin yo soy telepata, pero….¿Por qué…..?" _

_-"¡Caray, se le fue el habla, tal vez se quedo muda!"_

_-_No, mi voz está bien—Contesto en voz alta —_"¡¿POR QUE NO PUEDO SALIRME DE SU CABEZA?"_

-¿Qué dijiste? O.o

-¡NADA!—Negó inmediatamente levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a su habitación_—"¡No, no, no, no, esto no es posible, se supone que no escuche la vida personal de los demás! ¡Ese desgraciado! ¡Esto es culpa de Mambo!"_

-Bueno, hasta mañana Raven _"Rae, Ravy, Rae-Rae"—_Mientras más escuchaba a Raven le daban más ganas de darse un balazo, ¿Desde cuándo Chico Bestia pensaba de ella así? Apretó el paso, por no decir que volaba con tal de dejar de escuchar tales comentarios que no eran nada bueno junto a su nada amigable imaginación.

Y en otro lugar un mago estaba que lloriqueaba de risa.

-El Show acaba de comenzar….

**Referencias**

**Bunny Raven** "Y todo gracias a mi querida asistente"

**Revolución **"El Rey Mod"

**Acelerados **"Los achichincles de Daddy Ding Dong ahora le apuntaban con herramientas a la cara"

**Cambio de identidad** "Ella no es tu amiga—Contesto una voz curiosa mientras escuchaba el golpe de tablas de madera—Es mi esclava"

**Nunca Jamas** "¡Tus patéticas habilidades no son nada contra el brillo del Dr. Luz!"

**Examen Final** "BESTIAAAA ¿DONDE DEMONIOS DEJASTE EL CONTROL REMOTO"

Nuevo Fanfictioooon! :D Iuju, jaja, la verdad tengo como 5 empezados pero este es del primero del que acabo capitulo jajajaja xD ya conocen a la lenta de Bro-chan, aunque últimamente no me dedicaba a escribir, estén al pendiente, que este fue el capitulo ligero!, jajaja es como el prologo, no tiene mucha comedia pero la tendra!, supongo, esta creo es la pelea mas larga que he escrito xD jajaja, saludos a todos los que me comentaron en fanfics anteriores.

BRO-CHAN IS BACK! XD

contesto los ultimos que me llegaron que me pusieron hasta preguntas

**HikaryEchizen: **Gracias por leer, espero sigas este fanfic tambien :D

**MasiRXCB:** Jajaja, aveces me pregunto si sera error ponerle chistes buenos a Chico Bestia xD jaja, gracias por leer

**Ricardo G:** Que bueno que te haya gustado tanto el fanfic :), la verdad me gusta escribir, pero soy tan lenta jaja, esque me pongo a hacer mil cosas ademas de esto jaja asi que no te preocupes por haber comentado tarde, en cuanto a tu pregunta, si, el fanfic lo escribia segun se me ocurria, la verdad cuando escribi el primer capitulo no sabia en que demonios iba a terminar, pero poco a poco se le fue dando forma y hay quedo xD

**EXXEN:** Exxen amigo jaja, tu fanfic me tiene O.O jajaja, ya quiero saber que onda con esos ultimos capitulos jaja, esteroides en el golf femenino :3, lamento haberme tardado en escribir denuevo

**Lila-sama**: Gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado

**Raven_Sakura**: Jaja, muchas gracias por seguir la historia los dos, Black no me le hagas daño a Raven-chan jajaja

**don loco:** ¿Una pelicula? (Ojitos brillosos) jajaja xD muchas gracias por leer

**Nana Oosaki:** Jajaja tu! xD si estas leyendo esto es porque volviste a incunplir maldita jajaja, naaa, Raven san no te sientas mal, igual yo un dia te lo iba a mostrar

**Damphire:** Jaja bueno, imaginacion para historias no me falta!, lo que me falta es tiempo para escribirlas xD, nueva historia publicada, espero se disfrute

**yesipokefanatica:** Awwww, no sabes como me tocaron tus comentarioos! me hacian tan feliz jaja, me gustan esos comentarios largos que me dejan unos x3 jaja, bien, no sabes como agradesco que hubieran entendido que no queria el cliche del final feliz en la azotea jajaja, no tienes que agradecerme nada, al contrario, gracias a ti, son los comentarios de gente como ustedes los que me animan a tratar con una nueva historia :D. Saludos!

**Lobo Hibiky**: Que bueno que te fijaste en la narrativa jaja, la verdad que creo que antes que todo es en lo que mas se esfuerza bro-chan, dejando de lado en parte la ortografia jajaja por ejemplo, gracias por comentar

**camsus:** Caray, siempre le toca a una el corazon que la gente diga que su fanfic es uno de sus favoritos =D y que bueno que lo siga siendo, saludos y muchas gracias

**nacho:**Amigo nacho, te debo un fanfic pero ya lo estoy escribiendo! jajaja, creo que ira publicado quizas junto a este, pero tengo que admitir que estoy bastante nerviosa por aquel, ya que me cuesta explicar cosas de los comics y traducirlos al lenguaje de la animacion, ademas la historia tendra muchos cambios jaja, bro-chanizados! xD jajaja, tienes razon en cuanto a lo de Rae y BB, la verdad por eso de que la pareja es discreta es la razon principal de que me guste tanto. Saludos!

**hec-nii-sama**: Muchas gracias por el comentario, jaja, bueno, lamento que el final no haya sido lo que esperabas, pero no lo se, sentia que si ponia una esena asi transformaba la pareja en Robin y Starfire u.u, lamentablemente no puedo prometer que alguno de mis fanfics vaya a terminar con un gran beso u.u, igual gracias por compartir tu opinion, es muy importante para mi :D

**La Caña De España:** jajaja, tengo fans? xD jaja, bueno no lo se, pero tengo que admitir que aveces me sorprendia de ver gente que abrio mi historia y mi cuenta despues de siglos que no actualizaba jajaja xD que bueno que te haya gustado tanto el fanfic, bueno, tu autoramiga de mexico te saluda con una nueva historia :D

**angel de la noche**: Jajaja, lamento que mi anterior fic estuviese tan corto, jajaja, supongo que intentare escribir mas largos, quizas este no, le veo los mismos numeros jajaja, pero si en otros!, jajaja a mi tambien me encanta Cyborg xD, el RaexBB no seria lo mismo sin el, frustrandonos a los fans con sus interrupciones jajaja. Saludos!

**Haoyanna**: Nore ya no se si contestarte xD jajaja, nooo! como crees!, un torbellino de emociones? *-* eso sono bello xD, la verdad siempre trato de ser lo menos OCC en mis fanfics xD, no me gusta alterar fanfic ichiruki lo tengo en proceso! no creas que se me ha olvidado jaja, apenas empieza el prologo pero lo precentare apenas lo tenga!. Saludos maldita(Con varita en mano ;D)

**Soile94**: Caray, que chido que te gustara tanto, si salio algo mal me debo sentir culpable O.O jajaja xD, yo disfrute mucho mi fic porque me senti identificada tambien jaja, de verdad que muchas gracias, tus comentarios son de los que mas aprecio.

**Nara!:** El mejor fic...DE LA VIDA? jajaja, caray, no me hagan chivear xD que luego me la creo jajaja, nooo, muchisimas gracias :D, saludos!

**noodle fox**: nos falta asdasd en el diccionario! jajaja, tengo miedo de que Rae venga por mi D: xD jajaja, aunque seria cool xD, no me hagas voodoo :O jajaja xD, nuevo fanfic, BBxRae of course!

**REMULA BLACK:** Remula! podria estar mejor contigo, mira que dedicarme un fanfic :3 es de lo mejor que me ha pasado, que bueno que saliste del bloqueo y ojala y continues tu otro fanfic, gracias por seguir ¿Por que Ella? en verdad me hizo feliz :3

**PerFecTHeLL**: jajaja, caray, yo estaba preocupada porque el ultimo capitulo fuese aburrido xD, pero lo bueno que te hizo reir! me animo muchisimo, espero y te sigas aguantando mis tonterias jajaja, bueno, espero algo de ti tambien ehhh? xD Bro-chan fuera!

Saludos a Lobombre!


	2. Estupido Mambo, Estupido Chico Bestia

**~~~~~~~~En tu mente~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Capitulo 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Estúpido Mambo, Estúpido Chico Bestia**

Eran las 8:30 de la mañana, el gallo a lo lejos hacia su no-trabajo de hacerle el favor de despertar de tan espantosa pesadilla. Ella se levanto pesadamente, mas sonriente que Plasmus: enojada, frustrada, enfadada, molesta, furiosa con cierto mago estúpido que había decidido usarla a ella entre tantos titanes, buenos y calientitos que pudo escoger para su malvado plan, para su desgraciado concurso de villanos patéticos.

-Maldición, apuesto a que ese desgraciado me tiene la telepatía en encendido hasta ahora—Comento la hechicera molesta mientras sacaba su ropa antes de irse a tomar una ducha-…-Ejem…silencio…-**¿Por qué estoy hablando sola? **O.o Fantástico, hipertelepata y ahora estúpida, esto es realmente maravilloso, realmente maravilloso—Se comento a si misma sarcásticamente abriendo la puerta de su cuarto para salir a la luz.

Caminando en plena soledad, por el apenas iluminado pasillo, echando paso tranquilamente, gozando del silencio absoluto que tanto le gustaba, si, porque lo que la hechicera no sabía era que solo justo ahora podría disfrutar de tanta paz.

Y ella seguía hablando sola.

-Cielos, me encantaría bañarme justo ahora, pero tengo tanta hambre que me comería a Chico Bestia…-Se detuvo un momento, analizando con terror lo que había dicho o aun peor lo que había imaginado—¡Ahhh!—Se autoabofeteo a si misma, maldiciendo ser una puberta con hormonas que ya no podía pensar en comida con naturalidad, estúpido Chico Bestia, estúpido Mambo, estúpido Chico Bestia, estúpido Mambo, estúpido Chico Bestia, estúpido Mambo, estúpido Chico Bestia jodeeeer, porque tenía que haber escuchado sus pensamientos—Ahhh—Suspiro—Relájate Raven, seguro lo malinterpretaste todo ayer, mejor ponte a pensar que desayunar y vete a comer antes de que te hable el estomago.

-_"Mmmmm…..Panqueques…"—_Raven se detuvo en seco, analizando lo que acababa de escuchar, tragando saliva, mirando a ambos lados, buscando al responsable de aquellas palabras de manera paranoica ¿Su estomago no podía tener mente propia o si?-_"Quiero comer, apúrate"_

-….¿?—Ok, esto era oficialmente raro, estúpido, por no decir ridículo pero ya le habían pasado cosas muy raras ayer, así que ya nada podía sorprenderla

-_"¿Qué estás haciendo? Hay panqueques esperándote en la cocina, idiota ¬¬. Aun son harina bueno pero con un poco de paciencia…."_

-….¿M-me….me estás hablando?—Se atrevió a peguntar sin atreverse a voltear a ver cierta parte de su cuerpo sudando frio ante la posibilidad de que el villano del antifaz le hubiese hecho algo así de estúpido.

-¡Hola Raven! _"Comida Comida Comida"_—Le saludo. A Raven casi le da un infarto

-_"….Un momento….¿Por que mi estomago habla como Cyborg ¬¬? "—_La gótica al fin puso a correr a su conejito duracell, volteándose para efectivamente encontrar a su amigo Robot sonriéndole, ella nisiquiera pudo distinguir cuando le saludo con palabras de cuando platicaba de pensamiento consigo mismo de que iba a desayunar, y no le parecía raro, Cyborg comía peor que pobre en un buffet gratis.

Agradecía en el séptimo cielo a Azar de que el androide no le hubiera escuchado hablándole a su hambre.

-¿Con quién hablabas?_ "Qué raro, no sabía que Raven hablaba sola, bueno, ella es así de rara, debe ser la edad"— _¡Error!, Cyborg si la había escuchado, tenía que memorizar no dejar limosna en los templos azarathianos si iban a salir con esas fallas

-¿A qué te refieres?—Eso Raven, dale vueltas al asunto. Bueno, tienen que entender, no era como si pudiese voltearse y andar diciendo que hablaba con una parte de su aparato digestivo ¬¬, tenía que inventarse algo, Cyborg era perfectamente molesto para situaciones incomodas, pero una bombilla en su cabeza decidió formular una pregunta maestra que sería un perfecto "cambio" de tema que comprobarían sus sospechas-¿Oye Cyborg tienes hambre?

-Siiiii! _"Siiii!"_—Comento el mecánico al instante mientras la hechicera escuchaba el eco en su pensamiento, acababa de recordar que Cyborg era entre todos al que menos le valía lo que le reclamaran de sus ideas, aunque por dentro celebraba que no se estuviera volviendo loca—Tengo tanta hambre que me comería a Chico Bestia :D

¡O.O!

…...Cof

...…Cof

…..Cof

Cof

Ok….si ese autocomentario la había traumado a tal punto de hacerla sonrojar cuando se lo dijo a si misma, escuchar lo que había pensado ella, en versión de Cyborg era suficiente para dejarle una terrorífica imagen, más el trauma permanente que difícilmente se le quitaría del cerebro con meses de psicoterapia.

Cyborg noto el bonito tic en el ojo que tenía la dama de las sombras

-_"Hay, ya ni su nombre puedo mencionar ¬¬" _¿Dije algo malo?_—_Pregunto Cyborg intrigado, ya que el a diferencia de Raven no podía leer mentes.

-No…-Esa obviamente fue una mentira de las gordas. Fue cuando salió del trance cuando se dio cuenta de algo peor, algo que debió notar al instante que era verdaderamente importante en su compañero de equipo, algo que le hizo pasar de un estado a otro adquiriendo seriedad—Cyborg…¿Por qué…? Aun no tienes tus brazos—Pregunto atenta la hija de Trigon, notando que su compañero aun no se había reparado del ataque de Daddy Ding Dong

La mirada de su compañero moreno ensombreció, pero sonrió amablemente como siempre.

_-"Ohh, joder, ¿Para qué me lo recuerda?"_ Ayer lo intente reparar…..—Raven lo miro, notando la preocupación en su compañero empáticamente—Pero no pude.

-….—A Raven se le formo un nudo en la garganta-….¿Que dices? ¿No pudiste?

-No "No"—Genial, ahora tenía para escuchar dos veces por si en la primera fallaba su audición

-Pero…

-Intente de todo ayer, con los brazos que me quitaron y diferentes clases de brazos mecánicos de repuesto, pero algo en mi sistema no permite conectarlos correctamente, como si mi cuerpo no fuera compatible con ellos _"O no fuera parte de ellos"_.

-Daddy Ding Dong

-Si—Concordó el atleta—Ayer no me pareció tan grave _"Ja, y que equivocado estaba"_, estaba más preocupado por que se robaron el auto T. Pensé que podría arreglarme como siempre, es decir, no es la primera vez que me desarman…pero cuando lo intente…me di cuenta de que quizás ya ni siquiera podría conducir a mi bebe…

-No digas eso—Lo cayo Raven—Has tenido muchas veces problemas mecánicos antes y lo hemos solucionado. Estarás bien. Esto es solo un obstáculo más.

-Si….gracias Raven _"Awww, con razón bestita la quiere tanto"_—Le sonrió el titán mayor amablemente, aunque ella frunció el ceño ante la información extra, dejando un silencio que solo fue interrumpido por un grito ensordecedor.

-¡STARFIRE!—Dijeron al tiempo ambos titanes siguiendo la aguda voz en auxilio. Pasando por el pasillo derecho al cuarto de operaciones directo al cuarto de la alienígena tirando la puerta de golpe.

-¡Star! ¿Estas…?—Raven y Cyborg solo pudieron observar la marioneta sobre el colchón donde la habían dejado la noche anterior. Y Starfire los miraba

-Yo no fui quien grito _"En realidad fue…"_—Comento la extraterrestre convertida en muñeca

-¿Entonces quien….?

-¡AHHHHHH!—El grito se escucho muy cercas y ambos titanes partieron al cuarto de al lado donde a través de la puerta abierta, estaba Robin mirándose en un espejo horrorizado.

-Robin…¿Estas….?—Raven prefirió ahorrarse la pregunta, creyendo comprender porque el líder estaba tan espantado-…Viejo—Finalizo convirtiendo la pregunta en afirmación mientras el del antifaz le miraba con reproche mientras Cyborg reía por lo bajo.

_-"Maldita Raven ¿Tu también? Yo que pensaba darte el premio al titán del mes ¬¬"_—Raven observo la vitrina, queriendo golpearse contra la pared al observar el premio que el jefe les daba cada mes dependiendo de sus "capacidades" con su nombre grabado, fantástico, este era al fin el mes en que la justicia hacia que Robin no le diera el premio a Starfire por compromiso de novios y ella lo había arruinado en milésimas de segundo. Ella aun no terminaba por entender que haría Starfire con tantos trofeos mensuales, no es como si entendiera el merito de ganar un premio terrestre muy bien, el primero lo había usado para darle su bacinica de oro a Sedita. Bueno, Cyborg cuando obtuvo uno lo fue a cambiar por dinero en una joyería. Ella no lo negaba, Starfire era sensacional, pero ella Cyborg y Chico Bestia también! Y Starfire acostumbraba ganarles muchas veces, cosa que ellos le reclamaban bien y bonito a Robin.

Pero Robin tenía muy buenas razones para quejarse, para enojarse y horrorizarse esta mañana y ella muy educadamente no lo quería molestar. Es cierto, ayer era viejo, pero el día de hoy, bajo este amanecer, era aun MAS VIEJO. Bueno, la verdad tampoco era para que exagerara tanto de hecho, superficialmente parecía mejor.

-Calma Robbie, te vez hasta menos enclenque así _"Aunque también algo gordo"_—Comento Cyborg sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-De que estás hablando ¬¬ me veo tan gordo como tú tarado _"Calvo estúpido"—_Le echo en cara enojado el enmascarado sin medir el calibre.

-_"Ja-Ja-Ja, Desgraciado pelopincho ¬¬, bueno, al menos no me dijo Calvo estúpido como la otra vez que si no allí si le pego ¬¬" _¿Como yo o como** Bruce**, ROBIN?-Auch, voy a ir con el chisme con Batman de que andan juzgando su dieta xD

-No te metas con quien no conoces Cyborg _"Bueno, se salvo de decirme Pelopincho y que le diera una paliza, pero con Batman nadie se mete Ò.Ó"—Le _apunta acusadoramente con el dedo

-¿Awww….herí tus Bati-sentimientos?—Pose burlona—Anda Robin ¿Por qué no vas por tu Bati-novia para dejar de lado nuestra Bati-pelea para que escuches de ella que te ves Bati-genial y puedas sonreír como un Batimbecil de nuevo? ¬¬ _"Maldito Batidiota. Oigan, un momento…¿Si todo lo que es de Batman tiene Bati al principio….Batman le regalo al Papa el __Baticano__? O.o?"_

Robin estaba que gruñía.

-Arrrr ¡Retractate por eso tu…..!

-**¡SILENCIO!**—Esa era Rachel Roth callándolos educadamente.—_"Infiernos, nunca había escuchado una pelea que fuera hablada y pensada, al fin que yo me tengo que escuchar su Batinsultos mentales… tarados ¬¬"_—Robin, con un demonio, no te ves tan mal.— Concordó con el titán mas alto.

El Batichico estuvo a punto de renegar, pero le tenía más confianza a Raven, al fin que era como su hermana y el sabia que todo lo que saliera de ella de esa forma era con honestidad, se fijo de nuevo en el espejo, notando que en parte Cyborg tenía razón, físicamente se veía en mejor forma. Bueno, bueno, tenia barba otra vez, pero a pesar de tener ahora unos treinta y tantos años, el chico maravilla se veía más grande y fuerte (Por eso tomen chocomil como Pancho Pantera niños).

-…..—Se calló un momento, sin dejar de notar a los dos titanes observándolo—Esta bien _"Ganaste esta vez Cyborg…"—_Cedió a sus comentarios—Los veré más tarde en el desayuno. Lo que pasa….es que no deja de preocuparme que Mad Mod me siga haciendo más anciano y el cada vez se haga mas joven, es humillante.

Raven y Cyborg callaron por un momento.

-Lo sabemos hombre—Aclaro Cyborg tomando un tono más comprensivo—Pero no eres el único _"Mirame a mi ¬¬"_—Comento serio y Robin noto su dificultad.

Y el líder enmudeció un momento

-_"Bueno, quizás, si exagere"_ Aun no pudiste arreglarte ¿Verdad?_—_Cuestiono el pelinegro recordando que el estuvo junto a él cuando no pudieron repararlo ayer en la noche.

-_"Oh claro, solo que ya no me gusto el color de mis brazos y veré si me consigo unos de oro ¬¬"_ **No**-¿Quién hubiese pensado que Cyborg era tan sarcástico.

Raven y el abandonaron la habitación finalmente, dirigiéndose a desayunar pesadamente.

A la Dama de la sombras no le gustaba nada estar dentro del cerebro de los demás, ella era el tipo de personas que exigía privacidad y que aparte de eso la respetaba, era molesto, la gente solía ser más agresiva mentalmente, ella siempre había tenido telepatía pero jamás abusaba de ella y tener que escuchar TODO lo que había dentro de la mente de los titanes la molestaba.

-Oye, Chico Bestia aun no despierta _"Tal vez alguien deba ir por el jeje"_—Ojitos picarones

-¿Qué tal si vas a despertarlo Cyborg? _"Tómala desgraciado"—_Se dijo a si misma Raven, casi feliz de estar un paso adelante del mitad maquina.

-Holaaaa ¡Chico sin brazos presenteee! _"¿Pero cómo se le ocurre semejante estupidez?, ash, debe ser la edad" _

-¡Puedes tocar con la cara!—Se defendió la dama de las sombras, aferrada a no caer en los jueguitos de Cyborg….o eso creía….no sabía que pensar, era extraño, pero de los 4 amigos que tenia en la torre, de quien menos quería leer la mente era de Chico Bestia, aun recordaba los lindos apoditos mentales que le tenía Chico Bestia mentalmente que ella muy educadamente se encargo de husmear accidentalmente y cada que lo hacia le daba una jaqueca de los mil Trigons…..y pensar en lo que estaría soñando en estos mismos instantes….con ella….¡AHHH! Raven se abofeteo mentalmente, pero al ver la cara de WTF? De Cyborg se dio cuenta de que…cof…cof… se había abofeteado en la vida real….Genial….¿Hoy era el día de humillarse frente a Cyborg?

-¿Estas bien Raven? _"Caray, hoy Raven anda rarita O.o, mira que cerrar los ojos y de un momento a otro darse un super zape jajaja"_

-Si, no te…. _"¿Preocupes? ¬¬__, mira que hoy ando tarada, ¿Cómo se me ocurrió pensar que Chico Bestia estaría soñando conmigo? debo de dejar de comer Zorcabayas con Starfire"—_Voy a ver si Garfield ya se despertó

-…¿Le llamaste por su nombre? _"WTF?"_

-Mira atrás de ti, un robot gigante—Dijo Raven en su monótona voz, sin emoción, como cualquier cosa, en un intento desesperado (MUY DESESPERADO) porque Cyborg se volteara y ella pudiese largarse por la paz.

Cyborg no se movio, pero la miraba asi:O.ó .

-Ya me voy ¬¬-Finalizo dándose la vuelta de camino hacia la habitación del Changeling—_"Estúpido Mambo, Estúpido Chico Bestia, Estúpido Mambo, Estúpido Chico Bestia, Estúpido Mambo, Estúpido Chico Bestia, Estúpido Mambo lo voy a matar"—_Ese fue el precioso monologo de amor de Raven a lo largo del pasillo

PAZ PAZ PAZ

Y esa era Raven vengándose con la puerta que rezaba Beast Boy, en el pasillo que recorría cada mañana

-¡Chico Bestia ya despiértate! –Decía la hechicera tocando la puerta con poca delicadeza- ¡Anda, no estás de vacaciones!¡Vamos a desayunar y Robin quiere que….

-_"Mmm…Raven"_

Raven sintió un escalofrió pasar por toda su columna. No, podía ser….el ¡SI ESTABA SOÑANDO CON ELLA! ¡CON ELLA!

-"_Calmate Raven"—_Se dijo a si misma mentalmente—_"Seguro es un sueño estúpido en el que eres madrina de Terra en su boda o algo sobre….."_

-_"Te necesito"_

Raven se sonrojo profundamente, no sabiendo si deseaba escapar o quedarse a escuchar, con su corazón latiendo fuertemente, mientras los muros amenazaban con derrumbarse ante la inminente energía obscura que adornaba la habitación. No debía escuchar…¡Estos eran los pensamientos de Beast Boy, eran sus sueños, sus anhelos, sus pesadillas!

Estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta cuando Raven sintió una oleada de miedo que la hizo sudar frio, pero no era su miedo, de eso estaba segura, pero era aterrador…..

Suspiro resignada

Y atravesó la puerta del metamorfo sintiéndose peor que antes, se acerco a su cama, desgraciada empatía, desgraciada telepatía, estúpido Mambo, estúpido Chico Bestia, estúpido Mambo, estúpido Chico Bestia….

-Chico Bestia—Le llamo con delicadeza moviéndolo mientras el dormía en la cama de arriba, "consternada" por el cuentachistes—Despierta anda—Le decía zarandeándolo y el chico temblaba de pies a cabeza hecho un tamal en sabanas.—Chico Bestia….Chico Bestia…..Chico Bestia…

-Terra ¿Por qué…?—Ok, eso basto para matar, descuartizar y mandar a dormir la paciencia de Raven, antes de que al fin se decidiera a darle uno de sus zapes despierta Chico Verdes Mutantes que lo hicieron levantarse de golpe (Y cuando digo golpe, en verdad me refiero a eso)-¡¿QUE? ¿QUE? –Dijo hecho un paranoico propiciándole un codazo a la pobre de la hechicera que la hizo resbalar y caer al suelo del cuarto.

-…Este no es mi día ¬¬…..—Comento la dama de las sombras desde el suelo y el Beast Dude se asomo para ver a quien había tirado

-_"¿Quien…?"¿_Raven?

-No, soy Starfire ¬¬—Respondió sarcástica desde el suelo

-Raven ¬¬ _"Anda, todavía que me preocupo por ti"_-Dijo disgustado el metamorfo antes de caer en cuenta en algo-¿Q-Q-que estas h-haciendo a-aquí?—Pregunto ligeramente nervioso

-Despertándote ¿Pues que parecía? ¬¬

-N-nada…..pero….—Respondió rojo hasta las orejotas cubriéndose con las sabanas apenado—_"¡ESTOY DESNUDO! SALTE DE AQUI" _–

-…..

-….

-…

-…

-…

Ok, eso era algo que ELLA definitivamente no quería saber. Raven también enrojeció, pero Chico Bestia jamás supo porque….. esto de la telepatía la terminaría por volver loca

—No, no traigo camisa—Contesto el apenado….y de haber sido así a Raven bien le habría valido una hojuela y le hubiese dicho algo sarcástico, pero como ella sabia la verdad asintió cooperando saliendo de su cuarto sin contestar color Trigon.

-"¡¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? "—Se reclamo a si misma avergonzada caminando, lento pero muy lento por el pasillo antes de tirarse apoyada contra un muro, sentándose en el suelo—"¡¿Qué habría pasado si le hubiese quitado la sabana? ¡AHHH QUE HORROR!—Se reclamo durante un rato antes de levantarse dirigiéndose al cuarto de control cuando alguien lo alcanzo.

-¡Hey Raven! ¡Espérame! "_¡Mira que suerte tengo, primero me espías y ahora te escapas!"—_Raven no necesito voltear para saber quien la llamaba, pero de igual manera se giro para ver al metamorfo "VESTIDO" acercándose a ella

-mmmm…Hola—Saludo ella no muy bien que digamos

-¡¿Por qué entraste a mi cuarto asi? _"Y yo soy el metiche_"—Le pregunto Chico Bestia casi a modo de regaño-¿Desde cuándo lo haces?

-¿Qué? NO, NO, NO—Negó ella con las manos-Yo entre a despertarte porque….—Fue allí cuando se acordó-….¿Chico Bestia que estabas soñando?—Le interrogo ella cambiando de tema sin querer, recordando que Chico Bestia tenia sensaciones negativas mientras dormía como en un sueño pesado.

-Ahhh….—El la miro confuso

-Es que….sentí que tenias miedo mientras dormías.—Aclaro la gema—Es decir…empáticamente.

-Ohhh—Fue todo lo que salió de el—No fue nada no te preocupes—Dijo el sintiéndose un perfecto imbécil junto a ella sonriéndole tímidamente_.—"Si claro ¬¬, que bueno que no leas mentes Raven, si supieras lo mucho que tiene que ver contigo"_

Raven sintió un escalofrió ante tal pensamiento.

-Ehhh, bueno, lo que importa es que estas bien—Contesto ella, aun sentía curiosidad pero decidió dejarlo por la paz antes de caminar a solas por el pasillo a desayunar pero mientras lo hacían, la telepatía seguía en on cuando ella comenzó a captar algo muy raro…

Iban tranquilamente, Chico Bestia silbaba al caminar en medio del silencio

-_"Demonios, nos tardamos mucho, seguro los demás ya comieron"_

-"Que _flojera, me tendre que hacer de desayunar porque seguro el malvado de Cyborg hizo de comer__ EL REY MOD DOMINARA EL UNIVERSO__"_—Raven se detuvo en seco y lo miro inmediatamente, solo para ver al chico de siempre silbando normalmente

-_"Ay noo…"_

-"_Mmmm…lo bueno que hay tofu para comer que si no MAD MOD SERA MI AMO ABSOLUTO"_—Raven se volteo inmediatamente, pero Gar Logan estaba igual que siempre, Chico Bestia lo noto y al girarse solo le dirigió una sonrisa a la gótica.

-_"Quizás es solo mi imaginación"—_Se dijo a si misma a punto de abrir la puerta del living cuando sintió a alguien misterioso abrazarla por detrás-¿¡QUE?—Se giro casi espantada solo para ver a su adorado Chico Bestia zombie en estado hipnótico babeándole toda la capa—Genial…-Dijo sarcástica—Ninguna pantalla hipnótica estaba a la vista pero ella se tranquilizo, al final podía pedirle a Cyborg que le dijera algo estúpido que lo hiciera despertar y cuando se abrieron las puertas del living, la torre entera se ilumino con una luz roja mas un ensordecedor sonido y la voz del líder de equipo

-¡TITANES PROBLEMAS!—Si, ese dia estaba definitivamente diseñado para hacerla sufrir, mira que ni dejarla desayunar.

Estúpido Mambo

Capitulo Finish! Jajaja, pobre Raven como me encanta torturar a mis Teen Titans :3 son tan torturables, se que están que rabian por que continuo mas lenta que oruga peroooo jajaja, la verdad este mes estuve ocupada, estuve entintando un comic para un concurso de manga, de una revista que piensa publicar manga occidental y bueno si pierdo lo publicare en la web y espero se pasen a checarlo xD, y en la misera posibilidad de que gane….PUES COMPREN xD

Saludos de la Bro-chan! Mañana poneis "Referencias" que ya me sacan xD**  
**

**yesipokefanatica:** Awwww ver tus reviews me pone contentísima :D jajaja, es que mira que ser yo de tus autoras favoritas es un honor xD, ajaja, bueno, la verdad no creo que se libren jamás de mi de Fanfiction o al menos no veo el dia aun, llevo visitando la pagina por años y aunque no publique muy seguido, me alegra mucho hacerlo :) Saludos desde Guanatos, Jalico, Mejico xD

**Haoyanna :**Haoyanna(Usando el nombre artístico ;D) jajaja como estas maldita! No, no, no, como crees que ya no te voy a contestar, si tu eres mi comentadora estrella xD jajaja. OYE no me acuses de hiperfriki! XD jaja, OCC es Out Of Carácter, es cuando los personajes no se parecen en nada en su personalidad, es como cuando ponen a una Starfire malvada o una Raven hiperfeliz xD ¿Cuánto durara? No se, jaja, la verdad no creo que mucho :/ la verdad no se decir cuantos capítulos pero no la tengo planeada para ser una historia muy larga, jaja, tu historia Ichiruki aaah! Si la estoy escribiendo no creas que no, pero esque me super trabo con Bleach xD, es que como la serie no la conozco tan bien como a mis titanes que ya vi los 65 capitulos chorrocientas mil veces jajaja pero si la voy a subir! Algún dia! xD Bueno yo me pelo, saludos Haoyanna!

**Akalary: **Gracias, gracias (Hace una reverencia) jaja pinche Bro-chan payasa xD Ojala y sigas la historia :3

**Lila-sama:** Asi piensa tu crees? Eso, o estaba drogado, ebrio y demás jajaja, prometo dar risas Bro-chaneras a monton jaja, que chido que te gustara el inicio, saludos!

**Hanonkurumi:** Yay si, este es el nuevo, que bien que te guste, jaja aquí no se perdona la emoción! Se abraza y se agradece :D

**Linda-ravstar**: Linda! Muchísimas gracias por pasarte, la verdad que me gustan tus comentarios por lo observadora que eres, tu mensaje quedo fuerte y claro jaja, pero siendo sincera no creo poder cumplirlo…bueno, primero que nada tengo que decir porque y en parte estoy deacuerdo con lo que dices, mira, yo ya habia pensado en eso de quitar los emoticones, porque como se son poco profrecionales, pero la verdad me cuesta quitarlos de un guamazo jajaja, me unire a caritas anonimas, la verdad disfruto mucho publicar en fanfiction, pero no lo veo como una tarea o como un futuro escribiendo, me encanta verlo con diversión, me gusta escribir historias pero no le tomo mucha seriedad que digamos(Jaja, eso se nota con la comedia barata!) tal vez si la historia fuera 100% mia y no de una serie lo haría profesionalmente y bien, si puedo prometer quitarlos en escenas serias, pero lamentablemente no del fanfic, quizás gradualmente como tu dices a la larga irlos sacando, por tu lado, muchísimas gracias por comentar y por el consejo :D Se agradece.

**Nacho: **Jajaja, es cierto porque tantas mujeres se morirían por dick? (Con lo lindos que son a mi gusto Cyborg y Chico Bestia :3) jajaja pero bueno, eso esta fuera de tema, bueno, te debo tu fanfic, el cual ya casi acabo de planear el primer capitulo pero me falta transcribir del cuaderno xD, y a mis cálculos…mmmm…sera un capitulo largo, mmm la verdad no puedo prometer poner mucho de los comics en este fanfic, jajaja, este esta mas del lado de la animación, pero el que te debo tendrá tantas referencias del comic que hasta me preocupa que no se pueda entender para los que no los leen xD. Saludos amigo!

**EXXEN:** Jaja, para mi que compraron la cerradura en Tepito xD jajaja, bueno, bueno, EXXEN que gusto verte por estos rumbos, citando "esperando que no pasen 6 meses hasta el siguiente capitulo, ¬¬" ejem, ejem, cof, cof (Se va y se esconde) jajaja, caray no he comentado tu fanfic :O? jajaja, me pasare a checarlo y quizás mañana deje comentario (Hoy no creo :/, estoy que desfayesco de sueño xD)

PD: ¿Quién es Mambru :O?

**Anonimo**: Lamento la tardanza (Perdi la cuenta de cuantas veces he dicho eso D: ) Gracias por pasarte xD

**don loco: **Se me hace que ya te mas deje loco O.O jajaja esque si viera como me tardo xD, gracias por comentar

**Soile94:** jajaja, como la letra T es acceso directo a la sección de Teen Titans en fanficion en español xD jajaja, mira que suerte tengo con los errores xD Maldita Bro-chan cortaimaginaciones jajaja, gracias por pasarte, saludos!

**Lil-Gil:** Hey, mi manera de escribir tiene que envidiarle a la tuya :D jajaja que bueno que te gustara, saludos!

**niiary**: Jajaja, como que el inicio del capitulo fue mi parte de éxito porque a muchos les gusto jajaja, gracias por comentarlo, capitulo continuado :)

**Raven Sakura: **Pobre Raven-chan D: lamento la demora de la continuación ): jajaja siempre me hacen sonrerir sus conversaciones, saludos a las dos!

**REMULA BLACK:** Remula, no, no, no, muchas gracias por tu fanfic :D eres una escritora envidiable, jaja, yo también adoro poner a Cyborg xD es de mis favoritos para hacerlos sufrir jajaja, bueno, que bueno que te haya gustado, me retiro!, saludos!

**PerFecTHeLL**: Jajaja, a mi se me va la onda cuando se va la luz, es de que a toda obscuras quiero calentar en el horno para descubrir que esta muerto xD pero por otro lado me gusta porque es cuando mas socializamos en familia, ajaj que bien que te haya hecho reir, saludos :D


	3. Inoportuno

**~~~~~~~~~~~En Tu Mente~~~~~~~~~~ Capitulo 3 ~~~~~~~~Inoportuno ~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Raven se presento al living cargando al joven de ojos esmeraldas, que ahora se transformaban en unos espirales tan interesante como ver la taza del baño después de jalarle la cadena, su rostro pálido mostraba ese típico fastidio cada que se encontraba en situaciones incomodas, pero soportables. La verdad era que a Raven aun le preocupaban los pensamientos que había escuchado momentos antes de entrar a la habitación de Chico Bestia, el miedo, la agonía que sentía entre pesadillas, había sido tan traumante.

Toco el hombro de Cyborg quien se giro para ver de pies a cabeza a sus dos amigos mientras Robin revisaba el monitor.

-Creo que Mad Mod se divirtió aun mas de lo que pensábamos—Comento dejando a Chico Bestia en el sillón quien se caía como si se tratara de un fluido.

-¿Qué le paso? _"Caray, pero si ya lo desperté ayer, ahora que voy a decir"_

-Se desmayo mientras veníamos hacia aquí a desayunar, no dejaba de adorar a Demente Mod como…demente, no intento nada, solo babeaba.

-¿Pantallas hipnoticas? ¿En la Torre T? _"¿Cómo le hicieron esos para entrar a la Torre en primer lugar?"_ ¿Cómo le hicieron….

-Eso es lo que más me preocupa, no había nada por lo cual desmayarse.—A Raven ya le frustraba bastante que cada que hablaba con Cyborg escuchaba en eco su pensamiento, de verdad que ese sujeto casi no se guardaba nada, bueno al menos lo pensaba, no como Chico Bestia que hablaba sin pensarlo antes.

-Awww te preocupas "_Chica gótica en crisis romántica mode on"_—Pose burlona, pestañeo de ojos incluido

-No empieces Cyborg—Dijo Raven y de haber estado en su mayor auge le habría dado un merecido zape.—Solo hazlo reír.

-No se me ocurre un buen chiste ahora. "_Aunque no es como si el nos contara unos muy buenos"_

-No importa di uno malo

-Uno cruel ahí va. ¿Qué hace un huérfano en una pizzería?

-…. "_Tal vez ese no sea el mejor chiste para Chico Bestia, __**Cyborg**_"—Pensó para sus adentros Raven, sabiendo que no haría reír a Chico Bestia con eso

-Compra dos familiares-Y como por invocación Chico Bestia aun no despertaba.-Mmmm…Que raro, no sirvió—Aclaro el chico robot contrariado, al igual que Raven.—"_¿Qué tal si lo despiertas de un beso?" _¿Qué tal si….?

ZAP

Esa era la mano de Raven previniendo una humillante pregunta

-Ni siquiera lo pienses—Dijo en voz alta mientras Cyborg la veía incrédula, sobándose la calva, hey, ¿Que tan bien lo conocía? Todavía ni decía palabra y ella ya le había propiciado guamazo, Cyborg se percato de que Raven sabia por donde iba la cosa porque la vio ruborizarse con furia y se pregunto si ya se había vuelto tan predecible como para que la hechicera descubriera sus oscuras intenciones.—Chico Bestia es huérfano…es normal que no le de risa….es mas….de estar despierto….tal vez le hubiese provocado dolor.

Cyborg la miro extraño por unos momentos.

-¿Cuándo te dijo eso? _"Ni yo lo sabía y soy su mejor amigo"_—Inquirió con cara de interesado.

-No tiene importancia, solo di otro chiste.

-Esta bien…Una ninfómana en plena crisis….

-APTO PARA MENORES DE EDAD—Aseguro Raven marcando cada silaba sabiendo en que acababa el chiste

Pero el chiste que Cyborg le haya contado a Garfield Logan por el momento se vuelve irrelevante, tal y como predijo Raven el chico verde logro despertar, pero era muy raro que se callera de la nada a merced de Mad Mod, podría pasar en cualquier momento, cuando estuvieran caminando, cuando estuviera en el baño, en una misión o duchándose e iba a ser a ella a quien iban a mandar a buscarlo, bien podía ser Robin siendo el único aparte con ella con manos pero bien a ella no le molestaba ir a buscarlo si estaba en…¡ahh! ¿En que demonios pensaba? Estúpido Mambo, Estúpido Chico Bestia. Odiaba esos pensamientos inoportunos que le salían de sabe donde.

Un robo al banco ponía la alarma de alerta en la ciudad, no podían decir quien era, solo que los cajeros automáticos escupían dinero y las sillas se movían como caballos, había algo que tenían bien clarito los ciudadanos de la majestuosa Jump city y esto era que Numero 1: Este no era un villano común y Numero 2: Era un villano patético, no solo eso, algunos ingratos reconocieron al estúpido gordinflón causando disturbio por doquier.

-¡Control Fenómeno! jajajajaja—Anuncio con intensa alegría un nerd con un super control remoto que te haría bailar hasta los chones (Y no, no es literal)

Ustedes como grandes lectores que son, ya conocieron el ridículo desfile ocurrido en la Torre T apenas ayer, pero entre toda la bola de payasos que conocían los Jóvenes héroes, falto un villano….un villano tan vil que haría temblar a las naranjas, un desgraciado tan malo que haría reír a un tenedor, alguien tan malvado e increíblemente cruel que su arma más maligna era un control remoto de 8 botones, un ser de inteligencia tan superior que conocía hasta la marca de los cascos de Star Wars, un villano tan perverso como el osito winnie pooh y justo ahora acababa de hacer su fabulosa aparición asustando a los personajes que no lo conocían y frustrando a quienes ya sabían las patéticas intensiones de ese ñoño de cabello anaranjado.

-¡Alto!—Fue el grito heroico que sonó de un hombre de mediana edad que entraba con saltos semi-acróbatas con traje de mamey junto a 3 héroes mas y una muñeca de madera.

-¿Soy la única que no se sorprende de verlo?—Opino la hechicera con cara de fastidio ante la ya esperada aparición

-Los jóvenes titanes…¿Qué los trae a mi guarida secreta…..jajajaja? _"Esperen…¿Robin?"_—Callo en risas el villano al ver al anciano líder—Santo cielos ¿Qué sucedió? ¿De quien es el padre? Pobre anciano, no sabe que andar color semáforo no es de sus tiempos.

-Numero uno, tu guarida secreta no es secreta, porque todos venimos aquí a depositar dinero ¬¬, numero dos no es tuya, porque es institución de la ciudad y número tres, tu guarida esta en la cárcel desgraciado villano patético "_NADIE ME DICE __**VIEJO**__ IMBECIL_"—Contesto Robin a toda velocidad….de tortuga. Bien, Robin podía atinar a algo, era positivo que fuera mayor porque era más fuerte, pero era lentísimo!, ¿En qué momento de su vida había engordado?, no solo eso, se canso apenas llego hasta donde estaba el gordito de ojos delineados, pero una vez allí, se decidió a propiciarle un golpe tan maligno que lanzo al villano contra la pared, pero apenas se acercaba al abatido villano unos billetes se lanzaron en hileras contra el (Uy, que sufrimiento)-¡AHHHH MALDICION!¡TITANES AL ATAQUE!

Ante el grito un feroz cocodrilo se lanzo a atacar pero un cajero automático le escupió a tal velocidad que uno ni se podría imaginar que el dinero podía doler tanto.

Cyborg se acerco, apuntando con su cañon sónico portable de pie listo para destrozar al tarado que no podía ser que les estuviera causando tantos problemas

Mientras tanto Raven, quien traía a Starfire en brazos hacía lo posible por liberar a los ciudadanos atrapados con sogas y pañuelos con sus poderes.

Se seguía preguntando porque se habían traído a Starfire si no le podían ayudar en nada siendo marioneta, Starfire lo sabia y Raven podía escuchar los dolorosos lamentos de la alienígena al no poder ayudar.

Sintió un tremendo calor de espanto cuando una de las cámaras le disparo un laser y unos letreros de promoción se lanzaron a su cuerpo a convertirla en capullo resbalando del desequilibrio dándole cariñosos abrazos.

Chico Bestia se destransformo

-Santo cielo, _"Quizás no debo preguntar esto" _¿Raven te caíste?

-No, sentí una tremenda atracción por el suelo y quise darle un beso tarado ¬¬

-Mira, todavía que me preocupo por ti. _"Maldita y adorada malagradecida"—_Contesto molesto el Changeling por el comentario tan frio y a Raven le pareció sumamente extraño. Cada que escuchaba a ese verde individuo le parecía raro.

-Preocúpate mas y ayúdame a salir de estos letreros ¿Quieres?—Se corrigió la hechicera a manera mas pasiva y el muy educadamente se acercaba a ayudarle a la Raven transformada en gusanito de letreros pero tenia que pasar, oh, estúpido, desgraciadísimo y malvadísimo destino.

-Dahhh….—Efecto Mad Mod activado y el inocente de chico bestia cayendo en estado zombie lentamente, resbalando sin razón proclamando a el villano ingles Rey de Inglaterra…ejem….¿No iba a dejarla enrollada en papel durante toda la batalla…verdad?...Ejem… ¿No estaba cayendo hacia ella….verdad? …..Ejem….¿Su rostro en estado hipnótico no había caído sobre la cara de ella….VERDAD!

¿¡Por qué entre tantos preciosos lugares en donde pudo haberse derrumbado el cuentachistes habia tenido que caer sobre ELLA!

Ella lo sabia, sabia que ese malvado ingles de dientes chuecos iba a tirarlo cuando quisiera y sabia que a ella le iban a tocar todas esas espantosas situaciones.

Pero ¿Por qué ella joder?, fue la pregunta de Raven como propaganda de Fanfic barato.

Ahhh…si, porque el universo la odiaba… y el desgraciado mago se tenía que estar muriendo de risa cómodamente en su cuartel junto al británico pelirrojo.

Todo comenzaba a tener lógica.

Y ella estaba como jitomatito abajo, sin poder moverse en tremendo silencio, tan cercas de sus labios, temiendo emitir sonido por el peligro de besarlo y Starfire rodando por allá a lo lejos. Pensó por un momento pedir auxilio, pero luego recordó que existía Cyborg y que no la iba a dejar en paz en toda la semana si los hallaba asi, después se dio cuenta de que era literalmente inútil ya que tarde que temprano Cyborg o Robin los iban a encontrar, o algún otro ciudadano….prefería 10000000000000000000 veces que fuera alguno de ellos, al fin no vivía con fulanos desconocidos y no tendría que hablar de su incomoda…cual incomoda….¡INCOMODISIMA! situación. Podia hacer reir a Chico Bestia, pero como podía si no tenia manos ni cara que pudiesen hacer alguna acción, además no es como si ella fuera la mil sonrisas. Y observo con horror como Chico Bestia comenzaba a babear.

Pero sus plegarias fueron escuchadas por Azar cuando un señor de mediana edad se adigno a quitarle al superhéroe de su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo se les ocurre hacer esto en público?, son superhéroes, hay alerta roja. Dejen esto para cuando estén en un cuarto solos _"Malditos Pubertos calientes"._

Y Raven le dirigió la mirada mas furiosa que pudieron hacer los dibujantes durante el transcurso de la serie. JA! Como si ella lo estuviese pasando en grande con el Changeling vuelto el Chico Babas!. Encima de eso ¿Era el tipo idiota o no se había dado cuenta que ella estaba enrollada en letreros y que el imbécil del chico verde no se había caído del puro gusto y estaba hablando un idioma desconocido por hobbie?

Pero se toco el corazón, al fin ese hombre había sido el que la había sacado de tan espantosa situación y aun necesitaba de su ayuda.

-Como sea…¿Me puede ayudar a despegarme los letreros?—Sugirió la dama de las sombras cuando el fulano ese, respondió algo tan vil, tan maligno que hizo que Raven quisiera aventarse de un peñasco y darle fin a su humillante vida.

-¿Por qué no te los quitas con tus poderes? "Te digo que estos super héroes ya no son como antes"

-¡O.O!—Como era posible….¡¿Cómo era posible que se hubiese olvidado que tenia poderes? Poderes tan magníficos que le pudieron haber quitado a Chico Bestia de encima, averse liberado e incluso vengado contra el panzon que peleaba contra sus dos compañeros a lo lejos.

No…No…No!...Tenía que estar volviéndose demente…¿Qué otra razón existía de que no se le hubiese ocurrido algo que hasta el sentido común de Mammoth se le habría pasado por el cerebro?

¿Mambo le habia lanzado algo que la estuviese volviendo idiota? Porque era asi como se sentía desde que habia comenzado el dia….Tremendamente idiota.

Y ella no solía sentirse idiota muy seguido.

Basto un Azarath Metrion Zinthos para mandar a volar los letreros y ella le quito su compañero al hombre sosteniendo a Beast Boy, apoyándose en sus hombros después de recoger a Starfire del suelo.

Hoy le tocaba ser niñera….De nuevo. No era como su profesión mas soñada.

Cyborg cayo azotándose contra la pared a la que ella era más cercana mientras ella se acercaba.

-Cyborg, ¿Te molestaría ayudarme?—Pregunto la chica con cara de fastidio mostrándole al mutante en estado hipnótico.

-Oh ¿¡De nuevo?—Raven solo asintió con la cabeza lentamente en contestación escuchando el eco de mente y habla de Cyborg de nuevo.

-Esta bien…cualquier chiste al fin aunque sea malísimo lo hace reír "A ver…a ver…"—Dijo el androide decidiéndose a contar uno—Hey Chico Bestia ¿Qué es verde por fuera y dice soy una rana?

-Como le preguntas eso…no es como si Chico Bestia fuera a preguntar ¿Quién? ¬¬

-Bueno, entonces hazlo tu anda. ¿Qué es verde por fuera y dice soy una rana?—A Raven le pareció bastante tonto el chiste, pero se animo a contestar.

-…..¿Chico bestia?— Cyborg niega con la cara-…..—Y la hija de Trigon perdía la paciencia….Tenia que preguntar ¿Qué? Para que no se viera tan sospechosos-¿Qué?

-Una rana que habla…

-…..

-AJAJAJAJAJAJA—Chico Bestia desfalleciendo de la risa—JAJAJAA UNA RANA QUE HABLA XD—No hace falta traducir los pensamientos de este pobre duende cuentachistes que se retorcía entre burlas.

-Que horror…eres peor que Chico Bestia con los chistes—Agrego la gótica mirando al hombre de metal sonriendo

-JAJAJAJAJA ¿Escuchaste eso Rae?—Decía sonriendo aniñadamente el joven de ojos esmeraldas mientras se alejaba de ella entre risotadas.

-Si y no sabes como me arrepiento de haberlo hecho ¬¬-Discutió la dama de las sombras fastidiada—Ahora por favor muévanse y hay que ayudar a Robin a detener a Control Fenomeno—Dijo ella dando orden pero cuando llegaron con el "Hombre" Maravilla…

-…..

-…

-….

-….Ahhhh…..¿Robin?—Aventuro la pelimorada con Starfire en brazos mientras el miraba al vacio en shock.-¿Se te escapo…CONTROL FENOMENO?—Dijo la hechicera sin poder creer nada al ver el banco vacio, tanto de chico malo como de dinero.

-…-Y Robin no podía responder tan malvada pregunta, era muy traumante para hacerlo. ¿De verdad se le habia escapado el villano mas patético que conocían?

Si, esa era la triste, horrible e increíble realidad.

Y los 5 titanes no lo podían creer.

Era simplemente traumante.

Si era traumante que se les escaparan villanos clase media como Ternion, que se les escapara Control Fenomeno era verdaderamente Humillante.

Salieron completamente traumatizados y la impresión de Robin era tal que no gesticulo la mas mínima palabra de regreso a casa.

Todos los demás se ahorraron sus comentarios.

Raven podía molestar a Chico Bestia, Chico Bestia a Cyborg, Cyborg a quien sea, pero a Robin después de que se le escapara un villano trataban siempre dejarlo en paz, porque de todos era a quien más le dolia.

Pero en medio de la ciudad en su transcurso en el elegante transporte titán una muchacha se atravesó. Robin apenas pudo dar la vuelta. Ohhh ¿Olvide decir que el petirrojo conducía?. Esquivo a la desquiciada puberta que se cruzo como adolecente que cruza en luz verde, ellos no podían quejarse…ellos se habían cruzado muchas veces en la luz verde.

-¡TEN MAS CUIDADO TU…!—Hey, Hey, esta no era una cualquier muchacha. Robin la miro expectante por unos momentos—Starfire…

Si, esa era Starfire en apariencia, pero apenas se giro les lanzo un tremendo rayo que los hizo abandonar el auto inmediatamente mientras el automóvil explotaba.

Y aparecía el Rey Marionetista entre los escombros con su control de videojuego.

-¡Titanes tomen ese control!

Los 5 héroes avanzaron tan rápido como pudieron, Chico Bestia se lanzo hecho un mamut, Cyborg le apuntaba con su rayo, Raven cargaba un auto a sus espaldas con magia y Robin ya estaba equipado de armamentos rodeando al Rey Marionetista.

Pero en una miserable distracción unas Starbolts hicieron una lluvia de luces en el cielo que los hizo retroceder…solo un poco.

Robin abandono su lugar, solo para lanzarle golpes lentos pero fatales que azotaron al Rey Marionetista, realmente ese villano no era nada sin sus marionetas, pero se levanto y separándose del cuerpo de Starfire huía por el callejón mientras el cuerpo de la Tamaraneana se iba por otro.

-¡Titanes sepárense!

Raven se perdió junto con Chico Bestia entre la ciudad siguiendo al cuerpo de Starfire mientras Cyborg y Robin junto a la replica en miniatura de Starfire seguían al desgraciado villano de madera, al poco rato se percataron de que la separación quizás fue poco estratégica y apresurada pero realmente era mas fácil que Robin y Cyborg atraparan al muñequito marca Disney que se perdia por el callejón dadas su estado comparado con la Tamaraneana a la que seguían Raven y Chico Bestia, después de todo, los necesitaban a los dos, a Starfire y a ese desgraciadísimo villano que terminaría volviéndose astillas.

La cuestión era ¿Por qué se escapaban?

Los 5 titanes estaban segurísimos de que era un anzuelo, pero era uno muy bueno, ya que en verdad necesitaban que Starfire regresara a su cuerpo.

-¡STAR!—Llamo el metamorfo cuando se acerco, comprendiendo que era inútil ya que esa chica no era Starfire en realidad.

Cuando no hubo salida la combatieron. Starfire les lanzo un rayo fulminante pero el escudo obscuro típico de las primeras temporadas titanianas los defendió, pero lejos de que fuera un zombi, la marioneta logro alzar un bote de basura con el pie el cual pateo con este mismo mientras daba saltos atléticos que sorprendieron a Raven y Chico Bestia de lo que la chica podía hacer. Les lanzo un buzón de una casa y Chico Bestia ayudo a la hechicera a reaccionar y largarse de allí antes de que le dieran un nada mortal plomazo.

La verdad era que ambos se protegían mucho en batalla, Raven no se habia dado cuenta de esto jamás hasta ahora que estaban peleando solos. Siempre se protegían, se cuidaban la espalda y ahora que lo consideraba, se vigilaban mas mutuamente que con el resto del equipo.

Se hizo preguntas, preguntas de las que se recrimino apenas se contestaba.

Detestaba todo esto, ¿Por qué se hacia preguntas sentimentales acerca de Chico Bestia por algo tan simple como un cuidado entre amigos? Y aun peor ¿Por qué se contestaba cosas tan estúpidas? Se sentía como la niña boba que se enamora del primer imbécil que ve.

Un momento.

No pensó en que ELLA estaba enamorada ¿Oh si?

Se abofeteo mentalmente y al ver la mirada de WTF? De Chico Bestia se dio cuenta de que como en la Torre T se había abofeteado en la realidad, prueba de que se estaba volviendo loca y de que Mambo iba ganando la competencia, al menos en lo que se refiere en su imaginación Azarathiana.

Ni siquiera reacciono cuando la esclava del Rey Marionetista se lanzo volando a estrellarla contra la pared de una tienda de ropa hasta que se estrello.

Pudo ver a Chico Bestia que se acercaba a ayudarla, pero en el camino tropezó.

-"Otra vez no"

Pues si

Otra vez si.

El taradisimo de Beast dude se había caído en estado hipnótico a darle un abrazo al suelo.

Raven se sintió rara al verlo caer al suelo, pudo haber caído en algo mas acolchonadito como en el banco…

Sip

Se abofeteo otra vez.

Afortunadamente esta vez no estaba Chico Bestia para verla en su estado de locura.

Ahora ¿Cómo demonios iba a despertarlo?

Al menos debía protegerlo ¿No? Se dijo a si misma acercándose formando una barrera de energía nuevamente que lo salvo de que Starfire lo hiciera fritura.

-Terminemos con esto—Dijo en voz alta, preguntándose aun ¿A quien demonios le hablaba? Decidiéndose a conjurar su famosísimo mantra—Azarath….Metrion….ZINTHOS

Dijo concentrándose en si misma mientras su Soul Self abandonaba su cuerpo y se lanzaba sobre el ser que poseía a su amiga pelirroja.

Raven no sabia que podía extraer almas, se encontraba en la cabeza de Starfire, en algo parecido a su Nevermore, pero este estaba extraordinariamente vacio, solo había una sombra obscura que emanaba energía en una habitación en blanco. No se sorprendió de que la mente de Starfire estuviera vacía, ya que era una marioneta quien habitaba su cuerpo, lo que si la sorprendió era su capacidad de meterse en el alma de los demás.

Realmente era un poder que no conocía.

Ella ni siquiera podía entrar a su mente de manera tan fácil, tenia que hacerlo con un espejo, el cual Chico Bestia se había encargado de hacer pedazos.

Pero…

¿Entrar en la mente de los demás?

Era impresionante y bastante…interesante…

Basto uno rayos de energía heredados de su padre Trigon para hacer pedazos a la marioneta que se deshizo como brisa.

Cuando salió del cuerpo de Starfire, se encontró con la Tamaraneana al fin tranquila, en paz, en un especie de sueño.

Sin vida.

Por un momento sintió un frio muy molesto, parecido a cuando escucho los pensamientos mas superficiales de la mente de Chico Bestia, junto a ese miedo descomunal del que el Changeling había sufrido entre pesadillas.

Raven se aterro un momento por esto, pero después recordó que era una marioneta y que la verdadera Starfire iba a ser quien ocupara ese cuerpo.

Se dio cuenta de que realmente no iba a poder llevarse el cuerpo de Starfire y de Chico Bestia con los demás, así que se decidió a hacer algo que definitivamente le desagradaba.

Si quería llevarse a ambos titanes a donde sea que estuvieran Robin y Cyborg, tendría que hacer algo horrible, algo tan humillante y degradante…Si…

Tenía que hacer a Chico Bestia reír.

Ese desgraciado de Mad Mod se las iba ver duras con ella también, justo después de que le quitara el bello rostro a Mambo.

Se acerco a donde estaba el Changeling, en el suelo tirado, mientras su saliva caia por ríos en el concreto.

La verdad es que ella era pésima con los chistes, pero que el y Cyborg, lo peor de lo peor. Era buena con los sarcasmos graciosos, si, pero no era buena inventando chistes de repente sin que algún idiota hubiese empezado (Con idiota obviamente solo estaba Chico Bestia). La verdad era que se tenia que esforzar mucho en el chiste si de verdad lo quería despierto.

¿Y si le daba un beso?

Mejor…

Raven desecho la idea de Cyborg apenas lo razono, se sintió la chica mas tonta puesta en el universo de la DC. Esto se lo iba a recordar Chico Bestia por muuuuchoooo tiempo. Se aclaro la garganta y dijo al fin.

-Hey Chico Bestia…¿Qué salió cuando el Tigre Toño se tomó una foto?...—Silencio-….ZUCARITA.

Chico Bestia particularmente estallo en carcajadas, tan torpes, infantiles y aniñadas que Raven tuvo que soportar las ganas de darle un golpe. Ella se ruborizaba mientras el mas se reía. No sabia porque se avergonzaba, aparentemente a Chico Bestia le había gustado el chiste porque se lo recordaba a cada rato mientras cargaban con Starfire por la acera, pero a ella la hacía hervir la idea de que de verdad ella había dicho un chiste.

-No la hagas Raven, ese es el chiste de la semana jajajaja, se lo contare a Cyborg cuando lo vea _"Jajajajaja…..zucarita…ZUCARITA….¡ZUCARITA!...Su carita…que linda se ve su carita cuando se avergüenza."—_Pensó Chico Bestia para si y Raven casi comprendió que no hablaba ya del cereal y enrojeció aun más.

-Por favor no lo hagas, estaba muy desesperada.

-¿Dijiste Por favor? _"Esto es nuevo, chistes, plegarias, solo me falta verla dirigiéndose a mi cuarto a pedirme disculpas para ser yo."_

-No…Yo…..no…—Raven se ahorro las palabras, temiendo que las cosas le salieran peor que este marcado como el peor día de su vida.

-Esta bien Rae…-Dijo el tratando de calmarla ya con mas compostura—Como me has compartido algo que no conocía de ti, yo te compartiré algo ¿Qué tal?

Raven lo pensó un momento, esta era su oportunidad perfecta para preguntarle mejor a Chico Bestia de su sueño, estaban solos y le estaba intrigando desde que había ido a buscarlo esa mañana.

-¿Bien? _"Anda Rae, pregunta lo que quieras"—_Lo escucho dentro de su mente apoyando la idea

-¿Qué soñaste hoy en la mañana?—Pregunto ella sin podérselo creer ni ella misma y después el ambiente se acompaño de un mutismo espectador.

Chico Bestia se había paralizado y mientras un shock se asomaba en sus ojos su cara también enrojecía.

-Bueno…-Raven pudo notar como la cara de Chico Bestia se ensombrecía, sonreía, pero casi era fingido-…Yo soñé contigo….—Dijo casi en un susurro pero Raven alcanzo a escuchar y sin razón alguna se le acelero el corazón, tal vez era porque mentalmente Chico Bestia razonaba cosas sobre ella que jamás le creyó escuchar, nada en verdad claro, pero aparentemente significativo. —Soñé que…. _"Mad Mod es el Rey del Mundo"_

-"_No puede ser_"—Se dijo a si misma Raven mientras Beast Boy se desplomaba en el suelo en estado hipnótico.

Ese maldito de Demente Mod, ¿Tenía que ser tan inoportuno?

**Referencias**

_Revolution_.- "Mad Mod es el Rey del Mundo"

_TTG #42 Pieces of Me_.- Ella ni siquiera podía entrar a su mente de manera tan fácil, tenia que hacerlo con un espejo, el cual Chico Bestia se había encargado de hacer pedazos.

_Switched._- Y aparecía el Rey Marionetista entre los escombros con su control de videojuego

_Fear Itself_.- ¡Control Fenómeno! jajajajaja

Chan chan chan, Bro-chan is Back, Chan chan chan. Sobran las disculpas, me las enbolso el dia de hoy.

**Angel red:** Hey! Jajaja tu, ya continua tu fanfiction, ¿Quién soy yo para apresurar cuando soy yo la que se tarda décadas en continuar? xD jajaja, yo quiero que Cyborg me despierte a pestañasos :3 seria lindo, bueno, es que adoro a Cy :D, Ahhh que horror perder la memoria! Digo la Flash! Digo la Kid Flash jaja, bueno, pero esque la verdad si da coraje, yo una vez casi pierdo todo y estaba que lloraba, jaja, bueno, mis fanfics no los meto allí, pero mis miles de imágenes si! Jaja Y sobre el concurso manga, bueno, la verdad se acabo el dia que escribi el capitulo pasado, pero aun no anunciaban a los ganadores, yo no gane, asi que a lo mejor los invito a verlo :D ¿Por qué? ¿Tu dibujas manga? De ser asi me encantaría verlo Angel Red!, tienes mucho talento y seria divertidísimo ver una historia tuya con dibujitos jaja, saludos!

**xxelvicioso:** Gracias, gracias

**Tu xD**: Jaja, nunca crei que me criticaran por eso, no me tomes a mal, se agradece la atención :D, la verdad el mas mejor es a propósito, soy ignorante, pero no tanto jaja xD, a los de aquí por mi región nos gusta jugar mucho con las palabras, lamento si te resulto molesto.

**Haoyanna: **Yanna, Nore, no,no, Haoyanna es el nombre artístico jaja xD ¿Protagonisaste novelas? Andale, entonces desde ahora seras Haoyanna Paulina Alberta Nore Patricia jajaja xD ¿102 capitulos es poco? Jaja caray yo no tengo tanto aguante, la serie mas larga que sigo es precisamente Bleach jajaja xD realmente no eres la ultima y ya sabes que no hay nada que perdonar maldita :D

**rouga18:** Hey gracias por pasarte!, Igual en ¿Por qué ella? La verdad trato de ser lo mas realista posible con los personajes, pero supongo que nunca le escapo bien por completo al OCC jaja xD, igual se hace lo que se puede, gracias por comentar.

**SamanthaSC:** Muchas gracias por la atención y en verdad lamento la espera

**Nacho**: Ese nacho! Ya pocos días después de que veas este mensaje veras la otra historia empezada, yo creo comienzo a publicarla la próxima semana , completamente dedicado a mi amigo Nacho, la verdad que si hay mucho RaexRob pero últimamente no se…vi como un levantamiento de StarxRob jajaja xD, yo me mantengo con el BBxRae que es el shipping para el que vivo. Saludisimos!

**don loco**: Hasta a mi me daba hambre cuando hablaban de comerse a Chico Bestia xD jaja gracias por seguir el fanfic, saludos!

**EXXEN:** Jaja, de verdad que me hundo en mi asiento cuando hablan de mi puntualidad xD No me he dado cuenta de tu travesura O.O chin, tanto tiempo y aun me intriga jaja, tu continua también tu fanfic por favor, es de los que mas me gustan

**Hanonkurumi:** Gracias, que bueno que te haga hecho reir, jaja, ya que es la idea, este capitulo no lo vi tan comico pero si digerible jaja saludos!

**niiary:** Me encanta Chico Bestia enbobado jajaja, pobre Raven, me cae que la traigo de lo peor en este fic, me disculpare con ella algún dia jaja.

**Raven Sakura**: Bueno, muchas gracias por pasarte :D que bueno que se fijen tanto en la narración, desafortunadamente no gane en la revista, pero no me justifico, la verdad que la cosa se me vino apresurada e incluso yo sabia que pude haber mandado algo mejor, pero bueno, espero un dia poder compartirlo con mis amigos de Fanfiction :) y pues no hay aguite. Jaja Se cuidan!

**Lila-sama: **Jaja, no manches que malvada yo, todas las preguntas del review y ninguna la conteste en este capitulo jaja, gracias por el review, un abrazo.

**GirlPerfume:** No sabes la alegría que me da que me sigan aquí en fanfiction, aveces hasta yo me sorprendo de tener actividad en el trafico después de décadas que no publico nada :), es lindo y me hace sentirme feliz conmigo, espero sacarte mas sonrisas, saludos!

**revencita:** Hey! Gracias por comentar, siento que eres el éxito del BBxRae justo ahora en fanfiction XD jaja, lamento no haber comentado tus historias, pero la verdad aun no he tenido tiempo para acabar de leerlas pero son muy interesantes, espero escribas mas y mas, saludos!

**Rigs:** Gracias, me encanta que te guste mi historia :D


	4. Mas alto, cada vez mas alto

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~En tu Mente~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Capitulo 4~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mas alto, cada vez mas alto~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

En una oscura guarida, hundida en la obscuridad 5 villanos reían a carcajadas, todos se preguntaban quienes eran aquellos malvados….para que les voy a mentir…. TODOS _**sabían **_quiénes eran esos tarados (lectores, escritora, agente de produccion, el que trae las donitas, incluido).

-¡Dr _luiz_, tráeme otra tasita de té!

-**¡ES DOCTOR **_**LUZ**_** TARADO!**-En su casa, leyendo la computadora un sujeto desconocido llamado Luis le hace una señal obscena a la escritora de este fanfic.

-Lo que sea, gracias—Respondió Mad Mod recibiendo la tasa como el buen, risueño y malvado ingles que es.

-¿Y mi propina?

-Mmmm…creo que había corcholatas por el fregadero

-Órale que bien…¿Y mi propina?

-¡Chicooooos! ¿Creen que al rey marionetista le tengamos que decir adiós?—Si, "ignorado", el que era el buen y maligno Dr. Luz había sido vilmente ignorado, Ja!, pero esos tarados un día se tendrían que disculpar, ellos y esos patéticos titanes, villanos de pacotilla ya que tenga su apocalipsis no los iba a invitar a su fantasía.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Imaginación del Dr. Lamparita~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arriba de un puestito de Hot dogs entre la lava

-¡Buajajajaja! ¡La Tierra es mía!—Riéndose como maniaco a la demonio cuatro ojos-¿Ah?

-Dr. Brillante, que bueno que te encontré—Mad Mod apoyándose en el puestito de Hot Dogs hecho calaverita de la cintura para abajo- ¿Puedes sacarme de aquí?

-Ohh…Hola Mad Mod—Lo saca de la lava-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Pues estaba pasando por allí y después de ver tu fin del mundo pensé que podrías servirme de mentor y podíamos conquistar la Tierra juntos.

-¿Qué osas decir? ¡NUNCA!—Lo empuja con la mano al vacio pero el ingles alcanza a sostenerse de el letrero de el puestito de Hot Dogs.

-Pero….¿Por que?

-¡Un día yo fui tu fantástica niñera! ¡Trabajábamos juntos para la desgracia titán pero tu no quisiste recibir mis conocimientos de inteligencia superior! ¡Me maltrataste! ¡No me diste propina!—El pelirrojo se le queda mirado asombrado….

…..

-¿Notaste que te dijiste niñer**a** en vez de niñer**o**?

-¡MUERE MAD MOD!—Saca un cañón de su traje (Foco ahorrador incluido)

-¡NO! ¡MIS OJOS! AHHHH—Cae al vacio.

-Jajajajajaja—Risa—Jajajajajaja—Risa—Jajajajajajaja—Mas risa.

-Oye—Alguien le toca el hombro y el Dr. Luz se voltea—Esta es mi fantasía, ¿Te podrías salir? Digo, los villanos de verdad queremos trabajar—Si, Trigon el Terrible le tocaba el hombro y el casi se orina en sus pantalones y le da un electroshock por conducción eléctrica—Aunque….no te había visto de cerca…..ahora que te veo…..eres un muchacho muy apuesto….

-¿Ah?—El Dr Luz trago saliva

-…..con razón mi hija Raven quiere casarse contigo…..

- ¡O.O!

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!—Gritando en el suelo de la base horrorizado en posición fetal convulsionándose.

Si.

Todos y cada uno de los presentes lo ignoraron (Escritora incluida).

-Jajajaja No lo sé—Decía Mambo quien no paraba de reír contestándole al ingles su pregunta de hace rato—Pero si pierde podríamos contratar a ese gordito del súper control remoto.

-¿¡Ay no y tener su fea imagen aquí! De cualquier modo no tiene caso contratar más fracasados, ¿No viste la cara de Robin? Voy a ganar azulito.

-¿Tuuu vas a ganar? Jajajajaja, ese chiste siempre me hace gracia—Decía irónico el mago del sombrero-No sé si has notado que todas las risas de hoy fueron gracias a mi asistente en estado de psicosis.

-De quien no nos hubiéramos reído de no ser por su verde compañero en estado de ebriedad.

-¡No es cierto!

-¡Claro que si!

-¡No es cierto!

-¡Claro que sí!

-¡No es cierto!

-¡Claro que sí!

-En todo caso Papi Ding Dong tu juego está perdiendo gracia—Hablo el del antifaz ignorando momentáneamente al de lentes.

-….Si, es cierto….—Admitió pacíficamente el de la boina levantándose de su asiento—Quizás deba ir a ponerle más sabor—Finalizo y se perdió partiendo del cuartel

Una hora había pasado desde que los titanes estaban en el cuartel de operaciones, todos estaban muy cansados y la pareja masoquista veía a Robin y Cyborg con una preciosa cara de fastidio en silencio.

-¬¬-Algo así, por si tenían dudas.

-Oigan, ya dejen de mirarnos así, se siente feo "_Bueno, Raven tiene la misma cara de diario"—_Si, ese era nuestro calvo preferido…¡esperen! ¿Dónde queda Aang?

-A ver, déjenme ver si entendí, a ustedes….se les escapo el REY MARIONETISTA.

-No lo digas así Raven, lo que pasa es que toda esta mala racha ya nos está sobre afectando. _"Mira que a Robin se le escapara control fenómeno…"_

-¡¿Sobreafectando? Y si ya nos hemos vuelto tan perdedores ¿Que se supone que haremos si aparece Slade?

Robin quien estaba en posición fetal en una esquina atino a contestar al fin cambiando su pesimismo por ira.

-¡ESO NO SUCEDERA! ¡NO PERMITIRE QUE DESTRUYAN LA CIUDAD! _"O….me despeinen"_

-No por favor, no discutan por mi causa _"¿Quieren que aparezca Rekmas?"_ —Pidió la Tamaraneana quien aun era de madera junto a su cuerpo en estado zombie reposando en el sillón.—Nosotros somos amigos y los amigos no debemos discutir

-No era por tu causa, era porque no detuvimos villanos recientemente Starfire _"Mira que darse tanta importancia"_

-Pero al menos ya tenemos mi cuerpo—Apunto la Tamaraneana girando su cabeza hacia su verdadero cuerpo inmóvil que yacía en el suelo sin movimiento.—_"¿Esa es una espinilla? O.o"_

-Si, bueno esa es una buena noticia. _"La única"_

**Buena noticia,** eso fue lo que mato el tema y le dio un bello espacio a un espantoso silencio. Ninguno quiso opinar nada, ya habían tenido dos días de los mas idiotas, estúpidos e infinitamente chafas de sus jóvenes y titánicas vidas, estaban sentados en familia viendo la taravision mientras daban un emocionante capitulo de dora la exploradora.

-Viejo ¿Por qué rayos estamos viendo esto?

-¿Quién puede saltar más alto que la montaña?—Televisión.

-Duuuhhh ¬¬ nadie puede saltar mas alto que la montaña Dora, digo, a menos que vuele o sea Sakura Card Captors con la carta del salto, ¿Qué nos crees idiotas? _"¿En serio le estoy contestando a Dora la exploradora?"_

-Todos podemos saltar más alto que la montaña, ¡LAS MONTAÑAS NO SALTAN!

-JAJAJAJAJAJA—Su gran amigo robot literalmente estallo en carcajadas—"_Eres un idiota Chico Bestia"_ Eres un idiota jajajaja

-OYE CALLATE, ¡ME ENGAÑO!—Insistio de manera infantil Beast Dude rojo hasta las orejas-¿No me digas que tu no pensaste….?

-Tu no pensaste, eso es seguro _"Digan JUMP xD"_

-Por dios Cyborg no entiendo ni porque me molesto, al fin y a mi me gusta mas Go Diego GO—Comento el Changeling en broma …..creo…..

-Ahhh Chico Bestia como dices eso, si Dora es lo mejor de Nick Jr "_Ya no pasan bananas en pillama grrrr_"—Le contesto el mitad robot siguiéndole el juego sonriente mientras Raven y Robin hacían una cara de "¿Por qué estos sujetos son mis amigos?"

-¡A mi me gusta mas Dora la exploradora!—Se metió Starfire enérgica.

-¿Verdad que si Star? Es que Go Diego Go no tiene tanta acción y salen con un montón de cursilerías…Dora es como que mas** shonen **tirándole a **gore**.

….

…

…..

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA—Literalmente los tres caballeros estallaron en carcajadas estereotipadas, de esas infantiles sin razón, de esas que se contagian como influenza al nivel de que Starfire quien no entendió se comenzó a reír también.

Raven se quiso reír también aunque se contuvo, pero ni eso pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le asomara en el rostro.

Extrañaban ese tipo de conversaciones en verdad, no habian tenido los días mas relajantes últimamente y esos lapsos hacían los momentos agradables.

No tenían que agregar más, estaban cansados por un grupo de villanos tarados que les habian pateado el trasero que no les habían dejado celebrar, no tenían por qué estar derrengados, necesitaban un respiro, incluso Robin accedió cuando Chico Bestia sugirió poner su nuevo DVD de Mimos Furiosos de la Cárcel que Juegan a Ser Payasos en el Espacio Exterior.

-¿Es esa película mala de nuevo ¬¬? Nos hiciste ir a verla 48 veces al cine—Nota: Robin no quiere decir TODOS

-No seas así Raven, la versión de DVD es mucho mejor. _"DUHH ¿Cómo se atreve a comparar?"_

-¿Y qué tiene de diferente?

-¡AHHHHH! _"¡Eso es un crimen!"—_El rostro de Chico Bestia mostraba una mueca exagerada entre horror y sorpresa, bien si Raven hubiese matado a Bill Gates con una cuchara la miraría de igual manera.

-Me miras como si hubiese matado a Bill Gates con una cuchara—Que decía yo, anótenme un punto

El resto miraba a los dos muy atentos con expresión divertida, ya estaban acostumbrados a sus discusiones sin sentido pero aun así siempre hacían de espectadores por el simple hecho de que el par siempre los entretenían con sus interesantes comentarios.

-¡¿Cómo que que tiene de diferente?—Le apunta con el dedo acusadoramente-Esta es la versión con Blue Ray que incluye una hora completa de anuncios del FBI contra la piratería, la versión editada de la película por la sobrina del sujeto que trae las donas con chocolate, el especial del guardarropa de lo que no usaron los extras en las escenas de acción y la versión larga de los créditos en cámara lenta.

-Santo cielos, que emocionante—Tono sarcástico-Yo me voy a dormir, no tengo paciencia para esto—Anuncio Raven levantándose de su asiento

-¡Pero apenas son las 7:00!—"Dijo" el joven de ore….no esperen…. **"GRITO"** el joven de las orejas puntiagudas reaccionando de repente mientras su mirada se volvía mas cálida, la gótica se levantaba de su asiento y les daba la espalda—_"No quiero que te vayas"_

Chico Bestia pudo ver un escalofrió recorrer la espalda de Raven sin razón junto a una mueca de incomodidad.

Raven no quería ser descortés, pero cada que escuchaba esos mensajes enternecedores le daban ganas de correr, verdaderamente no podía comprender los pensamientos de su compañero, la confundían por completo, ella y Chico Bestia llevaban mucho tiempo siendo amigos, sabía que era importante para el y que el lo era para ella, pero nunca creyó que lo fuera **tanto**, los comentarios mentales que su verde amigo hacia los otros titanes eran muy diferentes a los que le dirigía a ella, tal vez estaba paranoica, si, le gustaba creer eso.

Justo ahora era el centro de atención de 5 pseudovillanos que por alguna razón juntos se había vuelto una autentica molestia, se estaba volviendo loca, nunca un día se le había hecho tan vergonzoso en su corta vida, ni siquiera cuando había dicho en voz alta que el antifaz de Robin la hacía sentir súper o la habían transformado en conejita se comparaba a la frustración de saber que Mambo le había abierto el pensamiento.

Con eso tenia para volverse demente.

¿Por qué a todo eso tenían que agregarse Chico Bestia y sus "dulces" comentarios?

Se negaba a pensarlo, a soñarlo, a volverlo su fantasía.

Porque era eso…una fantasía.

Y si creía que Chico Bestia por alguna estúpida razón estaba enamorado de ella se maldecía a si misma hasta el cansancio, pero lo que era peor, cuando se decía que Chico Bestia no se podía estar fijando en ella, tenía que llegar a la conclusión de que si no era Chico Bestia quien la estaba mirando de mas y ella estaba sacando conclusiones sin razón en plena neurosis podía mas bien ser ELLA quien tenía sentimientos por el Changeling.

La molestaba

Se odiaba.

Se sentía como una fisgona y no era en lo absoluto su culpa.

Pensó en que pensarían los titanes si les dijera lo que le pasaba respecto al regalo del mago azul.

¿Estaría bien?

¿Confiarían en ella?

¿La evitarían?

Siempre se guardaba los problemas para ella, no era del tipo que pedía ayuda.

Jamás respondió la inquisición del Changeling, se había quedado allí parada como una perfecta imbécil mirándolo a los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba **minutos** parada en el mismo lugar sin contestar mirando acarameladamente a Chico Bestia cuando se giro a ver los rostros sonrientes de los demás titanes y noto la expresión candorosa de Beast boy sumida en una intensa confusión que entre la curiosidad al verla "despertar" solo le sonrió.

Y ella pudo sentir su rostro enrojecer.

No dijo nada, escucho las conclusiones tontas de sus compañeros.

Ellos también creían que le gustaba el joven de ojos esmeraldas.

Lo leía en su pensamiento y no, no era literal.

Podía escucharlo entre las caras picarescas que intentaba por todos los medios ignorar rechazando el contacto del cuentachistes.

¿Era ella la única que no se había dado cuenta?

¡AAHHH! ¿En que pensaba?

-_"Claro que no debías darte cuenta Raven"—_Se dijo a si misma_—"No es real y si lo fuera ¿Qué te importa?"_—La terquedad, la negación, esa era la Raven de siempre.

Se retiro sin decir una sola palabra a su cuarto, justo ahora le hacía bien un buen descanso, su cuerpo no le pesaba, era su alma quien debía relajarse.

Se quedo mirando el techo y se habría quedado allí más cuando escucho un ruido ensordecedor parecido a una explosión de alerta iluminando la torre.

Ahora la pregunta, Raven se entero de que la ciudad estaba bajo ataque por…

a)La lucecita roja color Trigon…o lucecita navideña

2) Robin gritando como un demente lo que ya sabían pero que igual gozaba repetirles ¡Titanes Hay Problemas!

3) El sonido desgraciado que había sido cambiado de una señal de alerta por una misteriosa voz parecidísima a la de la chica que anuncia el papel Charmin que decía: Cha Cha Cha. Levántense jóvenes titanes, hay ultra problemas y son tan resistentes que tendrán que dar más, pero son tan suaves que podrían ir menos, Cha, Cha, Cha.

Si contestaron LAS TRES, contestaron mal, nunca negamos la posibilidad de subrayar todas las respuestas o bien ninguna, porque efectivamente….fue ninguna

Ella seguía en su mundo ficticio, mirando a la nada con los ojos abiertos como si el techo de su habitación fuese el portal hacia la eternidad.

-¡Raven! Tenemos problemas, anda.

Pero esa voz, si la saco de su mente, la trajo al mundo real, la saco de su trance, la levanto con una fuerza misteriosa deteniéndose a unos pocos pasos lentos de la entrada mientras un rinoceronte derribaba su puerta (No fue muy difícil que digamos) y se destransformaba.

Chico Bestia la miraba parada como si le hubiesen salido raíces que la mantenían atada al suelo.

Se sorprendió incluso de que no lo hubiera regañado por derribar su puerta.

-No….no habías salido….te tardaste "_Lo bueno que Cyborg me regalo esa pomada anti-regaños_"—Se excuso el apenado ya que había derribado la puerta tras no escucharla responder…aun no lo hacía…-¿Raven?

-¿Si?

-¿Nos vamos?

-¡AH! Si…-Contesto ella cayendo en la cuenta mientras el le sonreía y ambos partían al centro de control.

Robin revisaba la computadora oprimiendo las teclas a gran velocidad.

-En las afueras de la ciudad…. ¡TITANES AL ATAQUE!—Dio la orden mientras los demás salían disparados y se detuvieron a la mitad…

-Ahhh…¿Cómo nos vamos a ir? _"Robin a de decir que que tonta pregunta…pues ¡En alfombra!"_—Pregunto Starfire a quien Cyborg sostenía con la mano en estado marioneta mientras recordaba un programa de la televisión.

-Nos robaron el auto T ¿Recuerdas? _"¿Por queeee? TTOTT"_—Corroboro el atleta

-¡Tendremos que tomar el T-sub!

-El nuevo T Sub, recuerden que Chico Bestia perdió el primero ¬¬

-Pero se necesitan 5 personas para manejarlo…-Aclaro Raven seria dirigiéndose a Robin.

-A menos que….no nos lo llevemos completo—Dijo Robin sonriendo mientras en los demás se formaba una cara de What? -Podemos llevarnos solo tres partes, recuerden que el T-sub se desarma, esta vez hay que llevarnos 3 en vez de 5, no tendremos misiles pero no creo que lo necesitemos, la idea es aterrizar. Raven tu te llevaras a Starfire contigo—Le encargo el enmascarado y la pelimorada asintió.

-¿Y yo? "_Fantástico, ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que no puede hacer nada?"_—Pregunto Cyborg apuntando a su incapacidad.

-Iras junto a Chico Bestia.

-¿¡QUE?—Dijeron los dos amigos al unisonó.

-Chico Bestia tu eres el mas pequeño de todos, hay mayor espacio contigo.

_-"¡Pero Cyborg esta gordo!"_ ¡Pero Cyborg esta FUERTE!—Se defendió el Changeling con ese argumento.

-¡Olvídate de eso!—Ordeno el líder-¡TITANES AL ATAQUE!

Ordeno mientras bajaban a la habitación en donde se hallaba la nave T.

-Robin, la nave se ve ridícula sin las demás partes. _"Ya me imagino lo que pensaría la Liga: Ehhhhhhh los titanes y su nave fea"—_Se quejo Chico Bestia ya que les faltaban los dos laterales.

Los titanes llegaron pronto al lugar establecido pero por alguna razón Robin mantenía aun la nave en el cielo.

-Robin ¿Por qué no aterrizas?—Pregunto la hechicera.

-Es que no encuentra el estacionamiento para naves Raven—Le contesto el cuentachistes

-¡No, no es por eso!—Se defendió Robin sonrojándose ligeramente, prueba de que era la pura verdad y que no podía dejar sus dotes de niño bueno—"_Estúpido Chico Bestia_"

La nave aterrizo.

El sector era del tipo peligroso, de esos en los que entre las calles grafiteadas te encuentras vendedores de Droga en cada esquina.

-Sean cautelosos _"Cielos, esto parece la ciudad del pecado_"—Advirtio el líder a sus compañeros ante el silencio mortífero de las calles aparentemente desoladas.

-¿Ustedes ven alg…?_"MAD MOD ESTA CON NOSOTROS"—_Raven quien ya se sabía el juego estiro el brazo para que el titán joven no se diera un guamazo contra el suelo atrapándolo antes de caer.

-Esto….Cyborg…..

-¡ALLI!—Apunto el mitad maquina levantando un pie para lanzar un rayo de su cañon sónico que se impacto en un callejón.—Me pareció ver algo….¡AHHHH!—Grito de la impresión cuando uno de los sirvientes de Daddy Ding Dong le apareció en la espalda accediendo a su sistema.

Robin quien tiene los reflejos más rápidos lanzo una bomba de hielo que congelo al sujeto amarillo quien se cayó con el golpe helado hacia el suelo que rompió el cristal frio en mil pedazos pero tres mas se le lanzaron desde el cielo tirándolo mientras sacaban un par de herramientas de mecanico propiciándole golpes secos.

-Azarath…Metrion….¡Zinthos!—Invoco la dama de las sombras haciendo levitar al trió de formas de vida no identificadas marca DDD(Esperen, eso parece talla de ropa) antes de darse cuenta de que estaban rodeados por un ejército de unos 20 sujetos.-¿Por qué el ridículo de Daddy Ding Dong manda a estos sujetos? Ni siquiera saben pelear.

-No los mando a pelear—Agrego el nombrado apareciendo en un auto azul igualito al de Cyborg.

-¡Oye! ¡Ese es mi auto!—Le grito Cyborg a Daddy Ding Dong o a la escritora Bro-chan

-Ellos están aquí para volver chatarra las maquinas.

-¿Qué Rayos….?—Dijo Robin antes de notar como todas sus armas se salían de su cinturón sin razón alguna hechas pedazos.

-Y eso incluye a su amigo—Explico hablando por Cyborg quien lo miraba furioso- la nave T—Todos se giraron, solo para ver al "nuevo T-sub" atrapado en una corriente eléctrica mientras un campo de energía rodeaba en círculo a los héroes de Jump City.—Ahora no podrán salir titanes y aunque pudieran no tienen en que irse.—Dijo el de la boina tranquilo saliéndose del campo con sus súbditos mientras se abría una puerta temporal que se cerro casi inmediatamente, subiéndose al coche titán encendiendo el motor.

-¡TITANES TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ!

-_"Como si no lo supiéramos_"—El mitad maquina no hallaba si dar cabezazos, narizazos o besos con tal de salir.

-Cyborg, Chico Bestia está en estado zombie, seria magnifico si lo sacaras de su trance

-En seguida me encargo

Raven se coloco en pose de meditación concentrado su poder oscuro pensando en salir por medio de su soul self.

El barbón ya se escapaba por la acera, los titanes lo vieron alejarse por el camino.

-Esto no está funcionando _"Auch, mi espalda_"—Robin quien daba golpes con tal de abrir la puerta estaba más que cansado.—Necesitamos un plan.

-Cyborg….¿Donde esta tu pierna?—Se percato la ojimorada esperando lo peor.

Pero se equivoco, su moreno amigo sonrió con todos los dientes mientras se encargaba de despertar a su verde compañero.

-¿Dónde crees?

Mientras tanto a dos kilómetros de allí el señor de mediana edad corría a toda velocidad escuchando rockabilly como si estuviera viviendo hace décadas.

-¿Quieren que cambie de estación?—Les pregunto a sus extraños amigos quienes contestaban afirmativamente al unisonó pero justo cuando su mano estaba por alcanzar el botón unos cables se le enredaron en la mano.

Bien ustedes ya conocen bien el brazo espía de Cyborg…pero les aseguro que no sabían de la pierna espía de Cyborg, básicamente es lo mismo, solo que tiene radio fm incluida.

-¡AHH!—Incluso una persona tan tranquila como Papi se tuvo que sorprender cuando el pie lo sacaba volando por la ventana con cohetes incorporados haciéndolo volar por los cielos ya oscurecidos, el auto perdió su curso saliéndose del camino estrellándose contra un edificio mientras los sujetos de colores saltaban para salvar su vida.

El villano hizo por defenderse, pero apenas toco a la pierna voladora que lo llevaba como rehén esta se calentó a una temperatura que lo hizo soltarla de inmediato mientras sus manos ardían.

El cohete llevaba a Daddy Ding Dong tan alto que si lo hubiese soltado allí lo abría matado, pero como los titanes no son, ni serán jamás un grupo de asesinos al menos por ahora hacían todo lo posible por sacarle un susto y vaya que lo lograron.

Más alto, mas alto.

-Oye….se que me oyes, esto no tiene porque acabar así…

-Hola Ding Dong—Saludo Cyborg desde una bocina añadida junto a una pantalla que mostraba su rostro.

-No seas así…bájame de aquí.

-Como quieras—Accedió el androide soltándolo un par de metros antes de volverlo a atrapar mientras la gorra se le caía al amante de las carreras.

Más alto, cada vez mas alto

-Esta bien…Tu ganas….¿Que quieres?

-Una hamburguesa con papas, una cajita feliz, un juguete del avatar _"Tienen una figura de Appa que come alfalfa de verdad"….._

-¡Cyborg!—Se escucho la voz de sus amigos enojados por la bocina

-¡No!—Reacciono poniéndose serio—Dinos donde están tus amigos.

-Abajo, los dejaste en mi auto, ¿recuerdas?

-No esos amigos…hablo de Mad Mod, El Dr. Luz, el rey marioneta y eso.

El abyecto conductor lo pensó un buen rato.

Más alto, cada vez mas alto

-¿Tardas? Tal vez deba empezar a contar….5…..4….3….2….

-Mad Mod y los otros están en una base en el bosque, cercas de una cueva en el subterráneo.—Admitio con cara de decepción.

-Jajaja, fantástico, dijo el mitad androide, oye no sabes lo bueno que es que no nos conozcamos, porque si te hubiésemos enfrentado ya varias veces sabrías que no somos capaces de matar a un ciudadano, aun siendo una escoria como tu ¡GRACIAS!—Agradeció el titán mayor mientras la tele se apagaba y el villano maldecía a los 4 vientos…y a Cyborg….

Daddy Ding Dong puede presumirse hoy como obra de arte, colgado de la ropa en la antena del edificio mas alto de la ciudad con los brazos y las manos atadas, algún Superman bien tendría que encontrárselo uno de estos días.

**¿Creyeron que se habian deshecho de mi? ¡Pues nunca! Jajajaja xD no es el mejor capitulo del mundo, pero es algo! Y es una continuación, la verdad que yo me sorprendo de todos los clics que recibo en la historia aun después de siglos de no continuar. Bien, aprovechando el comentario sentimental vengo aquí a invitarlos a checarme también en ficctionpress, hermanita de fanfiction en donde ya tengo cuenta con el mismo nombre y podrán encontrarme vía mi perfil para hallarse con historias originales que ire publicando dia a dia, son de todo tipo, de momento solo tengo un oneshot serio, pero puedo prometerles que habrá de todo.**

**00camii00: **Que bueno que disfrutes mi estilo y te rias de los chistes no llevo mucho de verte aquí en la pagina, pero se que escribes y pues lo menos que podría hacer es darte la bienvenida después de ya algo de tiempo que estas publicando :D, saludos!

**Kuuuuuu**: Eso es muy alagador, muchas gracias por poner atención en mi historia, lamento el retraso.

**EXXEN**: No manches, me habian amenazado ya antes muchas veces por fanfiction, pero nunca una amenaza me habia dado tanto miedo :O jajajaja esque enserio eso es vil! Jajaja ni Slade es tan malo, que onda con tu historia ya continúala, luego te vas contra mi y mis tiempos xD, saludos amigo EXXEN!

**Alex:** Jajaja, me encantan esos comentarios que comprueban que la historia es lo suficientemente comica como para que el jajaja no sea solo por nomas jajaja xD espero y este capitulo te haya gustado también, saludos!

**Yesipokefanatica:** Chin, no manches, no sabes lo feliz que me ponen tus reviews X3 esque si vieras como me encantan los reviews largos! :D jajaja se me hizo cura que alguien entendiera la indirecta de "propaganda de fic barato xD" y hablando del fic barato, quiero modificar ¿Por qué ella? Bueno, mas bien corregir ¬¬ tiene chorrocientos mil errores, algunos gracias a fanfiction que no dejan escribir a una libremente ¬¬ jajaja pero ¿Por qué me desquito contigo? xD muchas gracias por el reviews, de verdad que que buena onda de ti dejarme de los dos capítulos, lastimosamente hoy no pude torturar a los titanes tan bien, quise darles un descancito para que pasen bien su navidad.

**revencita**: La Bro-chan's company lamenta cualquier ofensa que se le pudo haber lanzado al osito winnie pooh! Se respeta por completo los gustos de los lectores y lamenta cuando se pasa de manchada con ese tipo de cosas :D jajaja, me dio risa el chiste de la pistola, es de esos chistes inocentes y tontitos que te dan risa presisamente por eso ¿Podria usarlo alguna veeez? XD se piden derechos de autor!, saludos!

**Angel red: **Aaaaaaangeeeel Reeeeeed, maldita ya continua! Jajaja, nooo, quien soy yo para exigir jajaja pero esque me muero de ganas por saber como acaba alguno de tus fics x3 jajaja me encanta como te vas de TT a Naruto! ¿Raven? ¿Pervertida? Naaaa, nomas se poseyó de ella el maestro roshi jajajaj xD, Nou no gane TTOTT jajaja, si, si lo voy a mostrar, será un manga largo, bueno mas bien tengo dos, pero estoy corrigiendo unas cosas, si tengo deviantart pero casi no lo uso…tendre que comenzar a usarlo ¬¬, lo pienso publicar por medio de un blog que estamos armando yo y mis amigos :D, a mi me gustaría también ver el tuyo, suena interesante, mis dos historias son de fantasia jajaja xD, aunque aveces siento que me paso con las tintas…bueno una que le haya mas a los colores que al dibujo tiene que desquitarse cuando es a blanco y negro…. xD, personalmente yo tampoco se casi nada de publicación manga O.O he encontrado un par de paginas pero de allí…son muy poquitos los mangas que he visto publicados…y aun menos los que me han gustado :x, esta perumanga por ejemplo, aveces la visito XD jajaja, me mato lo que escribirste al final con mad mod y el dr luz, saludos!.

**Daniela: **Gracias por pasarte por mis historias , incluida ¿Por qué ella? Jaja, si vieras como me sorprendo de las visitas que recibe la historia aun O.O quiero corregir un par de cosas, jaja, la verdad no puedo prometer un beso al final de mis fics, soy del tipo al que no les gusta de final :/ aunque en algunos casos pasa! saludos!

**rouga18**:Gracias por comentarme siempre xD te mando un abrazo, saludos!

**Taniushka**: jajaja a mi también se me pasa muchas veces poner reviews asi que no hay problema , al fin esto se hace mas por hobbie que por fama jajaja, saludos!

**Lila-sama**: Ya conoces mi mente malvada jajaja xD, en este tampoco se supo el sueño, tal vez…algún dia xD, nos vemos! Saludos!

**ValexPuki8:** jajaja, no sabia que significaba fome xD me pusiste a investigar! Jaja, gracias por comentar y que bueno que te guste el fic.

**Haoyanna: **Haoyanna(Usando el nombre artístico) jajaja que bueno que se rio mi amiga lejana jajaja xD pues es que una que ve puras series cortitas…jajaja xD, no fuiste la ultima, mira a todos los monitos de arriba, se te extraña mujer, saludos!

**Hanonkurumi**: Jajaja apuntamos 3 amenazas de muerte contra Mad Mod, menos mal que no son contra la autora xD saludos!

**SamanthaSC**: Gracias por el interés en el fanfiction :O la verdad que si, pobre Raven, mira en los pensamientos que la meto ;D jaja, saludos!


	5. Interferencia

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~En tu Mente ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Capitulo 5~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Interferencia~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"_Pensamiento verdadero"_

"Pensamiento falso"

¿Alguna vez has tenido esa sensación de victoria después de un mal momento? Esa de…mi pez se escapo pero me encontré un perrito.

Dichos acontecimientos te dicen con una alegre sonrisa ¡A disfrutar el día baby…hasta que un imbécil te lo arruine claaarooo!

Nadie puede decir que el éxito se siente peor después de que entre tantos días jodidos, un día te levantes y retes a tu suerte diciendo…hoy te vencí y no me arrepiento.

Justo en ese momento esa especie de júbilo atravesó la mente de nuestros adoradísimos, bellos, increíbles, fantásticos, magníficos e inmensamente** ILUSOS** titanes.

Porque si crees que el destino es tan hermoso y que Tique no anda lanzando los dados para hacer del día el mas odioso, feo, horrible, macabro, espantoso, desgraciado y malvado realmente no has leído ni una letra mía en esta página.

Pero bueno bueno, vamos a detallar la gloria por un momento.

Robin, quien iba en pose de fantasioso, tenía un rostro de superioridad que decía "Ni Superman me llega a los tobillos"

A Starfire quien era de madera aun realmente no se le notaba una expresión diferente, pero hacia comentarios animados con energía cada dos segundos como si Gepetto le hubiese rezado a la hada azul mandarla a ser una niña de verdad.

Cyborg estaba prácticamente hecho un padrote, sentado cómodamente mientras los achichincles de Ding Dong a quien muy educadamente habían pedido (Obligado) reparaciones, arreglaban al atleta para que pudiese estar bien y lo tenían sentado como rey.

Chico Bestia caminaba bailando, completamente alegre, como si el mismísimo señor le hubiese mandado dulces desde el lejano cielo.

Raven en cambio bien tenía una expresión monótona y completamente neutral, recuerden que aquí tenemos un perfil de chica gótica no-sonriente absoluto, pero cualquiera podía notar su buen humor, el cual no era obvio pero evidente.

Muy dentro de sí una vocecita dentro de su obscuro Nevermore, junto a la súper Raven rosa que patrocina el colgate decía "En tu cara azul Mambo".

Al fin, era algo que se merecía, ya que después de dos días enteros de completo horror, de magistral vergüenza, de espantosas escenas y comentarios que no querían ser escuchados, al fin podría vivir en la ignorancia como siempre había hecho y pretender que este terrible incidente jamás había pasado.

Cyborg estaba ahora en sus 5 sentidos vivito y coleando como el ahora reparado auto T….ok…este último no estaba vivo…ni coleando por supuesto, pero estaba completo.

Cómodamente los 5 héroes iban sentados dirigiéndose al bosque apenas se enteraron de la ubicación de sus captores. Ellos no eran del tipo que buscaba problemas y se obsesionaban con encontrar a los villanos como enfermos paranoicos de clínica pero….bueno…ahora que lo pienso…..alguno que otro sí (¿Quién es Slade? ¿Qué quiere de nosotros? ¿A dónde se fue? ¿Qué marca de pasta dental usa? ¿Tendrá nariz? ¿Se rasurara? ¿Ira al baño o su traje trae baño incluido?) pero bueno era más normal que fuesen los villanos quienes buscaran problemas y ellos quienes defendían el orden y a los ciudadanos que al revés, pero esta vez mis amados lectores, fantásticos proyectos de persona, los jóvenes héroes estaban tan desesperados por partirles la cara a esos malditos villanos metiches que inmediatamente se habían dirigido camino a la base manejados por una fuerza externa a sus personalidades que los poseía , entiéndanlos por favor, no es que los titanes sean una bola de psicópatas vengativos (¡MAL PENSADOS!) pero esos maniacos(Los villanos, no se vayan a confundir) se habían metido en su casa, en su vida personal, se habían metido con su orgullo, con su honor.

Oh si, el día de hoy iba a haber un show violento y el equipo de héroes, Demente Mod, el Rey Marionetista, el Doctor Luz(No, el no) y el sorprendente Mambo estaban invitados.

-¡Detente! _" A ver si puedes, te pasaste 3 semáforos bastardo ¬¬_"—Anunció el líder de los jóvenes titanes al haberse metido en la mitad del arbolado—Seguiremos a pie.

-Ohhh no Robbie, no dejare solo denuevo a mi bebé "_Seria tan irresponsable como dejarlo con su tío Chico Bestia ¬¬_"—Se quejo el ahora mas fashion que todos hombre de metal quien brillaba de la encerada.

-¿Y qué?—Se metió la dama de las sombras apoyando al del antifaz- ¿Pretendes acelerar e irrumpir en la base rompiendo muros como una vil bestia?

5 minutos después.

-No debí preguntar—ZAP allí iba ese lindo pino volando junto a una roca dirigiéndose al cielo como el equipo Rocket—Cyborg, no es un poco estúpido que quieras cuidar de tu auto con los mil y un rayones que ya llevas al ir por el bosque como un autentico loco.

Llegaron a la mitad, los arboles se alzaban sobre ellos y Cyborg buscaba desesperadamente señales de vida mientras la hija de Trigon se posicionaba en pose de meditación buscando pensamientos fuera de los de sus compañeros titanes.

El resto buscaba manualmente en los alrededores, Chico Bestia por el cielo y Star y Robin por Tierra.

No había nada, ni una señal, como si se hubiesen extinguido en una nube de partículas desconocidas para los héroes.

Robin recorría la zona, buscando detrás de arboles, bajo las piedras, no, bajo las piedras no, ya no las podía.

-¡AHHHH! ¡Mi espalda!—Se quejo con dolor-¿En verdad seré tan patético de viejo? "_Y tan feo"_

-No te preocupes "viejo", al fin que con la magia de la DC y la animación apenas y crecimos "_Y nos quedamos guapos" _—Comento el bromista aterrizando con una sonrisa ayudándole a levantar la piedra, Raven se sorprendió de la respuesta mental...no será que también Chico Bestia….-¡Raven ya deja de acosarme con la mirada!

-….—Silencio-¡NO TE ESTABA ACOSANDO!—Comento al darse cuenta de la situación roja….(de la furia, no se me confundan).

Y sus amigos soltaron una risita de jijiji que a ella no le gusto nada.

-No parece que estén aquí.

-No están aquí. Mi radar no capta señales vivas que sean humanas. _"Maldición ya tengo hambre, si no los encontramos me los como vivos ¬¬"_

_-_¿Nos engañaron?—Pregunto con inocencia la pelirroja—"_O murieron O.o"—¡_Censura…!-"_¡__**Quiero decir!**__ o fue su __**destrucción final**_"—Así está apto para los niños.

-Así parece—Confirmo la pelimorada con una mano en la barbilla.—Sera mejor irnos.

-Dughhhhhhhhh—Ese no era un ser de inteligencia superior, era Chico Bestia saludando a las hormigas en estado zombi, Raven no pudo escuchar sus pensamientos, simplemente justo ahora no había pensamientos.

-Ahhh…..Cyborg—Levanto un dedo anunciándole al hombre de acero que había un imbécil sobre el suelo.

-Diablos—Se giró el androide-¿No lo puedes despertar tu? _"Que pregunta"_

_-_No—Que respuesta.

-Deacuerdo—Comento acercándose a su amigo- Había una vez un gato que tenía 16 vidas, paso una 4x4 y lo mato xD—Comento sonriendo mientras el peliverde los miraba con espirales- ¡DIGO! Causo su…destrucción final.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA—Se levanto riéndose aniñadamente-¡Oye espera! ¡El gatitooo! _"Se fue a comer whiscat en el cielo"—_Comento ligeramente deprimido después de un rato mientras se dirigía rendido al auto.

-No esperen, ellos estuvieron aquí _"Y comieron pollo ¬¬" _Miren, allí hay alitas de pollo.

-Cualquiera pudo haber comido pollo Cyborg—Lo regaño la dama oscura con frialdad.

-Yo no—Agrego contento Chico Bestia con una sonrisa enorme mientras los titanes se alistaban para dirigirse al auto T con parsimonia.—_"Yo solo como…"_

-Tofu, detesto el maldito tofu y todos los demás vegetales que comes ¬¬.

-Oye, no solo como vegetales—Protestaba el chico…vegetal :B—_"También como granos, panes, carbohidratos…."_

-Claro claro _"Por eso esta verde…"_—Decía Cyborg dándole el avión detrás de sus compañeros-¡ESPEREN!—Grito sacándolos a todos de su mundo y poniéndolos en alerta—Si los vegetarianos comen vegetales….¿Que comen los humanitarios? O.o

-Ash—Raven se golpeo en la frente completamente frustrada.-¡Solo sube al estúpido auto y vamos por Ding Dong! Estoy tan molesta.

5 minutos después

-¡Cuatrocientos quinientos dos elefantees se columpiaabaan sobre la tela….!

-Corrección, estoy hiper molesta ¬¬-Comento fría la hechicera al escuchar a sus dos compañeros odiosos, uno verde y otra pelirroja cantar a su lado durante TOOOODO EL CAMINO

-¡…Como veían que resistía…! ¡Canta con nosotros Raven!—La animo el metamorfo.

-No me sé la letra. ¬¬—Ok, no la animo.-¿Cyborg ya casi llegamos?—Comento impaciente, si no podía triturar el maldito cuello de Mambo al menos quería sacar toda su furia con el conductor barbudo.—Digo, si es que el auto llega, no creo que tantos golpes le hagan bien.

-No dejare solo a mi auto otra vez Raven, es el amor de mi vida.

La gótica se limito a girar los ojos con pereza.

-Espera—Aviso después de un rato saliéndose de su mundo.-¿Qué es eso?

Un carro abandonado con marcas de desechos tóxicos estaba en la mitad del camino y el chico de acero se detuvo.

Se miraron entre si un momento dudosos.

-_"…que auto…seria la pareja perfecta de mi bebe…es que es tan sexy, ya se…armare un shipping en la internet junto a mis paginas de BBxRae y…." _¿De dónde salió ese auto?—Pregunto nuestro calvo preferido mientras Raven sin "razón" alguna le mandaba una mirada de muere fría y lentamente.

-Tal vez del mismo lugar de donde sale la música en medio del monte en las películas de vaqueros.—Comento el titán joven con una gran sonrisa

-¿Amigos de que transporte están hablando?—Pregunto la extraterrestre confundida ya que debido a su tamaño no alcanzaba a ver por la ventana

-Podría ser una trampa—Atribuyo el verde dejando que un flash de inteligencia se le asomara.-¡Qué tal que es un transformer!—Obviamente no duro, era demasiado para ser verdad.

-¿Qué tal y hay alguien atrapado y tiene problemas?—Apunto el ex compañero de Batman y de nuevo compartieron miradas-¡Titanes al ataque!—Decidió por todos el pelopincho y los jóvenes titanes salieron al rescate.

-Mmmmmphh….mmmpppphhh….—Se escuchó una voz forcejeando desde la cajuela.

Cyborg arranco la tapa lanzándola lejos.

-Trae un pañuelo—Anunció el verde haciendo énfasis en lo que todos ya sabían (Lectores no incluidos)—_"Y es de Mega Monkeys"_

-No me digas —Atinó a comentar Robin quitándole el paliacate a la mujer que estaba amarrada.

-¿La secuestraron?

-Oh no, su esposo y ella iban a comprar este hermoso auto con desechos toxicos y ella solo estaba probando el espacio en la cajuela amordazada Chico Bestia ¬¬.

-Ja-ja-ja ¬¬ muy graciosa Raven—Comento molesto el joven titan-_"Jajaja, se pasa X´D"—_De acuerdo…no tan molesto…

-Ya **cásense** ustedes dos—Los mando a callar el moreno serio….—Yo quiero ser el padrino :D—Jaja ¡MENTIRA!

Raven y Chico Bestia se giraron a mirar a Cyborg con rabia.

-¿Puedo ser la niña que lanza las flores?—Aventuro la extraterrestre alegre.—_"Mejor a ser la ridícula que grita en las películas ¡YO ME OPONGO!...aawwww que lindo seria eso :3…..¡MIENTRAS NO SEA EN MI BODA!"_

-_"Awwww que asqueroso seria eso ¬¬"_—Pensó para si la hechicera al escuchar los cursis comentarios de su amiga alienígena como si hubiese escuchado que había Plasmus para cenar esta noche, e iba a opinar, ¡claro que iba a opinar!.

-¿Quién le hizo esto?-¡Claro que la iban a interrumpir! ¡Pero ella iba a opinar que no se les olvide!

-Yo…Yo…-Decía la mujer con cierta desesperación—Oh maldición, mi blusa está llena de desechos tóxicos, ¡Lo bueno que uso Clear Cleaner!

Patrocinadores On:

Porque así es chicos, ninguna mugre puede resistir al poder quitamanchas de Clear Clean…que limpia TODO…(Excepto la conciencia…..…por ahora….…..O.ó) … desde la mancha de guacamole que se le cayó hace un mes y medio hasta el polvo de mágico que dejo el hada de los dientes mientras acompañaba a tu mamá hasta tu almohada a dejarte plata.

Es Cleaaaar Cleaneeer

Es tan fácil y sencillo su uso que usted no lo podrá creer

Solo quite la tapa del rociador y échale Pinol, Vanish, Salvo, Ariel, Suavitel, Ensueño, Fabuloso(Como limpia mi fabuloso, todo queda, mas limpio, brillante y hediondo), Easy Off Bam, Orange Glom, Jabón Roma, etc….(Biodegradable) y si no explota tu casa en el proceso(O si explota) abras quitado la mancha(La pintura, el cemento, la vigas de acero….) con una facilidad, con la que habría sido mejor pintar de nuevo ese pedazo.

El único producto que quita los deshechos tóxicos de la ropa….y todo lo demás…..

Ordénelo ¡AHOOOORAAA!

Patrocinadores Off

-¿La robaron?—Preguntó el líder volviendo de la fantasía a la realidad ¡DIGO! Del comercial al programa…

-Noooo, les preste mis cosas y se fueron corriendo de la emoción ¬¬

-Adonde se fueron—Interrumpió Cyborg antes de que el del antifaz respondiera con cosas no aptas para personas tan finas como ustedes—"_Mejor interrumpo, antes de que Robin responda con cosas no aptas para gnomos"—_Broma broma

-No lo sé _"Héroes tarados, pues para eso los necesito ¬¬"_

-Ohh hombre, estoy tan enojado con esos sujetos que les daría una paliza ahora mismo—Dijo Cyborg golpeando un puño contra su palma.—_"Y les haría cosquillas"_

-Alguien debería acompañarla y buscar apoyo con las autoridades—Comentó firmemente Raven

-No, no, por favor…prosigan, a mí lo que me interesa es que atrapen a ese malvado, yo estaré bien.

Todos se dirigieron con un gesto dudoso hacia el líder.

Ohhh esa sed de venganza…¡DIGO!..._de justicia._ Era tan tentadora, tan adictiva, tan seductora.

-Raven, teletransportala a la estación de policías.—La hechicera no ocupó una segunda opinión ya la tomaba del brazo a la mujer cuando.

-¡No me toques!—Comento dándole un manotazo a la dama obscura que saco….¿Polvo mágico?.

-¿Qué?

-¡MAMBO JAMBO!—Gritó y en el acto desapareció con la gótica en una nube de humo.

Los titanes miraron la escena, luego se miraron entre sí, luego miraron a la autora, luego a Chico Bestia.

-¡Eso no fue culpa mía!—Se defendió Chico Bestia con dos manos en alto. —_"O si lo fue…."_

Raven tosió en la escena mientras miraba a la mujer transformándose en el mago, su vestido se transformo en esmoquin, su cara se volvió azul fenomenoide y su nariz creció a niveles preocupantes.

Ella reconoció el lugar, era ese estúpido sombrero de nuevo.

-¡Mambo!—Rugió….no esperen, Raven es más fina…**_Vociferó_** _**fuertemente**_ visiblemente enojada la gema. Al menos esta vez tenía sus poderes-¡AZARATH METRIO ZINT…!

Y desapareció, en una nube de polvo, sin golpes, sin bromas, sin guantes asesinos por su espalda, el mago hechicero azul odioso narizón detestable sin atacar se esfumo simplemente, pero ella ya había caído una vez en eso, había creído que el brujo bromista no le había hecho nada y ella lo había pagado caro, muy muy caro, eso no le gustaba, no le gustaba nada, pero el había actuado rápido o en verdad no hizo nada porque la saco de su sombrero casi de inmediato en una nube de polvo.

Dejando a una perpleja Raven en el suelo del bosque muy confundida (No asustada, noooo, ni paranoica…nooooo, ¡Mal pensados!).

Robin intento agacharse a su altura para echarle una mano, pero ni él solo se podía levantar.

Desde abajo la gótica lo miró.

-Robin…estas más viejo.—Dijo levemente(LEVEMENTE) preocupada por su amigo.

Cierto Changeling se percato de esto.

-¡Claro que no Raven, si esta de lo mas mejor!—Dijo poniendo una sonrisa horrible acercándose peligrosamente a Robin-¿A que si amigo?—Comento dándole un tremendo manotazo que casi le destroza la espalda al pobre de Robin que solo pudo aullar de dolor maldiciendo al verde por un largo rato.

Raven le dirigió una mirada curiosa a Chico Bestia, el evito el contacto con sus ojos mirando el suelo.

Todo le era tan extraño, Mambo, Chico Bestia y sus ridículos pensamientos, el Engaño, el estúpido concurso. Es decir, de que se trataba que el dichoso mago del antifaz se le apareciera de la nada, la desapareciera y la dejara salir, no le daba confianza, la volvía loca no saber nada.

Luego llego a una falsa, horrible, espantosa y estúpida conclusión.

-"_El polvo"—_Pensó desde su posición—Agua.

-¿Qué dijiste?-¡ESE CARAJO MAGO AZUL CON SU POLVO DE HADAS!

-¡AGUA! Maldición ¿Tienes agua?—Le pregunto histérica al chico verde.

-Creo que deje una botella en el auto—Comento el hombre de metal y la gótica salió disparada a desintoxicarse lo más pronto posible, bebió agua, se lavo la cara, casi se echa el clear cleaner, no iba a caer denuevo en la trampa de nuevo ¡JAMAS!.

El resto la miro por un largo rato con incredulidad.

Se dirigieron hacia el sitio en donde habían dejado a Daddy Ding Dong, no estaba naturalmente, todo esto era tan frustrante, es cierto, ellos eran lo suficientemente buenos como para no matar a nadie, pero también lo eran como para creerse cualquier mentira patética de cualquier villano patético.

Su rostro iba por los suelos, estaban decepcionados, confundidos, cansados, desde cero como cualquier héroe principiante que no consigue resolver su primer crimen, era de lo más humillante, ninguno dijo palabra durante el resto del camino.

El océano golpeaba la Tierra en la edificación con forma de T, los pasos de nuestros gastados, deprimidos e inmensamente ilusos titanes que iban arrastrándose hacia el living, pasaron, Chico Bestia se resbalo en la entrada y tuvieron que rejuntarlo.

Todo esto era tan asqueroso.

Se sentaron en las escaleras, deprimidos, no tanto como cuando se sentaron allí después de la traición, pero si muy pensativos.

-Tenemos que comenzar a movernos—Comento Robin rompiendo el hielo.

-¿Movernos cómo? Tu apenas puedes caminar, Star es una muñeca, Chico Bestia se desmaya y Raven…bueno a Raven no le sucede nada.—Se molesto, claro que se molesto, es decir _"¿nada?" ¿NADA? _Se estaba volviendo loca y se estaba volviendo loca en silencio, fue mas incomodo cuando todos se giraron a la dama obscura tras las palabras del titán mayor.

-¿Qué?—Pregunto monótona al sentirse taladrada por sus miradas.

-Amiga, ¿a ti no te sucede nada?—Pregunto su amiga pelirroja preocupada mientras los otros inquerian curiosos con la mirada.

-No….nada.—Contesto la hechicera y se le atoraron ligeramente las palabras, afortunadamente nadie pareció notarlo

Nada….Nada…..Nada….ese nada para ella era un TODO

-Deberías hacerte un chequeo—Comento el líder titán girando su rostro de Raven a Cyborg—Aun no sabemos qué trucos te pudieron haber jugado los sirvientes de Ding Dong.

-Supongo que tienes razón—Concordó el hombre de acero levantándose de un sillón para dirigirse al elevador.

-Star, ayúdame ¿Quieres?—Le pidió el ahora peligris a su novia de madera

-Por supuesto Robin

Robin no necesitaba en realidad la ayuda de la Tamaraneana, era de hecho aun más complicado trabajar si la persona en el computador ni siquiera tenía control de sus extremidades, la verdad era que quería hacerle un chequeo porque estaba preocupado, es decir, a él lo afectaba directamente Mad Mod y sabían que todo era parte de su bastón y sus poderes hipnóticos, era en definitiva una ley que tenían que golpear al ingles para que el y Chico Bestia recuperaran su compostura, pero al Rey Marionetista lo habían enfrentado solo una vez y jamás habían probado otra solución hacia sus hechizos o no sabían si tenía otro as bajo la manga, todo eso muy en el fondo le preocupaba, cosa que no dejo ver bajo un ligero orgullo.

-Raven, Chico Bestia, ustedes busquen en el computador para ver si pueden hallar a Daddy Ding Dong o cualquiera de ese quinteto de idiotas.—Ordeno saliendo de la sala junto a Starfire y Cyborg.

-Ahhhh….Robin—Robin se giro, tenía su atención, tenia todas su maldita atencion y ella quería protestar, en verdad quería. La última cosa que quería era quedarse sola con Chico Bestia.

-¿Qué?—Pregunto el del antifaz, el se lo pregunto y ella pudo responder en ese mismo instante.

-No..nada—Contesto de nuevo y sus tres amigos partieron al cuarto de emergencias.

Dejándola sola, sola con la persona con la que menos quería estar, sola con el idiota que envenenaba sus pensamientos de una manera jubilosa.

Subieron al elevador unos momentos después, ninguno de los dos hablaba, a ella no le gustaba eso, a él mucho menos, ese silencio siempre era la prueba de sentimientos tensos entre ambos o lo que es aun peor…solo de _sentimientos._

-Ejem, que lento va ¿no?

-Si—Contesto ella secamente mientras se abría la puerta dirigiéndose del living a la computadora principal de la torre, Chico Bestia se dirigió a la laptop.

Era extraño, es decir, era de lo más molesto el chico de ojos esmeraldas, se la pasaba hablando, pero se destanteaba cuando no lo hacía, se sentía ridículamente vacía.

Se sentaron a trabajar por unos minutos sin decir nada.

-Chico Bestia, tal vez sería mejor si trabajáramos en conjunto—Sugirió la dama oscura después de un rato.

-Espera, estoy buscando en la computadora la ubicación de los villanos.-Decia con el mouse adherido a la mano

-Chico Bestia estás jugando Crash Pollito ¬¬

-¡Claro que no!—Contesto tapando el computador mientras la gótica se acercaba a ver lo que tenía en su computador—Estoy buscando el archivo

_Fichero no encontrado…¿Falsificar? Aceptar/Cancelar_

-Claro, música ilegal ¬¬ que bueno que somos la justicia

-¡AAAHHH! ¿Por qué salió eso?, ¡estúpida computadora se trabo!

_Error de Windows XP- Windows no puede bloquear el sistema._

-¡Pero si es Windows VISTA!

_Error de Windows XP, Fallo general en el sistema: ABANDONAR/ REINTENTA/ BORRAR Windows XP?_

_-_¿Viste?-Apunto la hechicera

-No, VISTA

Raven solo le dirigió una mirada de fastidio mientras la maquina se reiniciaba sin razón, Chico Bestia golpeaba a la maquina hecho una fiera.

-El hardware es lo que recibe los golpes cuando el software no funciona.

-Jajajaja ¬¬

Raven no sonrió, pero muy(MUY) dentro de sí se alegro de que las cosas comenzaran a normalizarse un poco, fue allí, cuando vio a Chico Bestia furioso con el ordenador cuando noto algo muy extraño.

Mientras en un lugar a kilómetros de la torre y a kilómetros de la ficticia base en el bosque un hombre barbudo iba caminando con rostro de derrotado.

-Se agradece que no hayas dicho la verdadera ubicación de la base Ding Dong—Comento una voz misteriosa en la obscuridad.

-Sin embargo, parece que estas fuera del juego—Agrego un acento británico apareciendo un pelirrojo junto a un mago azul ambos cruzados de brazos.

-¿Le devolviste sus piezas a Cyborg?

-Si, era una cosa por otra, tuve que admitir que me atraparon.

Ambos payasos hicieron un gesto de desaprobación.

-JA! Te ganaron—Rio triunfante el doctor luz picándole el hombro con un dedo burlandose como niño muy maduro-Te ganaron, te ganaron, te ganaron

-Al menos participe—Comento el de la boina tranquilo mientras el pseudovillano lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Parece que perdimos señal con tu asistente Mambo, no será que perdiste en esa última visita, parece que ya no hay hipertelepatia.

-Oh no, al contrario, ven al computador a checar mi ultima travesura—Rio con malicia mientras todos se dirigían al lugar mencionado.—Recordemos que la mente de mi asistente late en conjunto con su corazón por una razón…

Mambo ajusto una señal imaginaria que rompía con las leyes de la física con facilidad y tomo un micrófono.

Mientras en la torre Raven miraba a su compañero aturdida, esto no estaba bien, parecía estar bien pero no lo estaba!, ella ya conocía a ese mago estúpido, esto no podía estar bien, no podía.

-_"El vinculo…. ¿Por qué…..ya no escucho sus pensamientos?"—_Se pregunto a si misma y que tal que Mambo solo la estaba poniendo paranoica, tal vez ahora todo estaba como antes ¡NOOO! Por supuesto que había hecho algo y tenía que saber que ahora!

Y se sorprendió y lo cual fue aun más extraño, se aterrorizo cuando se concentro en oírlo.

Chico Bestia se giro hacia ella.

-_"Dios que sexy se ve…..su capa"_

Eso escucho y a ella le daba un paro cardiaco

-_"Casi tanto como el Dr Luz"_

…errrrr….

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-La base de villanos era un concierto de risas, bueno a excepción del doctor luz que miraba a Mambo muy enojado ¬¬

-Dame ese micrófono—Dijo Mad Mod arrebatándoselo a Mambo.

Chico Bestia se lleno de intriga, era una imagen peculiar y muy extraña, Raven lo miraba con un super tic en el ojo visiblemente roja sin ninguna razón.

-_"¿Qué le pasa?"—_Ese fue el pensamiento del Changeling que jamás llego a oídos de la hechicera, su señal estaba perdida, las ondas provenían de un micrófono mágico que era capaz de desconectarla de pensamientos verdaderos.—¿Raven estas bien?—Pregunto en voz alta y ella no pudo contestar, se moría en su asiento al verlo acercarse.

El pelirrojo se pegaba al micrófono

-Tal vez debería….

-_"….besarla"__-_Raven paso apenas saliva por su garganta, temblaba, se volvía completamente loca.

Tenía que moverse, tenía que moverse.

El se acercaba cada vez más.

Su corazón latía como enfermo, la temperatura le subía y ni siquiera podía pronunciar palabra alguna.

Le tomo la frente con dulzura y la miro a los ojos.

-¿Estas enferma?—Su amiga le preocupaba, ni siquiera contestaba. —Déjame traerte un té—Agrego sonriendo dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Dejándola a ella, completamente confundida en su asiento, fuera de sí, cercas de pasarse a la psicosis.

Mientras en la base los malvados celebraban al mago su nueva interferencia.

-¡MUY BUENA MAMBO!—Comento Daddy Ding dong

-¡Eso le enseñara!—Dijo el Dr Luz quien se moría de alegría

-Casi tan bueno como mis planes—Agrego Mad Mod con su orgullo pero evidentemente contento.

-Que estupidez—Comento una marioneta desde atrás y el equipo de villanos se giro.—Una autentica estupidez….

.

New Chapter :D gracias por esperar lectores, gracias por pasarse por las otras historias y dar clics sin razón que me hacían sentir culpable por no continuar xD

**ragamufin: **Espero terminarlo :3

**hikari**: Jaja que bueno que te gusta :D ojala y te siga pareciendo chistoso.

**raven-angel-of-darkness:** ¿Historia favorita? Mira que genial xD, que bueno que te guste, pobre Raven, espero y un dia me perdone :D

**Kuuuuuu: **Awwww me haces sonrojar xD, jaja, que bien que te guste la historia por favor no me digas Bro-sama xD no me siento apta para el titulo :D, gracias por los dos comentarios.

**Candy-san**: Jajaja se nota tanto mi mexicanisidad? xD claro que soy de Mexico, supongo que por eso la mayoría de mis lectores son de mexico(Despues es Argentina….), entienden mejor las tonterías que escribo xD, nos vemos Candy :) saludos!

**Lil-Gil:** jajajaja XD a mi también me gusta mas Dora! xD jaja, espero meterme en cosas mas tiernas ya para el final, de momento es pura tortura xD

**tomoyo0000001**: Chin a cuante gente mate :D soy una homicida comedica xD eso es bueno porque es la intención, jaja, gracias a tu insomnio por darte la oportunidad de leerme y gracias a ti por dedicarme tan lindo comentario.

**Misstres9**: Eso de Dora la exploradora tirándole a Gore fue culpa de un amigo XD jajaja, realmente un 50% de los chistes son culpa de mis amigos, 20% la tele e internet y 30% de la revista mad xD jajaja que bueno que te guste mi estilo saludos!

**ravTDG:** Psss ya era justo que estar con Chico Bestia le afectara ;D que bueno que te rias, saludines!

**Haoyanna:** Noreeeeee, maldita ¿jaguar you? xD estas invitada al entierro de la puerta D: jajaja, bueno, ya esta acostumbrada a las caídas, ¿No viste como la tira Cyborg en Nevermore? Jajaja , yo también extraño la compu, DIGO! A Haoyanna :3 dios, que copia de chistes, se me están acabando, creo que ya me seque xD, no importan los mensajes aguados, no pueden estar peor que los mios xD, saludos!

**angel de la noche:** Oeee oeee no importa, al fin que sin millones de mensajitos igual acabaría este fanfic :) aunque sin mensajitos tal vez acabaría dentro de unos miles de años xD buajajaja, nooo, muchísimas gracias por comentar :D que bueno que te guste el fic, saludos!

**Hanonkurumi**: Psss una trata de esforzarse con la horrografia pero nunca es suficiente D: jajaja, que bueno que te guste el capitulo :9 espero y sigas la historia, saludos!

**niiary**: Muchaaas gracias por las sugerencias, intente fijarme más en este capítulo aunque siempre termino fallando ¬¬ jajaja, bueno, igual prometo poner más atención con tildes y puntos, yo quiero ver ese asesinato con cuchara :O jaja saludos!

**Alex: **Dios, como me tardo :O luego que porque pierdo lectores XD gracias por leer saludos!

**Lila-sama**: jajaja me gusta cuando mencionan que les gusta del fic xD hace los comentarios más gozosos :P, que bueno que te gusto el capítulo, espero y hayas disfrutado este. Saludos!

**rouga18:** Caray, gracias por pasarte diario; D siempre comentas muy rápido, saludos!

**00camii00**: jajaja, nunca he visto que eso pase en la realidad XD, solo pensé que seria divertido si pasara :D gracias por leer, se nota que eres una persona con un divertido sentido del humor, saludos!

**Ciintiiah**: Soy una chica xD, gracias por leer mi otro fanfic ¿Por qué ella? :) saludos!


	6. Presencia

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~En tu mente~~~~~~~~~Capitulo 6~~~~~~~~~~~~Presencia~~~~~~~~~~~~**

No podía pasar, no estaba pasando, ¿Por qué a ella le pasaban estas cosas? Las incomodas, las molestas, las confusas, las transformaciones a conejita de repente. Esa respiración….Ese corazón tarado que hacia pum pum pum(Imbecil). Ella era una imbécil, Mambo era un imbécil y para que mentirnos EL era un maldito imbécil también, todo el mundo era imbécil (Yupi), ahhhh joder, justo ahora le vendría bien morir de un golpe en la nuca como en las novelas en las que se caen de las escaleras y sobreviven luego tienen la suerte de que se encuentra el buro del teléfono abajo se golpean en la nuca y pum! **¡MUEREN!** (Tienen su destrucción final)

Quería esconderse, quería ser otra persona, porque no podía ser como Starfire (Porque Robin te amaría _Raven_), joder, la verdad daba igual ¿Daba igual? Claro que no daba igual, sus personalidades parecían estar en una especie de guerra.

Raven vs Raven

Y su rostro, su maldito rostro no podía dejar de tener esa estúpida tonalidad rosada en las mejillas.

Y ese tarado, ohhh ese tarado venia cantando como cualquier gnomo salido de Blanca nieves silbando con sus lindos colmillitos que resaltaban en su infantil sonrisa.

¡PAZ!

Se abofeteo mentalmente…PARA QUE MENTIRSE, SE GOLPEO EN LA VIDA REAL PORQUE SE ESTABA VOLVIENDO COMPLETAMENTE LOCA.

Estúpido Mambo, estúpido Chico Bestia, estúpido Corazón, estúpida Starfire y sus malditas películas.

-Aquí tienes -le saco de su mundo el feliz metamorfo, para que engañarse, justo ahora EL era su mundo y no la hacía feliz.—_"Jeje que chistosa se ve Raven colorada"—_Y él lo empeoro, todo lo podía empeorar.

¿Por qué el universo la odiaba? Ella que era una chica mitad demonio tan buena.

Era como si después del incidente con Mambo su mundo girara alrededor de Chico Bestia en espirales que daban vueltas por pura diversión.

Y ella no se divertía en verdad…sufría, se confundía y no tenía ni la menor idea de por qué, el mucho menos.

Se le quedo mirando de una manera curiosa, como la de aquel que desconoce y se sorprende

-¿Qué?—Preguntó ella, oliéndose lo que iba a decirle

-No, nada—Se agachó—"_Es solo que me dio la sensación de que me miraba de manera especial, que imaginación Chico Bestia, tonto, tonto, debes dejar de mirarla así"_

No podía tomar la taza, sus manos no le reaccionaban, se congelaban en su posición, temblaba (¿¡TEMBLABA?), pensaba en que podría estar pensando Chico Bestia al ver como lo miraba como una autentica tarada **¡UPS!** Sabia, lo que Chico Bestia estaba pensando de ella al mirarlo como una autentica tarada.

Le tomó las manos con dulzura para colocarle la taza en las manos, o tal vez solo ella pensó que era dulce, la verdad ya no sabía si ya no pensaba o pensaba demasiado.

-¿Estas bien Rae? _"Maldición, seguro me contestara __con otro chiste__"_

No le importaba, le hacía cosquillas, no le gustaba, no podía gustarle a una chica tan reservada como ella, pero de un modo u otro era como una descarga eléctrica en sus 5 sentidos y el, ese estúpido, imbécil, tarado, distraído, retrasado ni lo notaba.

-Oye Rae…. "¿Vamos al baño?"-¿Ah?, eso no parecía tener lógica

-_"Joder, joder, joder, joder, joder, joder, joder, joder, joder"_

-¿Vamos al partido de Hockey?-¿Eh?, porque…-Hay una promoción en la que después del partido te dejan bajar a hacerte un raspado gratis

¿La estaba invitando? En verdad ¿La estaba invitando? ¿No era ella la chica de la que siempre se quejaba por ser inmensamente aburrida?

-Además hay una presentación de patinaje artístico antes y….

Quería moverse, quería escapar.

-HEEEEEYYY—se escucho una voz cantarina que reconoció al instante, era "ese" desgraciado que hizo que Chico Bestia le soltara las manos casi al instante—¿Se estaban tomando de las manos? _"Lo sabia"_

Lo sabia… ¿Todos lo sabían?, porque hasta donde iba, ella sabía que TODOS en la torre T "sabían" o sospechaban que Chico Bestia gustaba de ella.

-NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO—Negaba Chico Bestia de colores

-Pues Robbie me dijo que les dijera que había sospechas de alarma para que se mantuvieran atentos—Comento el moreno apoyándose en la pared cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa que no auguraba cosas puras_.—"¡Awwww, se verían tan lindos juntos!"_—Comento Cyborg como una autentica Fangirl y en eso Mambo no tuvo NADA que ver.

-TITANES PROBLEMAS—Ladro el líder titán saltando de un lugar misterioso intentando hacer una acrobacia en el aire de la sala…ejem…lamentablemente resbalo y cayo….ejem….afortunadamente aterrizo en el sillón…..ejem…..lamentablemente era tan malvado como un trampolín que lo hizo saltar de nuevo…ejem….afortunadamente Cyborg estaba allí para atraparlo….ejem…..Lamentablemente Cyborg se agacho a atarse los zapatos en ese momento…..ejem….Afortunadamente se acordó de que no usaba agujetas….ejem….lamentablemente….fue muy tarde y cayo

-¡AYYYYYYAAAAA!—Chico Bestia lanzo un grito tipo Jackie Chan antes de lanzarse a propiciar una patada en las costillas de Robin—¡Yo te detendré intruso!—Dijo el changeling haciéndole una llave de lucha a Robin_—"Heroico ¿no?"_

-Chico…BESTIA _"Lo invitare a comer por la tarde"—_grito el del antifaz zafándose con facilidad levantándolo con los brazos y lanzándolo por la ventana….para que les miento, ni siquiera lo pudo levantar del suelo, pero de que se lo quito se lo quito

Cyborg soltó una risa divertida.

Raven tenía una cara de autentica confusión, ¿Por qué los pensamientos se habían vuelto tan extraños de repente?

-¿Y Star?—Pregunto la gótica refiriéndose a su amiga pelirroja.

-Aquí—Comentó la extraterrestre desde el sillón y Raven pudo percatarse de "algo". Ella estaba en el sillón….

-¿C-c-cuanto tiempo llevas a-allí?—Pregunto casi gritando la última palabra, recordando la dulce escena con Chico Bestia hace tan solo unos minutos.

-Desde ayer. Tú me dejaste aquí Raven_"…Flagarnalama (&%$+ .¬¬)"_

-Ahh…ahhh…-Chico Bestia balbuceaba como….mejor ni les cuento.

-Órale babitas, ya súbanse al auto T—Comentó sonriente Cyborg—No queremos una escenita _"….neee mejor si"_

Raven simplemente bufo, hoy iba a ser un día largo.

El auto plateado corría a toda velocidad y nuestros amistosos, heroicos y alegres? Ok, no estaban todos sonrisas los titanes ese día, después de todo una victoria no los transformaba a todos en los guapos héroes que fueron antes, naturalmente nuestro calvo favorito presumía sus brazos encerados, su cuerpo bronceado y su humanidad completamente armada como premio de kínder sorpresa, dando un perfecto contraste al de sus amargados compinches.

Raven observaba por la ventana sumisa en su mundo, había sido un día extraño, su voz había sido clara como cristal cayendo sobre agua destilada. No tenia duda, a Chico Bestia le gustaba ella.

Y no sabía que responder, ¿Qué debería responder?

Nada

Es decir ¿Por qué debería responder?

Lo mejor era la nada, porque él no le había dicho nada y ella no tenia porque saber más que nada.

Suspiro semi-satisfecha, dispuesta a seguir como cualquier día.

-Oye Raven, ¿Qué dijo Hittler cuando nació? _"__Joi joi joi__"—_Raven lo miro un momento extrañada, había algo extraño respecto a esos pensamientos, era su voz, no había duda alguna, pero eran tan repentinos, era como escuchar una grabación mal editada en la que sobreponen la misma voz y se corta el ambiente anterior.

-…..Chico Bestia ¿No podemos hacer esto después?

-Anda.

-¿Qué dijo Hittler cuando nació?

-¡NAZIIIII! xD

Se le quedo mirando, sin comentario sarcástico ni actitud fría, solo se le quedo mirando.

-¿Raven?—Preguntó preocupado después de no verla reaccionar.—_"Hoy esta actuando mas rarita de lo común"_

-¿Qué?

-No vas a decir nada

-No se me ocurre nada.

Sintió como Robin y Cyborg se giraron de los asientos delanteros para mirarla extrañada, Star lo habría hecho, si pudiese mover el cuello claro, pero nadie opino, ya habían aprendido cada uno de los titanes a darle a la chica obscura su espacio personal, exceptuando al titán bromista por supuesto que no dejaba de ser un maniaco compulsivo que aparecía desde la taza del baño si era necesario para interrogarla cuando sabia que algo la preocupaba.

Y eso hizo.

TODO el maldito, jodido y desgraciado camino.

-Dime qué te pasa.

-No

-Dime qué te pasa

-No

-Dime qué te pasa

-No

-Dime qué te pasa

-No

-Dime o te abrazo.

-….

No lo hizo claro, al ver que no contestaba Chico Bestia solo se cruzo de brazos en su asiento enojado

-Sabes Raven, no tienes que guardarte todo lo que te hace daño

-Mira quién habla _"El chico del sueño misterioso ¬¬"_

Se cayó por un rato, la escena del crimen estaba en una de las partes más alejadas de la ciudad, les tomaría toda la tarde resolverlo y muy probablemente con suerte regresarían a casa a las 4 am en plena obscuridad.

Todos callaban y para su desgracia todos pensaban y ella los escuchaba.

Se tapo los oídos incomoda y se movió desesperada en su asiento, como queriendo alejar un zumbido de mosca que no te deja dormir en la noche.

Estúpido Mambo.

No quería estar en los pensamientos de los demás

No era a propósito

No le gustaba

Era una tortura psicológica.

-Llegamos—Anunció Cyborg sacando a la hechicera de sus mentes.—_"__Me lavare el cabello llegando a casa__"—_Y esos pensamientos no tenían ni el más ridículo sentido, sería posible que…

No, no quería ni imaginarlo.

El escenario era un sitio común, una calle olvidada en los suburbios (Como si eso fuese posible) La noche comenzaba a aparecer y las luces de la calle habían comenzado a encenderse una a una.

-¿Cuál es el problema?—Preguntó Starfire desde las manos de Robin que hacían un suelo en donde la muñeca estaba sentada. _"Quiero regresar para seguir platicando con esa figura de Superman"_

-Yo tengo uno aquí—Comentó una monótona voz saliendo del auto con cara de fastidio

-Awww

-Muérete maldito calvo—Amenazó la hechicera inmediatamente ya que Cyborg se encontraba en posición de chica Shoujo.

-No soy calvo, soy pelón natural

-Mmmmphhh ¬¬-Comentó Raven sosteniendo al Changeling que babeaba como idiota con el cerebro hecho chocomil.-¿Te molesta?

-Robiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ¿Qué come piedras y vuela?

-Ahora no Cyborg, estoy buscando pistas, no quiero que la vuelta hasta acá allá sido "Fashion" en vano

-Pregunta, anda!—Decía el titán mayor haciendo un berrinche de gente madura (?)

-¿Qué come piedras y vuela?—Pregunto frio caminando "lentamente" a buscar cualquier cosa dándole la espalda con una mano en la barbilla.

-El comepiedras volador

…

Gesto de desaprobación general (Incluido por Chico Bestia que estaba en estado zombi)

-¿Por qué si lanzas una piedra al aire no cae?—Preguntó a nadie en especial intentando arreglar el chiste

-….

-Porque el comepiedras se la comió.

-…

-¿Qué come piedras y vuela?—Volvió a preguntar al colapso eléctrico comenzando a sentir algo de pena

-….¿Qué?

-UN PAJARO

-Jajajajajajajajaja—El cuenta chistes despertó desde brazos de la gótica en un concierto de carcajadas-¡Esperen! Eso no fue gracioso, los pájaros comen gusanos O.O

-…..—La escritora escribió puntitos hasta que la tecla dejo de funcionar

-Por dios, eso fue tan patético que casi me hace bueno—Comentó Overload en una voz distorsionada al lado de la cara sin emoción de los jóvenes héroes.

-….—MENTI

-¿Tu no eras malo?—Preguntó la princesa de Tamaran intrigada—_"Noooo, solo es un pequeño Sherbacgkle :) "_

-Ah ¡SI!—Contestó lanzando una enorme descarga eléctrica que azotó al líder de los titanes, haciendo volar a la marioneta de la pelirroja por los aires, Raven la atrapo con un aura telequinetica y la coloco delicadamente sobre el suelo, las pocas personas que pasaban por allí se asustaron al ver la escena como cualquier persona normal. Afortunadamente estaba uno de esos policías matones futuristas (Que siempre salen huyendo también) dirigiendo a las personas para mantenerlas seguras en una aureola de valiente como el gran personaje que es.

-¡Corran, corran, corran en círculos como desesperados, que cunda el pánico!—Que persona tan preparada señoras y señores

-¡Titanes al ataque!—Rugió Robin disparando unos discos eléctricos que el bellaco absorbió como una esponja y regreso en un impacto más poderoso del que solo se alcanzo a salvar gracias al joven de acero que se interpuso para sostener la carga con toda su fuerza.

Robin quería alcanzar alguna altura, así que salto lanzándose a escalar en un edificio para saltarle al villano encima (No alcanzo ni a la ventana) muy al contrario se estrello contra la pared y quedo inconsciente (Como en las novelas xD, pero sin morir. Anuncio, anuncio, a partir de ahora este fanfic será una novela, Starfire fingirá un embarazo y Cyborg será la pobre mucama de la suegra mala que es madre del chico guapo y rico con quien quedara en el misterioso y nada predecible final en donde se casan O.O….mejor escribo fanfics).

-Súper—Comentó Raven fría cargando energía en sus manos, lanzando rayos obscuros que no le hicieron ni rasguño al hombre de electricidad.

Las luces de la calle se apagaban nuevamente al ser absorbidas por la creatura que alcanzaba el doble de tamaño sumiendo al equipo titán en una inmensa obscuridad, en donde no se podía ver nada, exceptuando la luz que el titán mayor tenían incluida, pero un búfalo verde (¿Quién será) se disponía a embestirlo con sus ojos llenos de valor cuando dos brazos eléctricos lo tomaron por los cuernos y lo lanzaron a parar a una tienda.

-Ohhh, desgraciado mono—Dijo el chico de los ojos esmeraldas rascándose la cabeza

-No es como un mono, es como un gorila ¿no?—Discutió Raven de repente

-Para mí es como un sexy hombre musculoso—Opinó Starf…**Cyborg D:**, ganándose una miradita de sus amigos que dieron un paso lejos de él.-¡Digo, solo porque se ve fuerte, no me tomen a mal, yo como deportista me fijo! _"Pero mira que pectorales"_

-No tiene forma realmente—Concluyó Raven después de darle una segunda mirada y Overload los miraba con la más bella cara de tarjeta electrónica digital enojada.

Bueno era que Robin estaba desmayado en una esquina porque se habrían ganado un buen regaño si estuviera despierto.

-Lo llamaremos "_**Amorfo**_"—Sentenció Chico Bestia a lo que Raven y Cyborg se limitaron a asentir—_"Amorfi para los compas"_

-Tengo nombre—Dijo Sobrecarga en una voz digitalizada antes de atacar por el suelo que saltaron inmediatamente los tres titanes.

Lamentablemente esta se alzo al punto en que Chico Bestia y Raven necesitaron volar, pero Cyborg quedo atrapado apenas le toco la estática.

-AGHHHH—Se quejo el atleta, ¿Su pensamiento? "AGGGGH"

-Cyborg—Raven se acerco para sacarlo de la onda eléctrica pero quedo pegada a la onda estática apenas lo tomo del brazo, atrapada en la electricidad.-¡AGHHH!.-¿Su pensamiento? NUNCA LO SABRAN porque Raven es quien lee mentes no ustedes.

-¡RAVEN!—Dijo el changeling percatándose de la causa de la onda de electricidad observando la escena desde el aire, incluso Robin estaba atrapado pero al estar inconsciente solo se tambaleaba.—"Agua,Agua,Agua"—Pensaba Chico Bestia como Waterbending buscando el elixir de la vida con la mirada.

Una cosa era encontrar el agua desde el suelo, pero otra muy diferente era hacerlo en el aire, en el suelo existían tomas de agua, hidrantes, tuberías, agua embotellada, pero fuera, en el aire ¿Qué?

Unos tambores lo sacaron de su mente en una melodía primitiva que cantaba el cielo, los rayos, los vientos y las percusiones componían dicha sinfonía.

-_"Rayo, Trueno."—_El titan honorario azul le miraba sonriente desde las nubes haciendo una danza con su hermano en la tormenta—_"Gracias"_

La lluvia caía, mojándole las plumas, mojando el cabello(Cyborg no incluido) de sus amigos, así como la ropa en plena obscuridad que se había vuelto más densa cuando las nubes negras taparon por completo el resplandor de la luna, solo los relámpagos, poderosos que caían y se escuchaban derrumbando arboles a su alrededor eran las pocas y temporales fuentes de luz presentes.

Los titanes sentían la energía eléctrica más poderosa cada vez, pero poco a poco desaparecía tras la debilidad de su rival que se retorcía y caía poco a poco en el suelo rendido reduciendo su tamaño.

-Raven—El chico se destransformo para ver su estado, los dioses de la tormenta habían dejado de tocar apenas cumplieron su misión, le dirigieron una última sonrisa a los héroes y se retiraron-¿Chicos están bien?—Preguntó a ella y su amigo

-Descuida—Contestó la hija de Trigon, no sonreía, pero le dirigía una expresión tranquilizadora que funciono.

-Maldición, mi sistema (Windows XPPPPP)—Se quejo el robot al percatarse de ligeras fallas, en su cuerpo que comenzó a reparar inmediatamente—_"Deberíamos llamar a la policía_" Deberíamos….

Raven ya tenía su celular en mano, contactando con el cuerpo de policías para que pasaran a recoger al abyecto, se alejo unos cuantos pasos de sus amigos intentando secar su cabello, era una sensación desagradable, se encontraban a kilómetros de su hogar a lo que ya parecían ser las 3:00 am, mojados, cansados y débiles.

-Pobre Robin, no alcanzo ni a pegarle—Se compadeció el androide al ver a su anciano líder en el suelo desmayado—_"A el tanto que le afectan estas cosas"—_Pensó para sí y Raven desde su posición alcanzo a escuchar los sonidos de la mente de sus amigos, ya no había personas, se habían ido a casa hace horas.—Oigan ¿Y Starfire?

Raven y Chico Bestia abrieron los ojos en sorpresa y giraron a mirar diferentes sitios de la calle buscándola con la vista, lo cual resulto inútil, ya que no se podía ver absolutamente nada en la calle.

-Staaar—Gritó el joven bestia sin recibir respuesta.

Cyborg ilumino la calle con su lámpara por unos segundos, pero en una descarga faltante la luz se apago por completo.

Raven se coloco en posición de meditación para buscar a su amiga con la mente como había hecho con Robin aquella vez que se volvió loco con Slade.

Las cosas, tiendas, coches a su alrededor desaparecieron mientras ella que se concentraba en eliminar todo sonido o presencia en su alrededor. La voz de Cyborg comenzaba a alejarse, difuminándose como el final de una vieja canción junto al resto de las cosas, el universo comenzaba a ser su centro de meditacion pero Chico Bestia…

_-"Hey Raven, ¿Jugamos Stankball?"_

_-"¿Quieres ser el árbitro?"_

_-"¿Por qué tienes que ser tan rara?"_

_-"¿Ya le ganamos?"_

_-"¿Entonces de veras somos amigos?"_

_-"Te dije que ganaríamos un premio para ti"_

_-"Yo pensé que no te agradaba"_

_-"Ten con los dinosaurios que caen"_

_-"No necesitan nuestras identificaciones"_

_-"Me canse de estar acorralado"_

_-"Para la suerte"_

_-"No significa que no podamos intentarlo"_

_-"Cielos y yo que pensaba que Raven era gruñona"_

_-"¿Por qué esa coneja habla como Raven?"_

_-"Crees que estás sola Raven pero no es asi"_

_-"Tampoco Raven"_

_-"Raven"_

_-"Raven"_

-**¡RAVEN!**

-¡AH!—Una voz la saco de su trance y cayó al suelo.

-¿La encontraste?—Raven se limito a mirarlo fastidiada, uno, porque era evidente que NO, y dos porque era su culpa que no la pudiese encontrar

-No, no pude contactarla

-¿Estas bien?—Preguntó preocupado ayudándola a levantarse—_"Esta mas pálida"_

-Si, tratare de nuevo—Contestó después de suspirar y adquirir posición de meditación.

-¿Estas segura? _"Loca"—_Pensó para sí el cuenta chistes mientras la patrulla llegaba a llevarse a Sobrecarga

-Si, descuida—Contestó cortante flotando en el aire—Azarath…..Metrion…..Zinthos….

El mantra resonó hundiéndola en un ambiente obscuro, las cosas parecían distanciarse, el cielo y el suelo se separaban el uno del otro, las paredes de los edificios, las partículas, las voces, parecían alejarse poco a poco. Podía hacerlo, podía olvidarse de todo su mundo un momento, Starfire la necesitaba y para ello tenía que vaciar su pensamiento de toda señal humana. El universo estaba en la palma de su mano, el sonido no existía, ni de las voces, ni de los secretos, ni de los insectos, ni del viento, su visión del exterior era un cielo estrellado que estaba alrededor de ella, un papel negro adornado con puntos blancos relucientes alrededor de su Soul-Self, podía hacerlo, podía saca a Chico Bestia de sus pensamientos, podía olvidarse un momento de él, solo un momento.

-No puedes—Comentó una voz en su cabeza, no era aterradora, no era Trigon el Terrible burlándose de ella, no era la Red Raven, un demonio, una pesadilla, un Chico Bestia poseído o un sonido infernal, muy al contrario de eso, la voz sonaba muy burlesca y cantarina.

-Mambo

-¡Si! Nyajajajajaja—Era una de las estrellas que repentinamente se convirtió en la cara del mago.

No necesitaba abrir los ojos, ella sabía que estaba allí, remplazando su ambiente de paz, intercalándose por una estrella, luego dos estrellas…tres….cuatro….diez…cien….mil, todas unidas en un concurso de risas iguales provenientes del maestro de ceremonias.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, se encontraba en el suelo otra vez, en plena obscuridad, era incapaz de sentir la presencia de sus amigos alrededor.

Chico Bestia la miraba pasmado.

-¿La encontraste?—Preguntó de nuevo.

-No—Contestó seca incorporándose en la obscuridad, fue allí cuando lo comprendió.

Ese desgraciado estaba en su mente, ella podía estar en los pensamientos de los demás, pero el estaban en su cabeza, sabia todos sus miedos, sus sentimientos, sus debilidades. Era la mayor explicación a los pensamiento de sus amigos que estaban fuera de lugar, pero aun fuera de lugar….¿Que parte era real? ¿Qué parte era inventada?

Bufo furiosa desde su posición.

Y si todos esos dulces pensamientos de Chico Bestia hacia ella eran solo otro jueguito de Mambo.

Lo encontraría y le quitaría la maldita sonrisa del rostro.

-Tratare de nue…

-Ya déjalo Raven—Ordenó el mayor de los titanes adquiriendo su posición de líder sustituto—Sera mejor buscar desde Tierra, no hay que perder más tiempo, Star puede estar en cualquier parte, pero si nos damos prisa, tal vez quien se la llevo no esté muy lejos.

-Pero tu estas dañado, sería mejor si…

-Si, tienes razón, mejor búsquenlo ustedes—Dijo acostándose en el suelo Cyborg poniéndose unos lentes de sol(En la noche) y sacando una revista de Maquinas de Coser que no alcanzaba a leer.

-_"Huevon_"—Chico Bestia

-_"Maldito"—_Raven

-¿No puedes usar tu rastreador para encontrar a Starfire?—Preguntó la ojimorada recordando el rastreador adherido al brazo del moreno.

-Quisiera, pero al no ser su cuerpo real resultaría mucho más difícil, además de que mi sistema no funciona muy bien desde que Overload me ataco con sus cargas eléctricas, apenas me repare por completo, llevare a Robin al hospital de la Torre T y procurare a hacer un chequeo mayor desde la computadora central.

-¿Y como se supone que regresemos a la Torre a kilómetros si encontramos a Star?

-¿No pueden volver volando?—Preguntó el titán mayor sonriendo a lo que sus amigos le dirigieron una mirada de odio que solo alcanzo a ver gracias a su lámpara incluida.—Jajaja, solo bromeaba, les llamare apenas este en la torre con la ubicación de Star y después regresare por ustedes en la nueva Nave T.

Ambos titanes asintieron sin rechistar y se separaron del androide quien tomaba a Robin en brazos para llevarlo hacia el auto.

Chico Bestia y Raven buscaban juntos por los alrededores a su amiga alienígena.

-Staaaar—Gritaba Chico Bestia varias veces seguidas.

-¿Tienes alguna idea?—Preguntó la gema, algo que jamás creyó escuchar el chico de orejas puntiagudas. Cyborg ya se había retirado en el auto T.

-¿Me estas pidiendo una idea a mi? "_El apocalipsis… Raven en verdad me está pidiendo __una sopa instantánea__" _¿Me estas pidiendo una opinión?—Raven levanto una ceja intrigada, no había duda, ese desgraciado del antifaz estaba modificando los mensajes.

-Si, tienes razón, no había porque preguntar algo así a un tarado como tú.

-No, no, espera, claro que se me ocurrirá algo—Dijo intentándola convencer de que era "inteligente"

-Maldición, está muy obscuro aquí…-Comentó la pelimorada ya que a tales horas de la noche las personas ya habían apagado las luces y como Overload había absorbido la luz pública de las lámparas de la calle, no se distinguía casi absolutamente nada. La luna comenzaba a asomarse apenas entre dos grandes nubes de tormenta que se iban disipando, pero aun así, la luz casi no se alcanzaba a percibir.

-¿No se supone que te gusta la obscuridad? "Depravada"

-Normalmente me gusta porque independientemente de que no pueda ver, puedo presentir las cosas y las personas a mi lado con mi empatía pero por alguna razón mis sentidos se encuentran entorpecidos y no puedo saber justo ahora donde esta cada cosa.

-Ohhhh—Fue lo único que opino, no pensó nada por si lo sospechaban.—Bueno yo puedo detectar su olor—Dijo convirtiéndose en sabueso olfateando para encontrar la marioneta de Star y regresar a su forma humana—Tengo su rastro—Comentó tomando la mano de la hechicera para guiarla entre la oscuridad.

-Chico Bestia ¿Sabes al menos hacia dónde vamos?—Pregunto la gotica sabiendo la respuesta ya que no se veía más que pantalla obscura a esa hora.

-Claro, descuida estás conmigo, no te pasara nada junto al valiente…¡AHHHHH! ¿MALDICION QUE ES ESTO?—Grito como niña frente a Raven-¡UN MOUNSTRO! ¡TIENE MI PIE! MALDICION ME ATRAPO, RAVEN SALVAME!

-Chico Bestia eso es un arbusto ¬¬-Afirmó la dama de las sombras al tocar las hojas de lo que parecía ser un arbusto de un jardín lleno de plantas.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y que es esta cosa redonda y blandita que estoy tocando con la mano?

-….

-….

-Bueno, eso es….

-¡Un mango! _"Gracias Pancho Pantera" _

-Si, hay un árbol arriba de nosotros.

-Genial ya tenía hambre—Dijo el chico verde llevándose el mango a la boca y propiciándole una gran mordida—Puaj Puaj "Puaj Puaj" Cof Cof ¡Qué horror! No está nada dulce.

-Tal vez es mango para diabéticos.

-Ja-ja-ja ¬¬ ¿Te sientes muy graciosa? _"Jajajajajajaja que linda es xD"_

-Oye Chico Bestia, me encanta hablar de mangos…

-¡¿Cómo yoooooo?

-…..—Silencio—Si, ejem, pero aquí tropezando en la obscuridad no sé, ¿No te acuerdas de tener a una amiga Pelirroja, ojiverde y PERDIDA?

-Ya esta, ya esta, ya entendí, pero es que en verdad no te alcanzo ni a ver la cara Raven—Dijo el Changeling encontrando su mano para seguir guiándola cuando…

-Espera ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!—Se quejo de dolor la hija de Trigon al avanzar—Mi cabello se atoro en una rama.

-¿Cómo sabes que no era una rama macho?

-….—ZAP, fue el sonido que hizo la mano de Raven al estrellarse en la cabeza del chico de ojos esmeralda—Porque no es el ramo, ayúdame ¿Quieres?

-Si, claro…_"Pobrecita"—_Dijo soltando su mano para parase de puntitas y comenzar a desatar el cabello de Raven en plena obscuridad, aun estaban un poco húmedos por la lluvia y las hojas que tiraban agua al moverse los volvieron a mojar, así estaba ella, atorada, mojada, en la obscuridad, llena de frio a sabe qué hora de la mañana, leyendo mentes con un tarado a escasos dos centímetros de su cara….

Esperen….

**¡¿?**

Raven podía sentir sus manos acariciando su cabello, ambas a los lados de sus hombros, entonces su rostro….

Escucho su respiración justo enfrente de ella y la sintió hacerle cosquillas.

Y en verdad se puso nerviosa.

Ella no tenia aliento, pero el de él lo podía sentir en su rostro, no sabía la razón de la confusión de la hechicera que sabía que si se movía tan solo un poco, si se inclinaba o se agachaba un milímetro se encontraría besándolo.

-¿Raven?—Le llamo el chico sorprendido de el silencio tan irreal incluso para Raven en donde el no comprendía la penosa situación, no veía nada, no la escuchaba, no respiraba, no la sentía.

Ella si lo sentía, si lo escuchaba, lo podía respirar justo enfrente de ella y no podía hacer absolutamente nada. Le hubiese gustado empujarlo con la mano, golpearlo, decirle que se hiciera hacia atrás, ella misma quería hacerse hacia atrás, pero no podía, nada le reaccionaba, las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta, estaba paralizada, llena de miedo, emoción y un extraño gozo que ni ella misma era capaz de comprender, su cerebro se encontraba muerto y enterrado

-¿Raven?—La volvió a llamar preocupado y apenas desato su cabello, se inclino.

Sus labios rozaron escasos dos segundos.

Raven sintió como si una descarga eléctrica mil veces más poderosa que la de Overload le recorriera toda la medula espinal y a diferencia de la del villano esta era horrorosamente agradable.

Se separaron de inmediato como dos magnetos de misma polaridad, su cabello estaba desordenado, podía escucharlo respirar hondo, mientras ella no podía ni siquiera respirar.

Balbuceaba.

-Uhhhh….Uhhhh.

Apenas había sido un simple contacto y ella podía saber sin necesidad de tener las luces prendidas que en plena obscuridad el rostro de Chico Bestia se encendía como árbol de navidad ya que era capaz de percibir el tono de sus mejillas hasta ese punto.

Tal vez ella estaba del mismo color o peor, no lo sabía, nunca lo supo.

-Ahhhh…Uhhhh—Al menos el podía emitir sonidos, tal vez debería intentar decir algo para aligerar el ambiente.

-Uhhhh—Oh fantástico, ella TAMBIEN balbuceaba—Ejem—Se aclaro la garganta—Gracias.-¿GRACIAS? ¿En verdad había dicho "gracias"?—Digo, por ayudarme a desatar mi cabello—Reparo enseguida.

-Uhhhh…Uhhhh—Oficialmente se había quedado tarado—"_Maldición tengo que decir algo" _Si, gracias a ti también—Raven se horrorizo al escuchar eso—¡Digo! Por atorarte en la rama—Auch, en verdad la estupidez de ese tipo era alarmante.

-…..

-…..

-¿Ya nos vamos?

-Si

No habían pasado muchos minutos, siguieron caminando, esta vez en silencio a una distancia considerable, Chico Bestia ya no le tomaba de la mano y apenas eran capaces de saber que iban los dos juntos por el sonido de los pasos del otro.

Un celular los saco del sigilo de la noche.

-¿Bueno?—Contesto Raven encendiendo el celular por el que les contestaba Cyborg

-Raven, Bestia, creo saber en donde esta Starfire—Dijo serio el segundo al mando desde la Torre—He revisado la computadora central y parece que no a muchas calles de donde estábamos está en una parte elevada de la Calle Perdición y la Avenida de la Vergüenza.

-Vaya, no sabes cómo me sube eso la autoestima—Comento sarcástica Raven.—Oye, no podemos ni ver los letreros ¿Alguna sugerencia?

-Usa la lámpara del celular, estaré allí en poco tiempo, tengan cuidado—Finalizo cortando la llamada.

-¿Tienes tu celular?—Le pregunto al Changeling que lo saco al instante aluzando el letrero de la calle.

"Avenida de la Vergüenza"

Miraron a ambos lado buscando cualquier signo de Star, la luna ya se había librado de la prisión de nubes y allí en lo que parecían ser hilos estaba atorada la muñeca de Starfire en las alturas, como ropa de tendedero o insecto en una telaraña.

Raven iba a utilizar su telequinesis cuando la iluminación de la calle se prendió de golpe como flash de cámaras fotográficas, a lo lejos se podía percibir una silueta que presentaba a su captor.

Puppet King.

-La magia….el poder….todos me describen muy bien—Decía en voz cansina como un juguete olvidado y si, ambos titanes podían verlo.

-Azarath….Me….-Unos hilos se lanzaron a tapar su boca para evitar terminar el hechizo, Chico Bestia se transformo en Triceratops y se lanzo a la acción, pero unos hilos lo tomaron por debajo y lo ataron como costura.

-¿Desde cuándo puede hacer esto? _"Tan bien que trabajaría de sastre"_

-Tú no eres el jefe, yo soy tu jefe—Comento el bellaco mientras Chico Bestia se veía levantado del suelo por su magia controlando su cuerpo como maniquí

-AHHHHHH—Grito al ser lanzado a atacar a la dama obscura lanzando golpes torpes que ella esquivaba con facilidad—Raven, no puedo controlar mi cuerpo—Decía completamente asustado de que sus miembros se movieran solos.

Los hilos eran invisibles y controlaban sus manos y pies, a diferencia del control que había utilizado antes, esto no era una especie de ayudante atrapado por un hechizo ya que era consciente.

-Con tan poca precisión no podrás hacerme nada—Reto la hechicera al marionetista pero casi apenas lo dijo este logro convertir a Chico Bestia en tiranosaurio, Raven no alcanzo a moverse de la impresión y la mandíbula se le clavo en todo el brazo, el cual hizo intangible a tiempo para esquivarlo, se convirtió en sombra y se escondió en la obscuridad.

El monarca no dejaba de mirar a ambos lados con sus ojos que se movían tétricamente de un sitio a otro, Raven salió desde el suelo.

-Te tengo.

-No, yo te tengo—Dijo secamente mientras unos hilos la tomaban por el cuello y comenzaban a asfixiarla levantándola en el aire.

-Maldición—Se quejo sudando frio, mientras su mirada se volvía borrosa al ser estrangulada, el Rey Marionetista había comenzado a hacer con su auto control que Chico Bestia se estrellara contra su voluntad en las paredes y la gema solo se distrajo para mirar por encima de ella.—Starfire…

Destruyo una ventana con telequinesis y se dirigió a la muñeca de la que corto los hilos con los vidrios.

Pero aun pudiendo usar sus poderes no podía liberarse.

-No gastes tu tiempo—Decía el Pelele—Es imposible romper el estambre de mis marionetas, tu cuerpo seguirá atrapado de una u otra forma.

-Tal vez mi cuerpo este aquí y muera de una forma u otra, pero solo necesito de mi mente para deshacerme de ti—Comento mientras su cuerpo astral comenzaba a separarse de su cuerpo físico-Azarath…..Metrion...ZINTHOS—Fue lo único que necesito para que un cuervo enorme se dirigiera hacia el Rey Marionetista para destruirlo desde adentro, pero cuando entro al cuerpo de madera…..—_"¿Dónde está su alma?"_

Fue allí cuando se giro para observar al muñeco parado en la calle, justo por donde había aparecido en un un cuerpo completamente diferente con el control en su mano y con un artefacto no mayor a un disco en la otra y sin más, simplemente desapareció.

Los hilos al igual que el control mental parecieron disiparse apenas se retiro. Ambos titanes corrieron hacia el títere de Starfire que Raven había liberado de su prisión unos momentos antes.

Estaba vacío.

Sin nada.

…..Sin nada…..

-¡ESE DESGRACIADO!—Se quejaba el líder de los titanes a todo pulmón apenas Raven y Chico Bestia le contaron lo sucedido después de que los recogiera Cyborg en la nave T.—Y yo…¿estuve desmayado?—Se decía una y otra vez decepcionado de si mismo el enmascarado.—"_Ese tarado tiene __Alitas de pollo__"_

-No es tu culpa hombre, esto tiene que ver con todos—Le decía el titán mayor dándole palmaditas en la espalda para animarlo.

-No, si lo es "_Claro que lo es, Cyborg tarado_" ire a buscarla en la computadora

-Alto mi chavo—Lo detuvo Cyborg de la camisa al instante—No vas a quedarte a buscarla toda la noche, necesitamos dormir, son las 6am.

-Cyborg, Star esa…

-Ya lo sé hombre, créeme que me preocupa también, pero estamos cansados, heridos e incompletos, Si lo encontramos ¿Qué vamos a hacer?, no hay manera que le ganemos así _"Se preocupa como si Starfire no pudiese defenderse sola"._

Mientras en la guarida de los villanos mas patéticos del mundo.

-Que si

-Que no

-Que si

-Que no

-¿Qué pasa?—Pregunto Daddy Ding Dong al par de villanos que discutían.

-Déjalos, discuten hasta de quien tiene la nariz mas grande—Dijo el doctor luz sentado en una silla cruzado de brazos

-¿Oye me traes una soda?—Pidio tranquilo el de la boina

-¡Ni loco!—Decía el ….todos sabemos que a los 2 minutos accedió—Aquí tienes

-Gracias lucecitas

-Ya llegue.—Comento una oscura voz que hacia sonidos al caminar.

-Genial, vimos tu pelea, pero nos dormimos a la mitad ¿Me trajiste algo?—Pregunto el azul con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando un disco cayó sobre el escritorio.

-No creo que alguno de ustedes tenga el alma de su titán ¿o sí?

-No…-Contesto el del sombrero antes de echarse a reír.

Mientras en la Torre T ya se anunciaban las 5:00am, Raven se dirigía a su cuarto a descansar, había sido un día agitado y como Robin no accedió a dormir, Cyborg se había ofrecido al final a ayudar al obsesivo, compulsivo que tenían por líder para ayudarle con la investigación, dejando a los titanes jóvenes descansar.

Ella se dirigía a su cuarto, claro que se dirigía a su cuarto (Pasa de largo el cuarto), ok, entonces iba al baño ¿Verdad?, ¿A dónde mas tenía que ir? Se detuvo en seco…ese no era el baño…..se maldijo mentalmente, dispuesta a seguir su camino, pero en vez de eso giro hacia la puerta que tenía enfrente y toco.

-Chico Bestia soy yo—La puerta se abrió mostrando a un chico en pijama con cara cansada.

-Raven ¿Qué pasa?—Pregunto distraído tallándose los ojos.

-¿Vamos a ir al hockey mañana?

**Referencias:**

**Switched **Puppet King.

**Nevermore** "…sus personalidades parecían estar en una especie de guerra." _"¿Entonces de veras somos amigos?" "Yo pensé que no te agradaba"_

**Spellbound**_-"Hey Raven, ¿Jugamos Stankball?"__"¿Quieres ser el árbitro?" "¿Por qué tienes que ser tan rara?" "Crees que estás sola Raven pero no es asi"_

**Only Human**_"Cielos y yo que pensaba que Raven era gruñona"_

**Sisters**_"¿Ya le ganamos?" "Te dije que ganaríamos un premio para ti"_

**Divide and Conquer**_"Ten con los dinosaurios que caen"_

**Kole **_"¿Ya le ganamos?" "Tampoco Raven"_

**Bunny Raven "…**las transformaciones a conejita de repente" _"¿Por qué esa coneja habla como Raven?"_

**The Prophecy**_"No significa que no podamos intentarlo"_

**The End part 1**_"Para la suerte"_

**The Beast Whithin**_"Me canse de estar acorralado"_

**Episode 257-494**_"No necesitan nuestras identificaciones"_

**Haunted "**Raven se coloco en posición de meditación para buscar a su amiga con la mente como había hecho con Robin aquella vez que se volvió loco con Slade"

**Forces of Nature "**_Rayo, Trueno" __"¿Ya le ganamos?"_

Fin del capitulo x3, lo se, lo se, mucho tiempo sin contestar. Pero pueden estar seguros de que no tengo muchos deseos de que alguno de mis fanfics quede incompleto D:,porque yo se lo horrible que es eso xD, como sea, ¿La excusa? No se me ocurria nada Ò.Ó, créanme que si hubiese continuado habría quedado un capitulo horrible, o al menos mas horrible que como quedo xD, además de que acabo de abrir un blog con los amigos y comencé a publicar mi propio manga(Consultar perfil) naturalmente están invitados(No obligados) a entrar y participar, la idea es crear un blog de poemas, historias, comics, etc etc de procedencia original junto a algunas notas ridículas. Espero que tanto tiempo sin estar aquí no haya degradado el fanfic D:

**Como sea, a contestar :D**

**SamanthaSC**: Claro que tiene una pagina, ¿Nomas me invito a mi? Mal Cyborg DX, jajaja, lamento la tardanza, saludos

**raven ink heart**: jajaja, entonces es un hecho, estoy perdida D: jajajaja, bueno soy muy tardada para continuar, pero prefiero calidad que cantidad? O.o merezco arder en el infierno :O jajajaja, gracias por pasarte, tendre que considerar hacer lo que me dijiste para salvarme de que me mate Raven.

**tomoyo0000001**: ¿Fic favorito de Teen Titans? D: me siento tirana, sabiendo que hay tan buenos autores por allí, me alaga. Saludos!

**niiary:** jajaja, me encanta que alguien como tu me califique mi pésima horrografia XD, espero haber mejorado, me fijare mas, jaja ojala y te siga gustando el fanfic y no se haya degradado.

**Ammiy Rosse:** Ok, oficialmente con la persona con quien mas me siento culpable por no contestar es contigooooo D: Dices que soy tu autora favorita y yo me porto como una desgraciada Grelighnama(#$%&) soy un cerdo asqueroso, merezco morir jajaj u.u, nee enserio perdón, bueno, poniéndose mas alegre, muchas gracias por leerme, es muy alagador que sea tu autora favorita, porque si vieras los fanfics que yo he leído *-* si te recomendara dejaría de ser tu autora favorita, hay mucha competencia xD y muy buenos escritores por allí, espero y esto haya sido suficiente como disculpa u.u y espero mejorar en capítulos futuros que en este me sentí un poco rara, prometo no tardar tanto en el siguiente. Un abrazo, saludos!

**ravTDG:** Jajaja, bueno, es muy chistoso eso de I like Blood, a la mayoría de la gente que le gusta la sangre, les gusta por sádicos pero yo veo a la sangre como algo muy simbolico, en donde como dijo mi artista favorita la sangre representa la vida y la perdida de ella la perdida de la vida x], jajaja, bueno, leere Vampire Knight si tengo tiempo, últimamente no me siento muy atraída a los vampiros por lo comercial que se ha vuelto el tema, pero si esta buena, prometo leerla :D Gracias por pasarte, saludos, Bro-chan

**Misstres9:** Tu lo dijiste, romance xD, últimamente me siento un poco vacia, pero pues intente hacerlo romanticomico jajaja, que bueno que te pueda hacer reir :), representa mucho para mi, saludos!

**GhostWishper: **Que bueno que te gustara, espero te siga entreteniendo, gracias por el review

**Lila-sama**: Lila-sama XD eres de las personas que me saca una sonrisa en comentarios jajaja, deveras que son genialísimos tus comentarios, Gnooomooos, yo no lo dije(¿)

**Raven Sakura:** Jooo, como estaaan? xD, entiendo eso de la falta de tiempo, díganme a mi D: he estado apretada y con eso de que me estoy por graduar pusss que se le va a hacer. Me da alegría saber de escritores que están trabajando(A diferencia de mi ¬¬) jajaja, bueno, saludos Raven-chan, Black!

**cuervo verde**: Que bueno que te gusto, espero te siga gustando, saludos!

**Kuuuuuu:** Lamento la tardanza D: jajaja, agradesco lo del sama pero siento que no me lo merezco xD ejem….espero y sigas viva….O.o….una ultima cosa….Asura…¿Soul eater? xD, acabo de ver esa serie y me encanto, casi, repito, casi, considere hacer un fanfic de allí,, un abrazo, saludos :)

**angel de la noche: **Jajaja claro que se supera, pero que culpa tiene Mambo, la culpa es mia por escribir tantas maldades jejeje, saludos!

**EXXEN: **Exxen :D Claro que lo acosa ¿Violar? sin comentarios! xD ¿Porros de nesquick? Se acabaron D: ahora me tendre que meter Avena Quaker a ver si es igual de efectiva , glup, aun recuerdo esa amenaza y creeme que he recibido muchas amenazas aterradoras pero ninguna como esa D:, y que hay de uste ¿ya continuo? O esta como Bro-chan? En cuarto, un micro?, si un micro xD y es macro divertidísimo :3, y 5to, Bro-chan se ve sepsi en capa? Noooo, Bro-chan se ve sepsi en un disfraz de los teletubies xD, Bro-chan se tarda en publicar porque en vez de escribir se pone a contar gomitas de ositos panda por las noches por hobbie, jajaja, saludos EXXEN!

**00camii00: **jajaja me partió eso de que te hice volver a tu oscuro pasado XD, me encanta esa expresividad que tienes, dejas unos reviews largos y meramente humanos, casi sintiera que te conozco de la vida cuando los leo xD, naturalmente no es asi, saludos y gracias por comentar!

**Haoyanna: **A fuerzas, ya no continuaba por que haoyanna ya no me había comentado, asi que te echare a todos los fans que me la han de estar mentando diciendo que no escribía porque no recibía tu review e.e jajajaja, neeel, me entro una depresión cortavenas, siéntete culpable maldita, jajaja, bueno no depresión, pero si te extrañaba Norecita xD jajaja, bueno, prometo continuar mas pronto a la próxima, comentes o no! (Comentaaa) jajaja, respecto a los correos, hablas de los de msn? xD, tus fanfictions o los de aquí de FF?, que yo pensé que me borro pero en realidad los escondió jajaja, bueno y tu vas a subir algo un día?, saludos Nore! Atte: Mua!


	7. No pienses en mi

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: ****Tengo un mensaje especifico, no para los lectores del fanfic, sino para TODOS los fans de Teen Titans, es acerca de los nuevos cortos animados del 2012 y la sexta temporada de Teen Titans, asi que si se podrían pasar por mi perfil antes o después de leer este fanfic se los agradeceré profundamente, no me importa si no leen el resto del perfil, pero es lo mas importante que ha surgido en estos 6 años desde que se cancelo la serie.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~En tu mente~~~~~~~~~Capitulo 7~~~~~~~~~~~~ No pienses en mi~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Tic tac tic tac el reloj sonaba a las 4:00 am conquistando su sueño, estaba despierta, el sonido del aparato simplemente la volvía loca, ¿Cómo dormir? ¿Cómo pegar cabeza a la almohada y no despertar?

Se le revolvía el estomago, los sueños de sus 3 compañeros sonaba en su cabeza y ella no podía dormir.

Se sentía tremendamente cansada, culpable, molesta, estresada y un montón de cosas más agregadas a la lista personalizada de su miserable vida.

¿Qué demonios pasaba? Es decir, lejos de las malditas palabras en su mente, apenas dormidos los titanes, **Robin** no soñaba, podía escucharlo como demente pegado al ordenador, pero su cerebro era un mar de coordenadas, pensamientos negativos y quejas nada enternecedoras, **Cyborg **tenia un sueño extraño, no lo entendía, era ese tipo de sueños raros que solo un genio, bastardo, loco amante de la comida como su adoradísimo amigo Cyborg entendería, sabía que había comida, tostadoras, una que otra tecnología, no lo entendía, le mareaba intentar comprenderlo y Chico Bestia….

**Chico Bestia** no tenia sueños, no había pensamiento, no había nada, era extraño, todas las noches anteriores había escuchado sueños en su cabeza, la mayoría no los entendía, pero lo que más le molestaba era que un 90% de las veces ella estaba allí.

Era raro pensar en Chico Bestia, era tan extraño lo que había escuchado dentro de su mente.

De algo estaba segura, Chico Bestia era un total idiota (Teoría 100% Garantizada), no pensaba con su mente, sus sueños no eran matemáticos ni poéticos, no había comida ni tecnología, de hecho, eran muy emocionales, algunas veces se había encontrado con su empatía interviniendo más que su señal amplificada contratación por antena que el maldito mago azul le había instalado con un de por vida de garantía y por alguna razón era los sueños del verde los que más le interesaban.

Este día le interesaba más que los días anteriores.

Había sido una noche muy extraña, entre tanta obscuridad, tanta melodía imaginaria, tanta cercanía.

Su corazón latía y lo que más le molestaba del reloj era que se sincronizaba perfectamente con el golpeteo de su ridículo órgano.

Ellos…en verdad no se habían besado, había sido apenas un miserable contacto, algo anulado, algo sin emociones.

¿Por qué esperar que Chico Bestia estuviese soñando con ella ahora?

Tal vez porque justo ahora….ella no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza.

Quizás solo ella le daba importancia.

Lo peor de ser hipertelepata era que simplemente….Ok TODO era lo peor, fin de la historia (Rodando los créditos).

Odiaba sentirse como una entrometida.

Odiaba escuchar pensamientos negativos cuando veías a las personas hablar con una sonrisa.

Odiaba escuchar cosas tiernas.

Odiaba los pensamientos de otros

A los otros

Se odiaba a ella.

Y no tenía ni una maldita razón por la cual sentirse culpable u odiarse.

No era como si ella quisiera estar en los pensamientos privados de los demás.

Se dispuso a leer debido a su insomnio, solo para encontrarse con que Chico Bestia no soñaba nada.

Esperaba minutos….Nada

Esperaba horas…Nada

Nada

…..

….

….

.

Ese día despertó…para que mentir, sus parpados no se habían conocido en toda la noche.

-Detesto mi vida—Se levanto quejándose en voz alta sin reclamarle a nadie su creciente locura.

Se dirigió a la cocina solo para notar a Cyborg sentado en la computadora con algo de cabello…

Alto allí.

Ese no era el brillo de Cyborg.

Un Robin, el único, el inigualable, el poderosi…cof cof…el jov...cof cof….el guap….cof cof…..

Se detuvo solo para observar detenidamente a Robin(O lo que solía ser Robin) como zombie en silla de rueditas (De computadora, de esas que giran sobre sí mismas, no piensen otra cosa mis mal pensados) buscando a Starfire.

Ohhh el caos, el divino caos, no le iba a hacer nada de gracia a su líder ver que se comenzaba a quedar calvo.

-¡NO ME HACE NADA DE GRACIA SABER QUE ME COMENCE A QUEDAR CALVO!—Grito a todo pulmón cuando Cyborg hizo un comentario inocente sobre su estado mientras hurgaba en el refrigerador en busca de sus presas.

-Tranquilo hombre, solo comentaba _"Y me burlaba :D"_

-Duhhhh—Chico Bestia era ese bulto en la silla con ojos en grayscale. Descuiden chicas, aun no estaba acabado, ese galán pronto se volverá un lindo detiene puertas después de digievolucionar 4 veces.

-¡MALDICION! ¡ODIO A MAD MOD! ¡LO ODIO INCLUSO MAS QUE A SLADE!

-…..-Silencio Sepulcral-….O.O…..

-De acuerdo, no lo odio más que a Slade ¬¬, ¡Pero si lo detesto! _"Está en mi top ranking de odiados por encima de Katarou"_

-Claro…-Contesta Raven distraídamente en una silla viendo la mesa con una mano sosteniendo su rostro-¿Cyborg por que aun no despiertas a Chico Bestia?

-Mmmghsmsmhs—El presente lenguaje extraterrestre se presenta por obstrucción de pollo en los dientes de nuestro androide preferido—Despiértalo tu :)

A Raven le recorrió un escalofrió tan solo de recordar los obscuros momentos de "ELLA" contando chistes después de observar la caja del cereal que se servía Robin.

-Paso—Estúpidos chistes, estúpido Mambo.

-Aunque si quieres considerar lo del beso Raven siempre puedes…

-Termina esa frase Cyborg y hackeo tu sistema de recarga y te instalo Windows Vista ¬¬

-…..—Cyborg callado, acomodado en su lugar, comiendo tranquilamente.

-De acuerdo titanes dividiremos la búsqueda en…

-¡YO Y RAVEN IREMOS AL HOCKEY!-….Silencio…..¿PODIA SER MAS INOPORTUNO?...¿Que hacia despierto?

-¿Qué haces despierto?—Robin le leyó el pensamiento….¿O fue al revés?-¿No estabas hipnotizado?_ "Aunque no hay mucha diferencia que digamos"_

-No, solo fingía estarlo—Cara de sujeto astuto con mano en la barbilla.

-¿Y por ti me amenazaron así? O.O

-Calma Cyborg, Raven no te haría algo como eso. _"Antes haríamos un respaldo de tu sistema"_

-¿Y cómo está eso de que tu y Raven irán al hockey?—La cara de Robin era indescifrable, era una mezcla entre verdadera desaprobación, molestia, modo papá, modo líder color semáforo de cincuenta mil años de edad con intento de look moderno de mirada con seño fruncido y alegría sínica.

Desgraciadamente, ella, podía descifrar por completo esa cara, el resultado no le dio la respuesta más alentadora.

-_**Raven**_ me invitó :D

-Ahhhhh—Cyborg y Robin al unisonó

¿PODIA SER MAS DIRECTO?

-Pero solo me invito a _**mi**_—Nunca preguntes.

-Ahhhhh—Cyborg y Robin al unisonó.

-Ustedes no van porque solo iremos _**los dos solos y estaremos solos**_—Fantástico, ir solos y estar solos. Azar, mátame.

-Ahhhhhh— Mátame ahora y llévate a Mambo conmigo…no…creo que puedes encontrar otro sitio para él.

-….—Silencio.

-Permiso denegado—Dijo Robin de repente silbando después de dicho esto.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué?—Pregunto el titán joven alterado—"_Tal vez ya se dio cuenta de la broma con sus cinturones"_

-Chico Bestia, Starfire está pérdida, quien sabe que cosas le piensan hacer.

-Pero….Raven di algo—Tenia que meterla en esto….

-Ahhh—La aludida se encogió de hombros—Yo creo que Robin tiene razón Chico Bestia.

-…-Comenzaba a odiar los silencios y eso era absolutamente nuevo.

-Sera en otra ocasión—Cara de perrito triste—De cualquier forma podemos buscar a Star juntos si quieres—Mirada para provocar incomodidad marca CyborgRobin—Podemos platicar o hacer algo, no se—Se voz se iba apagando mientras más hablaba, desvió la mirada solo para regresar a los ojos del chico de ojos esmeralda que se iluminaron acompañados de una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Claro! ¡Sera genial! ¡Podre contarte chistes y decirte cosas lindas y platicar y además….

-Ya entendí—Contesto cortante la gótica

-De acuerdo, yo y Cyborg buscaremos en las afueras de la ciudad, Chico Bestia y Raven ustedes…-Vacio~-…..—Ejem—Oh, ya se fueron.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mientras, en la base secreta~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Oye Mambo, ¿No usaras tu micrófono el día de hoy?—Pregunto un Mad Mod con voz cantarina.

-Solo si es necesario, hoy nos toca ver la jugada del Rey Marionetista.

-¿Chico Bestia no debimos esperar instrucciones de Robin?—En Jump city a un par de kilómetros de la Torre T

-¿Para qué? Tu y yo somos excelentes investigadores _"Como Bonnie y Clyde"—_Pensaba inocente el metamorfo—Como….

-Bonnie y Clyde eran **ladrones **Chico Bestia ¬¬-Le ahorro el comentario tarado de la semana ( ¿O era del día? ¿La hora? ¿Los minutos?)

-Bueno, pero igual investigamos bien Raven, ten imaginación ¿No podemos imaginar que Bonnie y Clyde eran detectives y no asesinos?

-No ¬¬

-Je je—Se rio avergonzado el cuentachistes.-¡Sígueme el juego!

-¿Qué pruebas forenses tiene detective?

-No se—Chico Bestia en posición fetal en el suelo—_"¿Qué es forense? O3O"_

-¿Por qué le confié la información a alguien tan tonto?

-¡OYE! NO SOY TAN TONTO Ò.Ó. El otro día termine un libro enterito en unas cuantas horas.—Cara de presumido—_"El maravilloso libro de…"_

-Una semana de colores con los ositos no cuenta Chico Bestia ¬¬

-¡Raven eres mala!—Apunta acusadoramente con el dedo.

-¿Mala como Trigon el Terrible?

-Por supuesto que no ¬¬…._tu usas mas ropa_.

-Fabuloso.

-¡Pero animo Raven, encontraremos a Starfire!—Pose heroica apuntando al horizonte.

-¡Partiendo de que nosotros la perdimos!—Comento sarcástica en voz alta destrozando el ánimo del verde por segundos, antes de verlo volver a sonreír-¿Por qué estas tan contento?—Pregunto la hechicera después de caminar al lado del chico sonriente.

-No lo sé _"Caminar contigo me pone contento Raven"—_La pelimorada pudo notar como su mirada se endulzaba mientras pensaba esto.

Trago saliva, antes de apretar el paso molesta con Chico Bestia, molesta con ella.

Este era tan solo otro de los estúpidos pensamientos falsos que Mambo le ponía.

Esos que no eran reales.

-Caminar contigo me pone contento Raven—Se detuvo en seco, eso no fue un pensamiento.

-¿Huh?—Pregunto alzando una ceja con cara escéptica

-Lo que pasa es que…nunca hacemos nada juntos y bueno, últimamente me gusta estar contigo—Comento inocente el cuentachistes sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-…-A Raven le tomo unos minutos procesar que eso no tenía nada que ver con los engaños de Mambo—Yo…-La locura, la malvada locura…causa estupidez—**No quiero estar contigo Chico Bestia**—Su voz se helo, causando cierta sorpresa en el titán joven—No me gusta estar contigo.

…..

Se formo un silencio incomodo a la mitad.

No le gusto.

No le gustaba nada.

¿Cómo pudo pensar por un momento que decir algo tan desagradable la iba a hacer sentir mejor?

¿Cómo pudo pensarlo?

¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida?

-Jajajaja—El titán menor soltó una risa corta,_ fingida_—Esta bien Raven no te espantes, no te estoy diciendo que eres el amor de mi vida jajajaja, aun puedo pensar en otras chicas…

-¡No! ¡No puedes!—La risa del chico verde ceso de golpe.

-¿No puedo?—Pregunto esta vez con intriga.

-¡No! ¡No pienses en otras! ¡No pienses en mí!

-…..—La expresión del metamorfo paso de una curiosa y sorprendida a una compadeciente-¿Entonces en quien pienso Raven? ¿En Cyborg?—Intento bromear a la ligera.

-No pienses en nadie, no pienses en nada…Por favor—Su voz sombría se apagaba en la frase

Chico Bestia la miro por largos momentos. Era una conexión que ni siquiera ellos entendían.

Era un silencio que ni ellos querían.

-¿Todo esto tiene que ver con lo que paso ayer, Raven?—Se atrevió a preguntarle, ella sabía que iba a preguntarle antes de que lo hiciera, tal vez incluso antes de que lo pensara.

-No se dé que hablas.

-Si sabes…ya sabes…_lo del árbol_

-No lo menciones…

-…..-No hubo palabras, lo sintió acercarse, no calculo cuanto, no le prestó atención hasta que le tomo ambas manos, se volteo a verlo, solo para observar su expresión dulce, compasiva, _amistosa_.

-No fue nada Raven-¿Por qué eso sonaba mas como un "de nada" que un "no te preocupes"?—Fue sin intención.

-Apenas duro….

-Dos segundos—Completo apenado, la gótica pudo notar sus verdes mejillas teñirse un poco—Pero es que…ninguno de los dos nos veíamos, no sabíamos que pasaba, no queríamos que sucediera, no sucedió.

-…..—La hechicera se quedo en silencio. Eso era cierto ¿No?, no querían que sucediera, no sucedió, intentaba por todos los medios que eso se volviera el mantra de su cabeza.

-¿Amigos?—Chico Bestia dio un paso atrás, solo para extenderle la mano formal.

Amigos.

Amigos

Amigos

Su mano a diferencia de la de Chico Bestia _no se movió_, no reaccionaba, estaba en shock, no sabía. Fue hasta que noto la expresión preocupada de su compañero cuando volvió al mundo real y se dio cuenta de donde estaba y lo que pasaba.

Estrecho su mano.

El sonrió cuando paso esto.

Se soltaron al cabo de unos segundos y se miraron por momentos.

Momentos.

Minutos.

-Hay que buscar a Starfire—Rompió el silencio la encapuchada.

-Claro, tienes razón—Asintió el desviando la mirada, fijándose en el suelo—"_Soy un imbécil_"—Lo escucho pensar.

No era el único.

Dividieron su búsqueda fijando un punto de reunión, volando sobre edificios un letrero de un almacén abandonado con el letrero de Soto se asomaba bajo el reluciente día.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

_En él_

¿Un simple contacto y ya era una completa idiota?

En cualquier caso no le preocupaba, no le importaba, no debía de interesarle.

-¿Encontraste algo?—Pregunto el recién transformado Chico Bestia después de aterrizar en el edificio.

-Starfire es del tamaño de un disco portátil, la única forma de que la encuentre seria con mi empatía, pero es muy difícil a varios kilómetros de distancia.

-Bueno, pero alguien debe tener información acerca de nuestros captores—Decía distraídamente mirando hacia abajo en dirección a una tienda de discos musicales en donde se amontonaba la gente.

-Espérame afuera, intentare entrar—Le aviso sonriente mientras entraba con dificultad a la tienda apretujado entre la gente.

Esto era una pérdida de tiempo, era muy difícil que entre tantas personas, en medio de la confusión alguien ofreciera explicación alguna.

Se sentó en una banca fuera de la tienda, mirando los empujones entre las desesperadas personas que se no-formaban para obtener una promoción desconocida.

-"Podría **engañarla**"

-"Me gustaría verlo **muerto**"

-"Quiero el nuevo disco de **Las Pillamas mágicas**"

Gente…..Tanta gente…..No tardo en notarlos.

Existía todo tipo de gente, gente que pensaba sobre el almuerzo, sobre el partido de ayer, sobre sus amigos, sus sueños, sus exámenes, su banda preferida, sus actividades, sus enemigos, sus patologías.

_**Asesinato. Robo. Violación**_**.**

Había de todo.

Si no fuese porque los civiles allí presentes no habían cometido literalmente ningún altercado, ella por si sola ya los habría tomado por villanos. Era detestable.

Ella se había dado cuenta estos días acerca de lo negativos que podían ser sus compañeros de equipo, de cómo mentían y criticaban por medio del pensamiento, pero esto era muy diferente. Los titanes eran héroes, y el ser héroes aun siendo adolecentes implicaba cierto grado de bondad, sacrificio y autocontrol.

Robin, Cyborg, Chico Bestia e incluso Starfire eran lo suficientemente humanos como para pensar mal algunas veces, pero eran los suficientemente humanos como para reconocer que cosas estaban más allá de mal, más allá del orden, de la seguridad, del respeto hacia los demás.

Muchas personas no.

Era un pensamiento después de otro.

Mareaban, algunos divertían, otros provocaban furia, tanta gente, tantos tipos de gente, algunos alegraban, otros entristecían, algunos eran meramente aterradores, todos en conjunto eran un pasaje a la locura.

¿Qué pasaba?

¿Quién estaba?

Arriba

Abajo

¿Dónde estaba?

¿Por qué no se callaban?

Atrás

Adelante

¿Por qué algunas personas eran tan terribles?

¿Por qué hablaban y pensaban?

Izquierda

Derecha.

-Raven….

Ese era su nombre

-Raven

Podía escucharlo, ¿Quién lo pronunciaba?

-**¡RAVEN!**

La gótica abrió los ojos de golpe, se encontraba sobre sus rodillas, temblando en el suelo mientras su verde amigo le agitaba de los hombros con preocupación.

La gente, ya no estaba.

-¿Estas bien?—Noooo, seguro temblaba de rodillas solo para ver quien le preguntaba.

-Si—Mintió. El Changeling se dio cuenta inmediatamente de esto.

-Estas respirando mucho.

-Lo siento, me asegurare de respirar poco la próxima vez

-Haz estado rara esta semana _"Más que de costumbre. ¿No habrás conseguido otro libro blanco Raven…? ¬¬"_

-No soy la única—Contesto seria mientras intentaba incorporarse

-Ven levántate—Le ayudo el cuentachistes.-¿Qué sucedió?

-Honestamente, no quiero hablar de eso ahora—Señalo la dama de las sombras y el changeling no pregunto nada mas-¿No encontraste información acerca de Starfire?

-No—Confeso avergonzado—La gente de allí era muy extraña—A ella no le hacía falta ninguna explicación.

Pararon en un sitio que para Chico Bestia no era desconocido.

-¿El estadio de Hockey?

-¿Vendremos otro día verdad Raven?—Le pregunto a su compañera que miraba en la misma dirección.

-Claro que si—Respondió haciendo lo posible por sonar lo menos emocional que se pudiera—Quizás la próxima semana.—Agrego antes de que el universo se le pusiera en su contra y sintiera unos empujones por la espalda.

Chico Bestia sintió lo mismo y no eran nada delicados.

-¿Qué?—Preguntaron al unisonó, antes de ver una horda de aficionados que los empujaban cada vez más a la entrada.

-No, no, esperen—Decía Chico Bestia intentando hacerse paso entre la gente. Raven escapo fácilmente entre las personas volviéndose sombra, solo para notar que al salir, Chico Bestia había entrado al estadio con el resto de la gente.

-Maldición—Dijo para sí, antes de decidirse a entrar.

~Mientras Cyborg y Robin detenían a un par de ladrones que se habían escapado de un banco, bueno, Cyborg lo hizo.

-Ya hombre, tranquilo—Decía el robot dándole palmaditas a el chi..ejem…anciano maravilla.

-Detesto a ese tipo, lo quiero muerto—Confeso Robin refiriéndose a Mad Mod y al hecho de que su postura se había vuelto más encorvada y cansada.

-¡Wow Cyborg nos salvaste!—Dijo un niño con una gorra de beisbol y una prótesis en la mano.

-Sabes que soy el mejor pequeño—Contesto amigable el androide mientras Robin lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Vaya, ¿Eres Robin?—Se dirigió al de pelo puntiagudo, lo que menos le faltaba a Robin era que un niño tarado le dijera lo miserable que era—Eres de mis favoritos, siempre superas las circunstancias, eres increíble—aunque si le faltaba que un dulce niño le animara el dia. No pudo evitar sonreír.

-Ya sabes. Cuando haya problemas sabes a quien llamar….

-¿A la Young Justice? O.o

-¡No! ¬¬ a nosotros….

-Jaja—Cyborg rio—Solo espero que Raven y Bestita no estén teniendo dificultades

Pero lo que Cyborg dijo fue una de las cosas más viles pronunciadas en este fanfic.

Y déjenme decirles que se han pronunciado muchas cosas viles.

Las luces le dieron en la cara a la hechicera, el estadio, TODO el estadio era un mar de gente seleccionada que gritaban eufóricos por el comienzo de la exposición sobre hielo.

Las luces se posaban en el hielo de manera abstracta

-Fantástico, lo que siempre quise, un espectáculo de luces….Sobre hielo—Comento sarcástica a nadie en especial-Chico Bestia—No supo si esto último se lo dijo a él, o a sí misma.-¡Chico Bestia!—Lo llamo intentándose filtrar entre la gente.

-¡Hey Raven!—Una mano con un guante plateado le saludo desde primera fila

_**Primera fila**_

Raven se hizo paso entre la gente para llegar a su lado.

-Siéntate—Le invito a su lado.

-Chico Bestia quiero irme de aquí—Le urgió-Starfire está en alguna parte.

-Mira ya va a comenzar—Dijo emocionado apuntando hacia la pista en donde un par de patinadores artísticos salían a crear su rutina mientras los aficionados al hockey se impacientaban al no ver a los jugadores con sus cascos en una masacre hermosa por recuperar un puck.

A Raven no le gusto como hubiese esperado la actuación de los patinadores, pudo detectar algunos errores con la sincronía y la distracción hizo que se tardara en darse cuenta de distintas cosas.

Fue cuando los patinadores se retiraban del escenario y entraban los competidores de ambos equipos del partido cuando súbditamente reacciono.

-La gente en este estadio—Tanta gente, primera fila, cientos de personas, un equipo—No me provocan nada.—Miro hacia los lados con paranoia, ¿Por qué no escuchaba los pensamientos del estadio entero? Apenas hace unos momentos se estaba muriendo por un par de gente en la tienda de discos. Fijo su vista en el inocente y negro puck que caía al suelo mientras un silbato indicaba el inicio del juego-¡STARFIRE! –Dijo por inercia al concentrar instintivamente su empatía en la ficha negra CON emociones en el hielo cristalino.

Se levanto por inercia, invocando un hechizo de levitación que hizo volar a la ficha Tamaraneana por los aires.

-¿Raven qué haces?—Preguntó confundido su acompañante.

-Chico Bestia, el estadio entero….**¡Son marionetas!**

-¿Qué?—Pregunto asustado antes de quitarse de su lugar instintivamente mientras un par de sujetos de la fila de atrás se les lanzaban con intentos de homicidio. Salto al vacío de la cancha y una gótica levitante le evito la caída.—No, no, no, esto no esta bien—Decía sin poderlo creer el changeling.

-Pues hazte a la idea—Comentó solo para ver como cada una de las personas en el estadio se levantaban de sus asientos y los miraban sin emoción alguna.

-Ataquen, marionetas—Fue la oscura voz que se escucho en la bocina y en los amplificadores.

-¡Ah!—Fue el sonido que hizo la dama obscura al sentirse atacada por la espalda, soltó a Chico Bestia y Starfire de la impresión, el cuentachistes se convirtió en águila y la alienígena no pudo hacer nada en su nada útil cuerpo que no fuera caer.

El equipo de luces, los presentadores, los guardias de seguridad, los aficionados, era como estar en una película de terror en la que eres perseguido por zombies malignos controlados por un muñeco loco de madera que es más peligroso de lo que en realidad parece.

-Starfire, esta dentro del puck—Alarmó la hechicera para que el halcón se dirigiera a recuperar a su amiga que estaba sobre las bancas la afición, pero ohhh, la desgraciada afición, algunos lo rasguñaros, otros lo golpearon, otros lo mordieron Era RESIDENT EVIL-¿Dónde esta el Rey Marionetista—Se dijo a si misma la hechicera mirando a los alrededores, concentrando su energía.—El camerino

Raven floto por la pista mientras los aficionados le tiraban lo que sea que tuviera en la mano.

-Chico Bestia, el rey marionetista esta en el camerino. Me dirigiré para alla.—Decia comenzando a levitar cuando sintió un jalón en su capa, una escalera de aficionados, en patines, la habían hecho caer a la pista de hielo, ohh joder, sin patines, intento levantarse pero se volvía a resbalar-¡Azarath…Metrion….**Zinthos!—**Conjuro desde el suelo, mandando a volar a los jugadores mientras un águila verde sobrevolaba por encima de ella y le tiraba el puck para que lo atrapara.—Vamonos Chico Bestia.—Dijo antes de que se sostuviera del ahora pterodáctilo y se deslizara por el hielo con una horda de marionetas siguiéndolos.

Raven utilizaba todos los medios para protegerlos a ambos con escudos temporales con su mano libre.

-Elévate—Le ordeno al metamorfo mientras les caían, palomitas, latas y demás basura.

-Tontos titanes—Decia el Rey Marionetista desde la cabina cuando entraron el par por la ventana.

-Dire esto una vez—Decia una voz entre los escombros—Danos el maldito control para que podamos recuperar a nuestra amiga.

-Primero encuéntrenme.

El sitio había cambiado por completo, la cabina no era un sitio con cámaras, micrófonos y no era nada pequeña, era una habitación obscura con hilos en telaraña, modificada evidentemente por la magia del pelele cubierta de hilos.

-¿Raven que paso con la cabina?—Pregunto un Chico Bestia humano.

-Esta usando un hechizo. Maldición, es imposible encontrarlo, mi alma no se puede poner en contacto con una mente vacía, no puedo crear un vinculo con el, tendremos que…!

-¡Oye, suéltame!—Decía Chico Bestia a un par de brazos humanos que los sostenían por detrás soltando instintivamente a Starfire suelo negro, camuflageandose en el vacio.

-Ellos no van a hacerte caso, ellos solo obedecen a su amo—Decía una oscura voz apareciendo entre los hilos.

-Danos el maldito control.—Exigio la dama de las sombras al Rey Marionetista que se tambaleaba al dar pasos.

-No, es mío, como su alma será mía ahora.—Decia comenzando a invocar el hechizo.

La sensación era indescriptible, Chico Bestia podía sentir como su alma se salía por su boca, abandonando su cuerpo contra su voluntad, mientras Raven en una ultima esperanza, cada vez mas débil cantaba su mantra.

-Azarath…Metrion….Zin…thos.

Vacio

Obscuridad

Vacio

Obscuridad

Vacio

"No Pienses en mi"

"No Pienses en nadie"

"No Pienses en nada"

Si Raven pudiera clasificar su semana, esta seria su calificación.

Mal

Peor

Mas Peor

Horrible

Y ahora….¡TODOS JUNTOS!

Abrió los ojos mareada, en una cabina normal, el muñeco estaba tirado en una esquina de la ahora aluzada cabina, derrotado, acabado por el mantra de la dama de las sombras, alcanzaba a ver el control en el suelo y a su lado el puck en donde se encontraba el alma de su mejor amiga, levanto la mirada hacia la figura levantada que miraba al muñeco en el suelo.

Una figura de luz, tal vez un pensamiento divino provocado por su caótica imaginación.

Era ella.

En su capa azul, con su cabello morado, su chakra en la frente, su piel grisácea.

¿Era una alucinación?

…O….

-¿Raven?—**Era Chico Bestia.**

Se miro las manos, para encontrarse horrorizada con sus guantes plateados, se quito uno y el color de su piel no le gusto** NADA**

De haber podido habría gritado con histeria un ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Pero en vez de eso, le dirigió la mirada al Chico/Chica enfrente de ella y se abofeteo lo mas fuerte que pudo con toda la intención y conciencia de ello.

Estaba loca, ahora si lo sabía, estaba loca.

Robin y Cyborg ya estaban allí, dirigiéndole una mirada extraña, a la vez compasiva.

~Mientras, en la guarida~

Mad Mod y Mambo se miraban pensativos.

-Y….¿Ahora quien gana?—Comento el mago frustrado.

-No lo se…yo aun tengo a Robin

Era la Torre Titan en la noche.

-¡Vengan amigos! Starfire está despertando—Decía un animoso Cyborg a sus compañeros, afirmando que las cosas habían salido del éxito y después de varios intento había logrado reanimar a Starfire en su cuerpo real y sacarla de la marioneta

Raven, estaba acostada en el sillón completamente traumatizada como para escuchar.

¡Muchísimo era ya, estar en la mente de Chico Bestia, 50 veces peor era estar en su CUERPO!

¿Por qué solo a ella le pasaba esto?

Ella que era una hija de demonio tan buena.

Ahora si sabía lo que haría, se dirigiría a la base de Mambo con unas tijeras, iría con el mago azul y lo atacaría como cual vil Sweneey Todd desgarrando su cuello destrozando sus arterias y derramaría la sangre del villano y la esparciera por toda la base, el resto estaría tan asustado que saldría corriendo instantáneamente, después podía olvidarse de su vida anterior como Joven titan, no quedaría nada bien que una asesina en serie fuera parte del grupo de héroes, se mudaría de la ciudad, tomaria un boleto de avión a Grecia, siempre quiso conocer su cultura o podría irse a un desierto alli comenzaría una nueva vida con un nuevo nombre y viviría a la mitad en un manicomio o en la arena apartada de toda señal de vida en donde moriría con la satisfacción de saber que mato a Mambo. Sería una lástima, tendrían que buscarse un nuevo joven titan, ella viviría siempre en el cuerpo de Chico Bestia y Chico Bestia tendría que aprender a lidiar con ser una chica teniendo su cuerpo para hacer lo que quisiera con el….OK, ahí se fue a la basura el plan. ¡NUNCA EN SU JODIDA VIDA LE DEJARIA SU CUERPO A CHICO BESTIA!

Se levanto pesadamente del sillón dirigiéndose de última a la enfermería.

Robin, Cyborg y Chico Bestia iban saliendo y su líder se perdió en el pasillo.

Era raro verse a sí misma con una sonrisa, porque si, Chico Bestia era lo suficientemente idiota para sonreír con su cara.

¿Cómo se vería ella?

¿Un Chico Bestia amargado?

Sintió la pesada mano de su amigo metálico caer sobre su hombro.

-No se preocupen—Comento compasivo a los dos titanes en cuerpos opuestos antes de irse.

Chico Bestia le dirigió una sonrisa timida y apenada.

Verdaderamente era otro mundo verse sonriendo.

No le contesto nada, ni siquiera con un gesto.

Estaba harta de pensar en Chico Bestia y estaba harta de que el pensara en ella.

Solo entro en la habitación distraídamente para saludar a su amiga alienígena que comia zorka bayas sonriendo como comercial de Barbie desde la cama de la enfermería.

-Ohh…Hola amiga Raven—Le saludo con ternura la pelirroja.

-Hola Starfire—Respondió con voz pasiva-¿Ya estas mejor?

-Si, muchas gracias a ti y al amigo Chico Bestia por rescatarme :)—Dijo amigable mientras se limpiaba la comida de su boca.—Lamento lo que les paso a los dos.

-¿Qué? ¿Cambiar de cuerpo? Descuida, ya me ha pasado antes—Contesto la hechicera mientras su voz se volvía cada vez más obscura en cada palabra.

-Si, en aquel entonces fue cuando nos volvimos mas unidas, pero recuerdo bien que fue muy incomodo para ambas al principio.

-Bueno, será más incomodo ahora que es Chico Bestia, pero Cyborg me dijo que ya con el control nos devolvería a nuestro cuerpo mañana, asi que no durara mucho….Espero—No valía la pena hacerse sueños, cada que pensaba que algo saldría bien, algo en su patético destino cambiaba para hacerle las cosas más asquerosamente malignas.—Si no te molesta, ya me voy Starfire, si necesitas algo me dices.—Decia dando pasos pesados hacia la salida

-Ohhh si, animo amiga Raven, ya veras que será mucho mas fácil ahora que se _**besaron**_.

¡PUM!

Ahí cayó la bomba que la dejo congelada en la puerta.

**Referencias:**

**Switched.- "¿Qué? ¿Cambiar de cuerpo? Descuida, ya me ha pasado antes"**

**The Sum of his Parts.-" Dijo un niño con una gorra de beisbol y una prótesis en la mano"**

**Spellbound.-"**_** ¿No habrás conseguido otro libro blanco Raven…? ¬¬"**_

**Can I Keep Him?.- "comia zorka bayas"**

**Le calculo como 4 capitulos mas de vida a este fanfic xD**

**Chicoooos! Entren a mi perfil, les juro que no es por popularidad o personal, es sobre el fanatismo titánico y ocupamos todo el apoyo posible, es una noticia completamente nueva, no de esas ilusas que aparecian a cada rato.**

**tomoyo0000001**: Gracias por el comentario :) yo también me alegro de continuar :D lamentablemente cada vez se me hace muy difícil, pensé seriamente en jubilarme después de acabar los fanfics empezados que tengo, pero aun hay muchas ideas en mi cabeza D: Saludos!

**Kuuuuuu**: Mmmm…Seria muy difícil para mi hacer un fic de Soul Eater D: me encanta Soul Eater y los personajes también, Chrona es de mis favoritos y Death The Kid me encanta también, pero difícilmente los puedo poner de pareja como otra gente ._. tendría que pensarlo mucho. Muchas gracias por leer mi oneshot también.

**00camii00:** jaja, orale, a hacer una novela e.e jajaja me encantan los cliches de la novela, me gusta decir, ¡Va a pasar esto! Y puff! Tengo razón xD y siii, el berrinche de gente grande si existe xD, yo lo he vivido en vivo O.O ¿Los espirales dan vuelta porque se divierten? Supongo jajaja xD, me encanta que comentes largo(A diferencia de yo O.O) y me agrada muchísimo que resaltes cosas del fanfic, eso me ayuda a mejorar, ojala y te siga pareciendo divertido, saludos!

**Ammiy Rosse**: Ammy Rosse yo te adoro ¡O¡ haces que una persona tan simple como yo se sienta cool :D y culpable también, por no continuar mas pronto los fanfics para lectores como tu tan invaluables, muchísimas gracias por leerme y de verdad que alegría ser la autora favorita de alguien :) por supuesto que me encantaría ser tu amiga Ammy Rosse, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, se despide tu amiga Bro-chan!

**SamanthaSC:** jaja, NO! La pagina de RaexBB me la confio Cyborg para que no caiga en manos maléficas xD jajaja, bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo!, y si, pobre Rae O.O

**ravTDG:** No estoy tan segura de nunca decepcionar a nadie ._. con lo tardada que soy, me imagino que debe ser molesto leerme y ensima con la inseguridad de si el cap fue bueno o no, ahí muere xD pero agradezco muchisisismo a la gente que se mete, jaja, saludos!

**niiary:** Me alegra que no dejes la critica de lado :D, intentare ser mas clara, no prometo nada! Pero si voy a intentarlo :) gracias por comentar.

**Haoyanna:** Noreeeeee! Mis fans te lincharan(Descuida, han de ser como uno y medio xD) jaja, no estoy segura, pero tal vez yo tenga los msn por ahí guardados O3O si los encuentro te los mando, sigue siendo el mismo correo? Mua de yo!, mis besos solo se los reservo a mi perro xD jajaja, me encanta toda la historia que te creaas! Y no! Nunca me atraparas e.e Saludos mi amiga!

**minina16:** Historia continuada :D, tarde, pero siempre continuada y nunca abandonada.

**Leslie Princess Seddie**: jaja, no te preocupes por el Nick xD, cada quien su rollo, y me alegra mucho que te guste el fanfic, un abrazo, saludos!

**yesipokefanatica**: Ohhhh! Tus reviews son como estrellitas en mis ojos xD y bueno, Angel Red es poderosa, nunca hay que subestimarla, me alegra que aun leas mi fanfic y no te preocupes por si comentas o no :) supongo que cada quien tendrá sus problemas para hacerlo o no hacerlo. Sobre tu duda, Rekmas es lo que menciona Starfire en ¿Cuánto tiempo es para siempre? Que significa la separación de una amistad. Jaja, el gore es un genero en anime, lo que pasa se dividen en diferentes, un genero shonen ya es un genero de aventura y acción pero un gore es ya sangriento y mórbido, razón de la ironia con un show tan dulce como Dora xD y si, ¿Por qué ella tiene miles de errores D: espero un dia corregirlos?

yesipokefanatica:Claro que si, que seria del mundo sin mis adorables malpensados los lectores :3 jaja, se que no es necesaria la censura por ser T, pero la puse mas bien a manera de parodia sobre el hecho de que en la animación de Teen Titans NUNCA decían la palabra muerte y en vez de eso decían, "Destruccion Final" o algo asi xD jaja, lo de los humanitarios se debe sacar bajo la lógica de las palabras de lo que platican xD, si los **veget**arianos comen **veget**ales, los humanitarios comen…O.o cuatrocientos quinientos dos jajajaja xD, claro que existe (O.o se esconde bajo la almohada) Saludos!

**Mina-chan16**: Lamento si el fanfic se ha vuelto aburrido D: creo que tiene que ver conmigo y mi estado u.u agradezco muchísimo la critica, intentare hacer la lectura mas ligera y menos enfadosa :D

Muchas gracias a los lectores de mis otros fanfics :D, gracias por pasarse por ¿Por qué ella?, Yo no siento celos, Zoologico, etc. Quiero continuar próximamente pecados, poca gente lo lee, pero es un fanfic que me interesa mucho O3O pero también el más complicado de continuar =.=


	8. En mi mente

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~En Tu Mente ~~~~~~~~~Capitulo 8~~~~~~~~~~~~En Mi Mente ~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Caos. Divino Caos.

Tum Tum latidos de corazón.

¿Cómo….?

Tum tum soy el corazón latiendo de nuevo.

¿Por qué?

Tum tum, aun sigo aquí

¿Starfire?

Tum tum no te desharás de mi tan fácilmente.

¿Lo sabía?

Tum tum, estas perdida Raven, estas perdida y jodida.

¿Cómo y Por qué Starfire lo sabía?

Se volteo con un gesto neutral, lo mas desinteresada que pudiese lucir, intentando por todos los medios habidos, por haber, inventados y por inventarse ocultar la expresión de horror que deseaba poner.

-¿Qué dijiste?—Re-pregunto en un tono acelerado y paranoico, demasiado notorio para su gusto.

-Que ahora no sería tan difícil después de que tu y el amigo Chico Bestia se _**besaron**_.—Ohhh, no Raven, no habías escuchado mal, no había sido una intervención auditiva producida por el eco de una película de romance ni ese desgraciado mago azul con sus intervenciones malformadas. Había escuchado bien, y no, no era su pensamiento, ni su imaginación, ninguna lectura de Tarot o presentimiento, olvídense del horóscopo, de los adivinos de la tele.

Era el mundo real.

En la limpia enfermería titánica con una Starfire inocente(INOCENTE, SI CLARO) jugando preguntas macabras y ella, la verdaderamente "inocente", acusada y nada culpable hechicera, en el cuerpo de un Chico Bestia completamente traumatizada como para responder.

-…Starfire…¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-Los vi….—Que directa Starfire, se te da completamente la discreción.

-….Ohh…-Fue su gran y majestuosa contestación, un simple, fingido y afligido "Ohhh". Bajo la mirada, solo para voltear de nuevo hacia Starfire y verla con una enorme sonrisa.

-…..—Seguía sonriendo. ¿Por qué no dejaba de sonreír? ¡Maldición!

-Fue un accidente—Se defendió con las manos de inmediato con su creciente locura incrementándose.

-Lo sé…

-Lo juro.

-Te creo compañera titán

—Estaba muy obscuro y no sé cómo rayos es que tú lo sabes, ni siquiera podíamos vernos entre sí, yo me atore en el árbol y el jardín estaba lleno de roció y el se acerco y…

-¿No estábamos en el banco? O.o— Interrupción, vil y perturbadora interrupción

-¡!—Cri cri, un grillito buscaba misteriosamente comida. Pero la verdad era que solo fingía, porque en realidad era una cucaracha agente secreto que trabajaba para la asociación espantada de efectos de sonido olvidados que hacia una misión por allí encubierta disfrazada de grillo para que los humanos (Ilusos) no descubrieran el plan secreto de las cucarachas que dominarían el mundo en una asociación secreta (¡2012 here we go! ¡Moriremos todos! ¡A endeudarse en tarjetas de crédito amigos!)

Pero era apropiado para el silencio que se había formado.

¿El Banco?

¡!

Banco, jodido banco.

Oh si….esa jodida escena en el banco, donde ese anciano estúpido le había quitado a Chico Bestia y los había llamado depravados el muy tarado.

_**ESA**_ escena en el banco.

-….—Era como si toda esta terrible semana hubiese sido planeada por alguna especie de persona genialmente malvada (Que no es Bro-chan) con el mero placer de molestar a su semi-demoniaca persona

-Ummm…-Levanto un dedo para opinar y lo bajo de inmediato—Starfire, no nos besamos en el banco.—Contesto después de aclararse la garganta.

-¿No?

-No, solo cayo encima de mi, ni siquiera nos acercamos, no fue nada.

-¿En serio?—Pregunto con su intriga característica la chica de Tamaran

-Si…

-Pero el terrícola señor dijo…

-Lo mal interpreto.

-Ahhh….—Silencio—¿Y entonces de que hablabas amiga Rav…?—Raven era ese espacio vacío que escapo apenas noto como las pestañas de Starfire se bajaban para parpadear.

...

-Estuvo cerca—Se dijo a si misma respirando pesadamente fuera de la puerta de su habitación, ya había comenzado a oscurecer y ella no quería saber nada de nadie (Y eso los incluye a ustedes).

Eran apenas las 8:00 y ella solo quería descansar por una vez en su miserable vida.

Estuvo agitada toda la jodida noche.

Gente

Mambo

Chico Bestia

Emociones

Malos Pensamientos

Mala Suerte

Palabras

Locura

Todo viraba en su cabeza cuando un golpe en su puerta la saco de su propio pensamiento.

-Raven—Su voz. Que mal sonaba en el cuerpo equivocado.

-Déjame sola.—Contesto lo mas cortante que las cuerdas vocales titánicas del cuerpo de Chico Bestia pudieron.

-No, Raven pero es que….te necesito—Algo en su mente hizo clic en esas palabras—Es importante.

-Estoy harta de lo importante.

-Pero es que….de verdad no puedo esperar.

-Chico Bestia, no me interesa lo que…

-Quiero ir al baño.

-….—….Cri….Cri (**¡Dominio total del mundo!) **Ok, ok, **si le interesaba**. Salió literalmente corriendo hacia la puerta solo para dirigirle una mirada paranoica.-¿Es broma cierto?

-Pues si O3O —Contesto el imbécil sonriendo en su cuerpo antes de ser estrangulado por la dama de las sombras.

-Eres un imbécil Chico Bestia ¬¬-Contesto Raven después de soltarlo a los dos minutos

-Me motivan tus palabras.—Estaba a punto de cerrarle la puerta cuando su mano la detuvo.—¿Raven estas preocupada?

-No—Mintió por millonésima vez en la semana.

-Que bueno, porque quiero que hagamos algo justo ahora.—Lo bueno era que Garfield Logan se preocupaba tanto por ella.

-Yo no

-Hay un festival nocturno de lectura justo ahora.

-….Y….a mí que me importa.— Respondió completamente consciente de que era el festival de lectura al que iba todos los años debido a que la librería había sido demolida por lo cual no gastaba ni un centavo en todo el jodido año para poder ir PERO aun así no estaba lo suficientemente alterada como para aceptar cualquier oferta.

-Te gusta leer.

-Quieres ir por los comics ¿Verdad?

-Sé que ya has ido antes Raven.

-¿Quieres que vayamos los dos juntos?

-Si tú quieres

-¿A esta hora?

-Te gusta la noche ¿No?

-En cuerpos equivocados.—Sus palabras no solo iban más rápido que las de Chico Bestia, también eran mucho mas agresivas.

-…..Solo quiero ser amable….Robin está durmiendo como tamal después de tanto trabajo después de trabajar como esclavo, Starfire acaba de darse de alta y está en su cuarto jugando con Silkie y Cyborg se esta relajando en el sofá.

-¿Y no puede Cyborg relajarse cambiándonos de cuerpo de nuevo?

-Me dijo que nos cambiaria mañana, Robin se lo sugirió.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—El simplemente se encogió de hombros

-No sé. Robin es muy inteligente, a lo mejor planea algo. Dice que tal vez nos ayude a llevarnos mejor.

-Fabuloso ¬¬-Si Robin y Cyborg querían confabular con Mambo y volverla **más** loca, por si sola ella tomaría medidas drásticas.

Se formo un espeso silencio en el que ninguno de los dos hablaba.

Cada vez era más incomodo, tantas cosas que les habían pasado, tantos pensamientos que había escuchado, tantos sentimientos desenterrados.

No estaba tan loca como para involucrarse de nuevo con Chico Bestia en alguna salida ridícula.

* * *

-¡Chiiiicooooossss yo y Raven vamos a salir! ¡Regresaremos más tarde!—Retiro lo dicho. Si estaba ya en ese grado de locura y estupidez como para alguna salida ridícula.

-¿Por qué acepte tu oferta?—Se pregunto en voz alta mientras ambos caminaban hacia el callejón en donde se armaba el grupo de lectura.

-Porque soy encantador.—Ojitos melosos brillando

-En cuerpos equivocados serias más bien "Encantadora" Casanova

-En el debido caso tú serias la encantadora Raven, después de todo es tu cuerpo.—Remarco bien y bonito, haciéndole ver lo muy narcisista que se escuchaba hablar de sí misma así, recibiendo una ceja arqueada por parte de Raven.

-¿Quién escribe tus estupideces?

-Una tarada de 18 años que no duerme en las noches por pensar en nosotros.—Cof cof cof.

El festival de lectura era el sitio nocturno al que Raven iba todos los años.

Desde que habían quitado la librería le costaba cada vez más conseguir sus tomos de sus novelas favoritas, por lo cual el callejón nocturno había tomado una importancia más grande en su vida.

Era uno de los sitios mas insólitos de la Tierra, un callejón empedrado con ventanillas hacia tiendas, velas iluminando y algunos puestos ambulantes que tenían las cosas más extrañas en cuanto a novelas, comics, poesía y libros de hechicería. No era el lugar más transitado de Jump City, ni mucho menos el sitio más seguro o menos misterioso.

Tenía que admitirlo, había un vendedor que le provocaba algo en especial, era aquel extraño de cabello rubio cenizo, pálido como cadáver y expresión sombría que le había conseguido el libro de Malchior y muchos de sus otros libros extraños. Estaba segura de que algunos documentos eran de Azarath, de sitios no encontrados, de otras dimensiones, de lugares sagrados, remotos y completamente prohibidos.

Era extraño.

El vendedor era un tipo raro que conocía su nombre sin que se lo hubiese dicho y le había dirigido un par de palabras, nunca le tomaba importancia a lo extraño de ese sujeto, porque en verdad la idea de lo desconocido le gustaba por ser precisamente un misterio.

_-"Vamos con tu amigo Raven"_

Era lo que decía Starfire cuando la acompañaba.

La Tamaraneana le había acompañado antes, alguna vez se había traído al chico maravilla, pero el petirrojo se ponía tan demente (Cosa de la cual no lo culpaba, debido al sospechoso lugar) y no dejaba de mirar incrédulo a cualquier fulano que atravesara el lugar.

Era un callejón obscuro.

Con gente obscura nada más.

-AAAHHH—Fue un quejido a su lado.

-¿Chico Bestia estas bien?

-Si, es solo que…creo que te duele la cabeza Raven.—Contesto el titán menor desde el cuerpo de la gótica, sonriendo.

_**SONRIENDO**_

_**Repito**_

_**SONRIENDO**_

_**Así- :D**_

Desgraciado.

-¿Chico Bestia podemos hablar?

-Solo si me hablas con palabras que entienda.

-Mmmmhhh….Mejor olvídalo.

5 minutos.

-¡Oye! ¿Eso qué significa?

-Trata de no actuar como un tarado en mi cuerpo ¿Quieres? Algunas personas aquí me conocen.—Comento pidiendo un milagro del que ni Dios, Azar y X'hal tenían poder.

-¿Me consideras un imbécil?—Cof cof cof

-A esa pregunta es tan fácil aplicarle un sarcasmo que mejor no contestare.

-¡HEEEELLOOOOOOUUU!—Decía muy alegre en voz cantarina el cuenta chistes saludando a los darketos que pasaban por su lado.— Escuchen atentamente mis amigos obscuros, soy Raven y me encantan los ponys y el amor, vivo creyendo en el arcoíris de la amistad del maravilloso mundo en el que vivimos por lo cual deseo abrazar cada parte de ustedes y….¡OUCH!—Se quejo después del sape tremendo en su cabeza.-¡Oye! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Necesito una alcancía ¬¬

-¿Con tu cara?

-¿De quién? ¿De Raven? Oh si, a esa tipa la odio—Contesto refiriéndose a sí misma con frialdad mientras se asomaba por una ventanilla para preguntar por un volumen.

-Oye Raven, tienes hambre—Se quejo el chico en su cuerpo mientras ella le daba la espalda.

-Hay una tienda que le sube millones a los precios en la esquina, iremos cuando me desocupe un poco.—La imagen era la de un Chico Bestia culto ignorando a una Raven hambrienta y desesperada.

-¿Podrías darte prisa? Mueres de hambre.—Nunca se lo volvería a traer aquí, eso era seguro.

-Después del chiste de ir al baño, no estoy segura de querer que comas. ¿No será que estas aburrido?

-Pues claro—Contesto como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.—No hemos visto ni un solo comic en toda la noche (Acababan de llegar hace 5 minutos)

-Mmmpphhhh—Raven quiso contestar como el ser pensante que es, pero simplemente no pudo.

-¡Ok, que tal si te cuento un chiste mientras te espero!—La vendedora no pudo hacer más que mirarlos con la suprema cara nivel 8 de autentico WTF?.

Es decir ¿Una chica "gotica"(Poser) vestida toda en colores obscuros y pálida como si no conociera la luz del día, _**sonriendo**_, quejándose como niño malcriado y hablando de chistes?

Raven solo atino a voltear a mirarlo molesta. Si Chico Bestia quería ser un idiota (Lo cual estaba segurísima de que disfrutaba muchísimo) podía serlo, pero…¡EN SU CUERPO!

¡Perfil ante todo Raven!

-Me caes bien—Dijo súbditamente la vendedora dirigiéndose a Chico Bestia—Me recuerdas a mí misma, cuando era joven e idiota—AUCH!

Raven se limito a pagar para irse lo más pronto posible de allí.

_Estúpido Mambo, Estúpido Chico Bestia._

Se sentó en una de las bancas para esperar a su ahora gris acompañante que compraba en la tienda. Era ridículo verse a sí misma comprando.

A pesar de todo, las cosas parecían comenzar a volver a la normalidad, al menos ya podía contestar sarcásticamente a los comentarios de Chico Bestia y el podía bromear con ella como en días medianamente comunes. Seguían en cuerpos equivocados y se veían verdaderamente extraños y fuera de lugar, era como encontrar leche en un envase de vino.

Por alguna razón desconocida su mente abierta no la había molestado y solo se pregunto qué carajos estaba planeando el mago por breves momentos, no se obsesiono con saberlo, no se asusto, porque muy en el fondo, muy muy muy en el fondo, tenía el patético e iluso sueño de que todo iba a salir mejor esta noche.

¡Se lo merecía!

¡Había tenido una semana del asco!

¡Enlistemos!

**1.-**Les había pateado el trasero.

**2.-**Le había modificado el cerebro

**3.-**Se abofeteaba a si misma de repente

**4.-**Sus amigos habían sufrido daños

**5.-**Starfire y ese desconocido señor tenían la vivida escena del banco.

**6.-**Habia leído pensamientos buenos, malos, feos, peores, terribles y perturbadores. (Los suyos también)

**7.-**Habia contado un chiste.

**8.-**Habian cambiado de cuerpos

**9.-**Estaba al borde de la locura

**10.-** ¿El diez? El diez al rato lo recordaría o si no…._pasaría_ en unos momentos ¬¬.

Fue mientras recordaba su patética vida cuando tenía una mano en el cuello apretando muy duro, Chico Bestia le miraba con una ceja alzada y una bolsa de papas fritas en las manos.

-¿Qué haces?—Le pregunto relajando su expresión a una más divertida.

-Intentaba suicidarme, pero casi me mato ¬¬

-¿Tan malo es estar en mi cuerpo?—Oh no, pregunta con sarcasmo de fácil aplicación.

-No es solo eso—Contesto aburrida pasando su mirada del rostro de su amigo a las frituras que cargaba-¿Esas cosas van a entrar a mi sistema?—Pregunto monótona sin mostrarse realmente muy molesta

-Ni te quejes, me costaron 20 dólares

-Es decir…tres veces más que su precio.—Chico Bestia miro el suelo avergonzado y Raven le miro divertida.—Te robaron.

-No me robaron.

-Fuiste estafado.

-No es cierto.

-Son los Bonnie y Clyde de tu cartera Chico Bestia…Y si eran ladrones.

-Nooouuu, todos saben que eran detectives—Decía convencido siguiéndole el juego, un juego que no cambiaria nunca por el simple hecho de que ambos lo disfrutaban.

-Apuesto que en la tienda de a dos cuadras te las venden tres veces más baratas.

-….—Chico Bestia se limito a fingirse ofendido y bufar mientras se acomodaba.

-¿Me traes un café?—Le pidió sin mirarlo conteniendo una sonrisa.

-No después de que te burlaras de mis papas robadas.—Pose de ofendido.

* * *

Mientras, en una oscura base, dos villanos se miraban sospechosamente mientras jugaban un partido de ajedrez.

-Blanco y Negro patético americano—Decía comiéndose uno de sus peones el de lentes.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?—Fue la inquietud disfrazada de sonrisa del mago del sombrero.

-Chico Bestia esta en el cuerpo de Raven y Raven en el de Chico Bestia—Puntualizo el pelirrojo sorbiendo su te.—La pregunta es de quien es cada titán.

-Nuestros trucos están….._intercalados._

* * *

Chico Bestia miraba en silencio al vacio mientras Raven checaba sus ejemplares en la banca. Ambos estaban haciendo un intento sobrehumano por no hablar de ciertas cosas. Borrón y cuenta nueva. Ese era su estilo. Tarde o temprano tendrían que discutirlo correctamente, pero todo le decía al Changeling, quien se miraba a sí mismo con un libro en las manos, que Raven no querría hablar durante un largo tiempo.

Un chico de cabello negro y expresión cansada barría el suelo y Chico Bestia no tardo en reconocerlo.

Ese chico raro, _Goth_, el tipo con el que Raven se había encerrado en una habitación en aquel almacén abandonado de aquella fiesta a la que los había invitado Blackfire.

No sabía cómo sentirse respecto a su presencia, Raven no parecía ni siquiera haberse percatado de que estaba allí porque seguía mirando plácidamente los textos de su libro apoyándose de la luz de una lámpara de velas que iluminaba la banca. Pudo sentir con la empatía de los poderes de Raven lo distraída que estaba su amiga.

El sabía que Goth y Raven habían salido un par de veces después de un incidente en San Valentín con Robin y Starfire, su relación había sido particularmente extraña, fueron como tres semanas las que los vio irse al café, a la librería, a museos, sitios intelectuales al que él solo asistiría si Raven se lo pidiera.

Pero nunca había tenido noción de si habían sido novios. Nunca los había visto tomados de la mano, ni abrazados, con ninguna especie de contacto físico, se le revolvía el estomago de solo imaginar que se hubieran besado.

Era una sensación muy desagradable siquiera pensarlo, o intentar pensarlo al menos.

Su mirada temporalmente violácea se encontró con la pérdida del chico que barría la calle quien le miro sorprendido y callado deteniendo su deber.

Maldición

El debía creer justo ahora que **"EL"** era Raven, lo supo cuando lo vio saludarle en silencio.

No podía contestar, jamás, nunca, no quería contestar.

Había salido con _**RAVEN.**_

Ese raro, aburrido y poco emocional sujeto había conseguido salir con su misteriosa amiga.

-Rae—Le llamo intentando captar ligeramente su atención mientras ella se giraba, solo para posar sus manos en su rostro y besar suavemente su propia mejilla.

-¿QUE?—Se le ahogo cualquier objeción ante la extraña actitud de Chico Bestia.

El panorama era un chico verde en una banca con una joven de cabello morado besándole la mejilla.

Y enrojeció.

Pudo sentir cosquillas en la verde piel de Chico Bestia y su sangre llegando a la cabeza, sus manos completamente inmovilizadas y el dulce toque de pluma que su amigo le brindaba.

Fue algo muy corto y completamente extraño, pero sucedió, no fue una alucinación de Mambo o una cruel broma, TODO a voluntad.

Su voz se le trabo mientras Chico Bestia observaba como Goth bajaba la mirada al suelo avergonzado y se volteaba como si jamás los hubiese visto.

Chico Bestia sabía que no debía de sentirse bien por hacerlo sentir mal, pero tenía que admitir que le aliviaba que ya no volteara a verlos, era muy incomodo tenerlo acosándolo amorosamente con su mirada de muerte mientras se hacía pasar por Raven.

-Chico Bestia ¿Por qué….—La voz de Raven comenzó a articular oraciones cuando a medio regaño sintió su mirada nublarse y su pensamiento quedarse completamente en blanco.

Y en negro.

En Blanco y negro.

**Un chiste malo.**

¿Por qué los cocodrilos son alargados, verdes y grandes?

Porque si fueran redondos, rojos y pequeños serian tomates.

**Dos chistes malos.**

¿Cuál es el lápiz más peligroso?

LapizTOLA

**Tres chistes malos.**

¿Por qué el gallo cruzó la calle?

Para demostrar que no era gallina.

**Desgraciado, esos chistes solo despertarían a un muerto…para tomar venganza por supuesto.**

-Raven entre a tu habitación.

-¡Te mato!—Aclaro despertando de su hipnosis

-Jajajaja—Rio infantilmente mientras sonreía como tarado.—Es broma Raven.

**SORNRIENDO**

**Repito de nuevo**

**SONRIENDO**

**Asi-:D**

**¡Perfil Chico Bestia!**

-¿Qué sucedió?—Pregunto ahorrándose las ganas de….hacer una nueva alcancía.

-Te desmayaste

-¿Me desmaye?—Maldición, esa era una de esas preguntas que Chico Bestia haría y ella respondería con un hermoso sarcasmo, tres en un solo día.

-Si, creo que te afecto lo de Mad Mod, digo, recuerda que estas en mi cuerpo…

YIIIHHHHHHHHHHHH

-No…-Si Raven.

Intercalados.

No, no, no, esto no estaba bien, esta era la noche en la que todo estaría bien.

-¿Babeo cuando me desmayo?—Pregunto en un intento por evadir cierto tema.

-No, te desmayas elegantemente—Contesto sonriendo su amigo.

-….—Le tomo un momento a Raven darse cuenta de que tenia la cabezota de Chico Bestia apoyada sobre sus piernas de superheroina.

Al menos no se lo había preguntado…

-Raven, ¿Cómo es ser como tú?—FUUUUUUUUUUCK!

-¿Rara y gris?—Pregunto en un tema que juraba por parecer desinteresado.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso…yo soy verde y tonto.

-Me alegro de que exista tanta honestidad entre nosotros.

-¿Podrías contestar?

-Ya has estado en mi rol, si te refieres a mis poderes creo que podrías usar el mismo mantra que utilizaste en lugar de Azarath Metrion Zinthos cuando Katarou nos cambio de poderes.

-**¿Tofu, Videojuegos, Terra?**-Ese era el desgraciado mantra de Chico Bestia. Brillante ¿No?

-Lo importante es que digas cosas que te gusten para concentrar mi energía y no te salgas de control.

-Ohhh—Hubo un silencio extraño-¿Y las palabras de tu mantra pueden cambiar Raven?—Su curiosidad estaba tatuada en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Bueno, los gustos cambian….

-¿Hay alguna de esas tres cosas que ya no te guste como antes?—Lo noto sonrojarse considerablemente en su cuerpo.

-Pues…si.—Ni siquiera pregunto, su expresión por si sola exigía una respuesta inmediata. Un bote de basura exploto en millones de pedazos—Ya no….juego tantos videojuegos.

Y Raven, jamás en toda su bastarda vida había deseado tanto estar dentro de la mente de Chico Bestia.

Era una mentira.

-¡No es mentira!- Dijo alterado su acompañante.

-Estas en mi mente...—Se sorprendió de sí misma, ella misma había traído a flote el tema que deseaba evitar, con una tranquilidad casi irreal.

-Lo siento Raven, no puedo evitarlo, estoy en tu mente desde que cambiamos de cuerpos, intente salirme pero creo que no puedo controlar del todo bien tus poderes o…

-Es culpa de Mambo—Resultaba tan fácil, nunca había imaginado lo sencillo que podía resultar decir la verdad.

-…

-El día en que vino a la Torre, me lanzo una especie de hechizo, soy una antena humana, escucho palabras de lo que pasa por la mente de los demás—Era al primero al que se lo decía, jamás había imagino que seria a Chico Bestia al primero al que le contara su penosa situación.

-Estas mintiendo.

-Sabes que no estoy mintiendo, estas en mi mente Chico Bestia.

Observo su pálido rostro enrojecer.

-Raven, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?—Su tono fue sorprendente, no parecía enojado en lo absoluto, de que estaba avergonzado, estaba hecho un tomate andante, pero estaba tranquilo.

Raro, incluso para Chico Bestia.

-Tenía miedo-Admitió después de un largo suspiro

-¿Miedo de que?

-De que se molestaran conmigo por espiar sus pensamientos.

-Somos tus amigos.

-Lo sé—Contesto cortante desviando la mirada.

-No vamos a hablar de esto ¿Verdad?—Pregunto decepcionado al verla incorporarse.—Siempre hacemos eso.

-¿Qué cosa?—Pregunto fingiendo demencia

-Hablar de cosas incomodas durante 0 horas.

-Nuestra vida juntos ya es lo suficientemente incomoda.

-No podemos seguir así por siempre—Susurro llamando la atención de la hija de Trigon.

-Así es como siempre lo hemos hecho.

-Pero t-tu….¡ESCUCHASTE MI PENSAMIENTO!—No fue un comentario, sino más bien una acusación.—Raven, no me digas que no escuchaste ni una cosa muy personal sobre mí.

Raven sumió en el mutismo su contestación.

-Lo siento….—Se disculpo con toda sinceridad, dejando que un espejismo de emoción se asomara por su rostro—Lo siento Chico Bestia—No solo quería disculparse por lo que había escuchado en su mente, quería disculparse por todo, por los problemas con sus sentimientos, por las cosas horribles que le había dicho, por todas aquellas veces en las que ignoraba el tema y lo hacía enfadar con su personalidad poco abierta, por todo, sencillamente todo.

-¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?—El temor estaba plasmado en sus propios ojos, vergüenza, preocupación.

-Nada—Respondió incorporándose de su sitio.

-Estas mintiéndome—Se sentía expuesta, Chico Bestia estaba en su mente y sabia distinguir si evadía el tema o decía una mentira.-¿Viste mis sueños?

-Escuche palabras….dulces, más de lo que me imaginaba—Le incomodaba que fuera su propio rostro el que se ruborizaba cada vez que Chico Bestia se avergonzaba, le daba otra razón para que ella misma se sintiera abochornada.

-Raven—La expresión era indescifrable, un torbellino de emoción, un laberinto por respuestas, un golpeteo en el pecho, un cementerio de neuronas. Algunas velas estallaban a lo lejos, alguna gente se quejaba al escasearse la poca luz del sitio, hasta que el callejón entero estuvo en casi una completa obscuridad.

La oscuridad….

Le recordaba a su aliento en su barbilla, el roció de las hojas, la cercanía, las gotas en su cabello, la noche, luces de un jardín apagadas en la calle de la perdición, en la propiedad de un desconocido.

Rechazo la idea de inmediato.

-Aun quiero visitar un sitio—Se limito a decir en casi un susurro dándole la espalda. _"Olvidando el asunto"_

-Soñé contigo Raven—Su corazón se detuvo ante sus palabras.

Su mente

Como le gustaría estar dentro de su mente justo ahora.

Olvidar…solo se trataba de hacer lo posible por olvidar.

Siguió su camino majestuosamente como si jamás lo hubiese escuchado.

El único sitio en el extenso callejón en donde no se habían roto las luces, era ese extraño lugar al que siempre quería ir.

-Raven—Sorprendente, ese sujeto siempre era sorprendente.

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?—Pregunto debido a su actual cambio de cuerpos

-Es obvio que tú no eres aquel sujeto—Contesto apuntando a su cuerpo en donde ya no residía—Mira su rostro lleno de emoción, estas aburrido ¿No?...¿Chico Bestia?

-AHHH—Chillo Chico Bestia asustado—Viejo. ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-¿Tienes algún titulo para mi?—Le interrumpió Raven, dirigiéndose al extraño muchacho.

-No creo que un libro sea lo que necesites Raven.

-Ugh…-Chico Bestia se sostuvo la cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede?—Inquirió Raven ligeramente preocupada.

-Tantos pensamientos….tantos malos pensamientos…

-¿Rompiste tu espejo de meditación Raven?—Pregunto el sujeto.

-Mmmmmm….

-¡Fue un accidente!—Se excuso el antes cambiante.

-Algo así.

-Toma este—Respondió el joven del puesto entregándole uno idéntico, un portal directo a Nevermore.

-¿Cuánto te debo?

-Tómalo como un obsequio, hija de Trigon—Y se esfumo, el puesto entero, en una nube de polvo.

-Que extraños amigos tienes Raven—Opino Chico Bestia y ella se limito a observarlo.

-Lo se.

El transcurso de regreso fue tranquilo, demasiado para el gusto de ambos.

-¿Quieres que te cuente un chiste?

-Si…-Iba tan distraída que por un momento no le importo.

-¿EHHH?—Exagero el Chico Ver…Cof cof-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Raven?

-Solo cuenta tu chiste, necesitas tus dosis diarias de desprecio.

-¡SUPER!—Comento emocionado antes de visualizar otra tienda—Espera, quiero otras papas.—Grito a todo pulmón apuntando acusadoramente al vendedor asustado.

-Espero no morir si te dejo dos días mi cuerpo.—Ironizo la chica al aire.

-Para eso tendré que ir al baño alguna vez Raven.—Cada vez se ponía más inteligente con sus contestaciones, debía admitirlo.

Era imposible no enrojecerse. Chico Bestia estúpido.

-No es la gran cosa, no miraría hacia abajo.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa.

-¿Entonces?

-Chico Bestia. ¿Te has dado cuenta del tipo de traje que uso?—El se volteo a ver su leotardo muy entretenido, la cosa mas incomoda que le hubiese sucedido a Raven en toda su maldita vida.—El cierre esta en el cuello.

-¡AHHHHH!—Grito enrojecido el cuentachistes mientras el de la tienda los miraba lo suficientemente entretenido como para darse cuenta de su auto explotando en energía obscura-¡Estás loca Raven!

-¡No!—Se defendió al ver l alterado que se ponía su amigo—Es por eso que uso pijama en la noche.

Chico Bestia era ese bulto en posición fetal que hacia explotar las cosas a su alrededor

-Ya no tengo hambre.

-Son dos dólares.

-¿Ah?—Se semirecupero ya incorporado mirando detenidamente al vendedor.

-Te dije que aquí seria mucho mas barato—Comento orgullosa la gema de tener la razón.

-¡Aquí esta su PAPA!—**Una** sola papa.

-¿Decias?—Pregunto Garfield Logan sonriendo triunfante.

**SONRIENDO**

-Yo no fui la estafada.

-¡Rayos! ¡Ganaste esta vez hija de Trigon!

-¿Cuándo has ganado alguno de nuestros argumentos?—Pregunto irónica mientras caminaban en la obscuridad dejando al vendedor en su puesto caro.

-Chico Bestia….—Comenzó el tema delicadamente-¿Qué rayos fue todo ese maldito show en la banca?—No termino suavemente.

-¿Cuál show?

-No le des vueltas al asunto—Ruedas, caminatas, marometas.

-Solo quise hacerlo.—Raven casi prefirió no haber preguntado nunca.

-Eres brillante

-¿Tu crees?—Modestia amigos.

-Tanto como la calle en donde nos besamos—El tema era como el proyecto Manhattan de su relación y ellos Hiroshima y Nagasaki.

¿En verdad lo había dicho sin titubeas alguna estupidez?

-Jejejejeje—Chico Bestia rio desesperadamente nervioso. Aclaro su garganta sonoramente entre el espeso silencio—Dijiste que…¿Nos besamos?—Pregunto el Changeling haciendo caer a Raven con sus propios poderes.—Crei que habías dicho que no fue nada.

No lo fue, no significo nada—Rectifico su selección de palabras—Pero sucedió, no podemos negar la verdad, no importa cuánto nos desagrade.

No tenía razón para ponerse nerviosa, no era como si le gustara Chico Bestia, era el quien estaba enamorado de ella.

Pero ella no correspondía sus sentimientos.

No podía.

No debía.

La incomodidad era tan grande que noto como su rostro intentaba formular cualquier broma para escapar de ahí.

-Años después nos acordaremos de esto—Le ahorro el monologo—Seguiremos que esta del asco y cambiaremos de tema.

Las luces de la calle se apagaban a lo lejos.

-Siempre dejamos las cosas a la mitad.

-Mitad demonio ¿Recuerdas? Solo funciono por mitades.

-No me gusta, nunca hablamos de nosotros.

-Podemos vivir en el misterio.

-No, no podemos—Negó disgustado-Bueno, al menos no tanto, es excesivo. Estoy en tu mente Raven, se cuál es tu pensamiento.

-Yo no lo se—Contesto con honestidad—Ni siquiera quiero saberlo.

-Pssst—Hizo un gesto molesto. Agradecía que las luces se hubiesen apagado para no dejarle ver su rostro lleno de decepción.—Madura Raven.

La lluvia comenzaba a caer, era el mismo ambiente que la ultima vez, casi la misma situación.

Exceptuando que esta vez en lugar de acercarse se alejaban.

Sus pasos separados se escuchaban en el concreto, cada vez mas distantes mientras el sonido del agua y de sus botas sobre el asfalto se perdían en la lejanía y tomaban caminos completamente separados hacia su hogar.

* * *

Cuando Raven piso el suelo de la Torre Titán, lo último que quería era pensar.

Estaba harta de pensamientos.

Se había detenido a escuchar los pensamientos mas personales de sus amigos.

Había estado en la mente de Robin, Starfire, Cyborg y Chico Bestia.

Pero nunca había estado tan absorta en su propia mente.

Para mañana volvería a su triste realidad después de que Cyborg le devolviera su cuerpo, pero ahora estaba sola dentro de su propia cabeza.

¿Madurar?

**Madurar.**

Siempre le habían comentado que era la más madura de todos sus compañeros, la mas realista, la mas objetiva, pero el hecho de que seas entrenada en un templo para tal, no te da el derecho de dejar de ser adolecente, no era perfecta, se equivocaba una y otra vez.

Le reclamaba a diario su pobre actitud fantasiosa y aniñada, pero a veces se necesita el bofetón de la persona mas inmadura para bajarte de tu nube.

Y por mas ridículo que sonara Chico Bestia tenía razón.

Se estaba negando a si misma, ambos debían de madurar algún día.

¿Qué ocurría dentro de su propia mente?

¿Cuáles eran sus pensamientos?

¿Cuáles eran sus sentimientos?

Abrió la puerta que rezaba su nombre en la parte superior.

Estaba harta de ser Chico Bestia, pero estaba mas harta aun de ser ella.

Alegre, enojada, tímida, valiente.

Todas esas emociones eran parte de quien era ¿No?

Un portal negro y escarlata le absorbía en un remolino hacia el espejo y sin oponer resistencia se dejo arrastras por la magia.

Cuál sería su sorpresa cuando al aterrizar cayó en cuenta de que estaba en un sitio obscuro, pantanoso, lejano y completamente diferente de su misterioso Nevermore.

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Referencias**

**Nevermore.- "**Cuál sería su sorpresa cuando al aterrizar cayó en cuenta de que estaba en un sitio obscuro, pantanoso, lejano y completamente diferente de su misterioso Nevermore."

**TTG My Crummy Valentine.- **El sabía que Goth y Raven habían salido un par de veces después de un incidente en San Valentín con Robin y Starfire

**TTG Power Failure.- **¿Tofu, Videojuegos, Terra?

* * *

**Niiary: **Gracias por la felicitación, eres muy amable :DD y sobre todo por la revisión, tu atención vale muchísimo para mi, lo cual me lleva a preguntarme ¿Niiary no es Beta reader? Es muy atenta y buena para crítica constructiva :) Luchemos por nuestra sexta temporada. Saludos!

**Haoyanna: **Gracias por la felicitación de año nuevo! Pobre de mi perro oye O.O jajaja, por dios, últimamente me retire tanto de fanfiction y si supieran tantas ideas que tengo…pero la escuela maligna no me había dejado continuar! Tus comentarios son muy esperados maldita. Espero y sigas comentando!, saludos de Bro-chanBinladen!

**revencita:**La verdad yo no soy oyente de Justin Bieber, jaja lo de Bonnie y Clyde surgió de un reportaje que vi de ellos en el biography cannel en un programa muy bueno. Agradesco el comentario directo a la historia :D me ayuda a puntualizar mejor mis puntos? XDD jajaja saludos y un abrazo!

**minina16: **Jaja, descuida, solo este capitulo estuvieron en cambio de cuerpos xDD. Era necesario no obstante. Espero mucho de los cortos también, pero dependerá también de nuestra actitud enfada a Cartoon Network.

**Kuuuuuu: **./. muchas gracias por los comentarios! Eres una persona muy amigable, si he sentido que ha cambiado el estilo de la historia, espero y sea para mejor y no para peor….Hasta luego!

**ravTDG**: Desde mi perspectiva es maligno que no continúe pronto aunque si es mejor a no continuar, a mi me duele mucho que muchas de mis historias favoritas jamás se hubieran acabado D:, espero y esto no suceda conmigo, al menos para esta historia ya no le queda tanto, dos o tres capítulos tal vez. Saludos! Bro-chan

**migueljo05: **Amigo, gracias por comentar :DD, espero y no hayas tenido problema con los comics :) gracias por la felicitación, saludos!

**Naty-Kitty: **Las historias de Bro-chan son ilegalmente correctas? xDD jajaja, lamento lo del teclado…y el jugo….la verdad cada vez siento que la historia esta menos comica :O es bueno saber que algunos textos siguen efectivos en cuanto a la comedia xDD y vamos por la sexta temporada!

**Ale Crow Manson: **¿Te gusta hacernos sufrir? Si, un poco xDD, jajaja, como sea, continuo el capitulo :DD, actualización realizada.

**Chris:** Siempre es una alegría recibir comentarios de gente diferente! Me alegro mucho de que sea una de tus historias favoritas de fanfic, por ahora actualizo, la verdad es que este capitulo ya lo tenia como desde hace un mes pero no había tenido tiempo de pasarlo a la compu :OO y si, pobre Raven…Saludos!

**Lila-sama:** Me alegro que te siga gustando la historia :) eres una de mis lectoras mas duraderas! Te adoro D: Saludos!

Saludos!

Bro-chan


	9. Nevermind

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~En tu mente~~~~~~~~~Capitulo 9~~~~~~~~~~~~Nevermind~~~~~~~~~~~~**

El agua mojaba sus tobillos, su capa se sentía pesada debido al líquido acumulado en las fibras de algodón.

Era un riachuelo brillante del que provenía la única pero brillante fuente de luz en ese oscuro y abiótico sitio.

¿Se había equivocado?

¿El vendedor había querido engañarla?

¿No era una copia de su espejo?

¿Qué paso con Nevermore?

¿Estaba dentro de Nevermore?

Se toco la frente y comenzó a escuchar su propia respiración agitada mientras su mano jugaba con su corto cabello violáceo intentando tranquilizarse.

Al menos en donde sea que estaba no mantenía la apariencia de Chico Bestia.

Era ella.

Con su aburrida, nada especial, monótona y probablemente enloquecida persona.

Un sonido de movimiento se hizo escuchar en el agua.

Todas las gotas brillaban, a diferencia del resto del lugar del que no se distinguía ni una sola silueta.

-Hola—Llamo en vano, en la completa soledad—¿Chico Bestia?—Su voz hizo eco en todo el lugar.

¿En dónde demonios estaba?

* * *

Amaneció y ningún titán se dio cuenta de la falta de Raven en la mesa, ya estaban parcialmente acostumbrados a su callada presencia y no les sorprendía tanto cuando tardaba en aparecerse a comer.

-¿Amigos, esta es una especie de pato?—Esa fue la pregunta de la hermosa alienígena que veía la comida como si le hubiesen servido veneno.

-Es carne asada Starfire—Respondió un sonriente moreno mostrando su perfecta dentadura.—De Res.

-No creo que mis dientes puedan con eso—Apunto el fabuloso chico mara…..Robin.

-Ohhh vamos hombre, anímate—Dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda quebrándole casi cuatro costillas en el proceso.

-¡AHHHH! ¡Juro que cuando me recupere pagaran por todas esas! ¡Comer tanta carne debe estar afectando tu cerebro!

-¿Quién te crees? Chico Bestia. Además no le eches la culpa a la carne, la carne esta exonerada de todos los pecados capitales inventados y por inventarse.

-No estoy del mejor ánimo Cyborg, me duele todo el cuerpo y ni siquiera sé porque—Se quejo el anciano líder.

-Oye tranquilo, solo estamos intentando animarte.—Se excuso con salsa en toda la cara, cosa que no lo hacía ver muy decente que digamos.

-¡Mostrando su despampanante sonrisa mientras a mi se me caen los dientes!—Despampanante sonrisa que no está bajo los cuidados de Teeth Fresh whitening, que te garantiza duración de por vida de una sonrisa blanca, brillante, quemarropa, en la que las letras a cargo de la editora asociada de letras pequeñas numero 8 color azul Prusia sobre fondo negro y completamente ilegibles incluye los efectos secundarios de convertirte en un lindo ser mutante con tentáculos y todo de todo.

-Ohhh, alégrate Robin, yo te seguiré queriendo con dientes o no. —Inserte awww de publico general y un go to the hell de público no general.

-Gracias Starfire

-Uy si, a ella si le agradezco.

-No comiences Cyborg…

-Lo siento, es solo que no tengo a quien molestar si no vienen Bestia y Raven. ¿Dónde creen que estén?

-Ohhh, últimamente se ven un poco perturbados mis amigos me pregunto que….

Sonido de puerta. Silencio espectral.

-¡Hey Raven!

-Bestia.

-¿Qué?

-Soy Chico Bestia–Corrigió el joven desde el cuerpo de la encapuchada

-Oh, cierto, lo olvide. El día de hoy vamos a cambiarlos de cuerpos—Anuncio Cyborg con una peculiar euforia.—A propósito ¿No sabes donde está Raven?—No es como si la misma Raven lo supiera en realidad…

-No—Sonido de disgusto general

-¡Ayyy noooo!

-¡Por amor a X'hal!

-¡No otra vez!

-¿Qué?—Pregunto el Chico (O Chica demonio o bestia o Chico chica bestia mitad demonio lo que sea)

-Mira hombre, siempre que haces esa expresión de depresivo corta venas no nos cuesta mucho adivinar que tienen problemas. _"También cuando te vemos caminando con una nota de disculpa"—_Santo dios, aun tenia la telepatía de Raven.

-Si, como aquella vez con Yokflog y que me dices de su discusión del Maklowch y Fropaa'r –Starfire hablaba tranquilamente, dando por hecho que todos tenían sus conocimientos alienígenas superiores y entendían lo que decía.

-Siempre termina perjudicando el desempeño del equipo, como aquella vez en el banco.-¿Qué todos sabían lo que paso en el banco?

-¿Hay tu también viste lo del banco?—Cuestionó el mitad maquina con alegría infantil.

-¡Claro!—Contestó Starfire por Robin—Fue tan lindo. _"Aunque no se besaron"—_De acuerdo. Chico Bestia comenzaba a comprender lo incomodo que pudo llegar a ser para Raven su antena activada.

-Yo diría…oportuno—Agregó Cyborg con esa mirada tan dulce y bien conocida que no auguraba cosas puras.

-Agradecería que no me ignoraran tanto ¬¬-Comentó Chico Bestia con una expresión que recordaba muchísimo a la chica como la que vestía.

-Además el 90% de las veces que discuten es por un malentendido infantil.

-Mas iva—Agrego el hombre electrónico al discurso de su líder.

-Sin mencionar que siempre es tu culpa Chico Bestia.

-¡Hey!—Se defendió de inmediato-¿De que estás hablando? ¡Siempre es culpa de ella! Se la pasa insultándome y haciendo sus comentarios sarcásticos—Los tres titanes se miran entre sí-¡Fue ella quien destruyo el desayuno!

-Porque tu no dejabas de insistir y molestarla cuando TODOS sabíamos que no debíamos molestarla—Repitió sus palabras el androide.

-¿También su fiesta de cumpleaños?

-¡Iba a recibir un mensaje del fin del mundo!—Salió Robin al rescate, dejando que su voz no revelara su edad avanzada—Y fuiste TU el que espió en sus cosas e insistió en hacerle una fiesta sorpresa aun cuando ella obviamente no quería ni siquiera que nos enteráramos de su cumpleaños.

-¡Solo trate de ser amable!—Esa era su excusa favorita si señor-¿Y la Bestia? Yo me enfurecí por su culpa.

-¡Después de disculparse por chocar contigo y solo porque tú te comportaste como un verdadero zarbnarf!—Para la Tierra, Trigon y las monjas Raven podrá ser mitad demonio, pero para sus amigos un ángel señoras, señores y señoras barbudas que suspiran en el metro al sentarse.

-¡Y Malchior! Bueno, eso sí fue mi culpa….—Admitió en voz baja al final—Pero ella es la que jamás se ríe de mis bromas y….y…y….

-Mira Bestita, todos sabemos que Raven no es la persona más simpática del mundo. _"Bueno tal vez de conejita si"_

-Ni sociable. "_Exceptuando sus trabajos con las marcas de goma de mascar"_

-Ni amigable, a pesar de su respetuosa actitud. _"Aunque lárgate de mi habitación a veces es no comprensible"—_Buen intento de compensación.

-Pero creo que a pesar de sus discusiones ridículas, inútiles, sin sentido y sobre todo MUY TONTAS—Comento el robot remarcando lo ultimo—**Son necesarias**.

-¿Ah?—Robin y Starfire reflejaron tanta incredulidad como Chico Bestia.

-Es decir, su relación evoluciona de esa forma y cada vez son menos frecuentes sus disputas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?—Pregunto Robin intrigado por esta afirmación.

-Chico Bestia. ¿Te acuerdas de cómo actuabas alrededor de Raven cuando la conociste?

-Clarooo. Como un galán jeje.—Pose de que no recordaba nada. Intento concentrarse en la hipertelepatia de Raven, a ver si algo en la cabeza de Cyborg le daba la respuesta pero antes de hacerlo contesto.

-No—Le corto su mejor amigo—Actuabas como un maldito niño miedoso que intentaba alejarse de su camino—Eso parecía más un regaño que un comentario—"Uyyyy, esa energía obscura me pone….ufff es fantástica" ¬¬-Comento imitando su acciones de manera exagerada, recordando perfectamente como caminaba el chico verde por el pasillo con mirada temerosa y pasos cautelosos.

-Viejo, daba miedo al principio, eso no lo niego.

-Ni siquiera confiabas en ella. Tocaste su puerta como un ultra débil que ni siquiera pudo hacer sonido en su puerta…y ambos sabemos lo fácil que es derribar la puerta del cuarto de Raven.—Punto para el morenazo.-Ni siquiera creías que era tu amiga.

-No sé si lo notaste Cyborg, pero cuando dijo "¡Aléjense de mis amigos!" y derribo la nave de esos tipos que querían llevarse a Star se refería **solo** a ustedes tres.—Raven: heroína de heroínas, dile no a las drogas ni a los mazapanes adulterados.

-Si…-Concordó el mitad maquina en tono irónico—Porque estaba muy ocupada contigo salvando tu trasero. "_Y otras cosas"_

-…¿A qué quieres llegar con esto?—Preguntó ignorando su telepatía dentro del cuerpo de Raven.

-Dime como rayos fue que el niño temeroso y tarado que desconfiaba tanto de la chica oscura, misteriosa y aterradora llego a tenerle tal confianza como para esconderse bajo su capa, darle abrazos cada que se le antoja y bromear con ella como tú lo haces Chico Bestia.

-Ahhh—Levantó un dedo para argumentar—Bueno….eso…este….—Se guardo el dedo—¡Hace mucho tiempo de eso!

-A eso es a lo que me refiero—El gesto del androide paso de uno tenso a uno más comprensivo—Tu y Raven siempre han tenido una relación extraña, siempre ha sido así y siempre lo será…pero la razón por la que ahora puedes bromear con ella, es porque ella disfruta responderte con un sarcasmo y es su manera rara de pasar tiempo contigo. La razón porque te permites abrazarla es porque ella te abrazo primero de manera sincera y la razón por la que le tienes tanta confianza como para acecharla, esconderte y quitarle la capa es porque ella te permitió acercarte de esa manera.

-Cy….

-Siento que me estoy perdiendo de algo—Comento Robin a lo que su novia asintió de manera positiva.—_"Tal vez deba estar más al pendiente de mis amigos"_

-Todo eso paso después de una estúpida discusión y discuten porque tienen choques en cuanto a sus personalidades, pero me niego a creer que no puedan superarlo porque si pudieron decirse que son buenos amigos y pasar por las cosas que ustedes pasaron, es porque se tienen el suficiente respeto y afecto como para arreglar sus problemas. Raven es como todos ustedes una hermana para mí. Y mi hermana vale mucho Bestia.

-Para todos vale mucho—Agrego Starfire poniéndose de acuerdo con Cyborg.

-Justo ahora estas en su cuerpo.

-No tenías que decirlo, todavía me pica el leotardo y me siento raro de andar mostrando las piernas, no sé si han notado que Raven no usa pantalones…-Intentos desesperados por escapar del tema

-Y si tuvieron una discusión tonta y tal vez solo por esta vez TODA la culpa es de ella…dale una oportunidad, ella nos ha dado muchas. Lo complicado con Raven es que es la mejor para escuchar, pero es la peor para exteriorizarse como para desear ser escuchada.

-No es solo su culpa…

-Pues si una desacuerdo les ayudo a descubrir que son amigos…¿En que más les podrá ayudar?

-…-Ese sujeto sabía ser serio cuando era necesario ser serio, ¿Por qué Cyborg no actuaba mas seguido así?—Gracias Cyborg.

-De nada Bestita. Ve por ella ¿Quieres? Ya se tardo mucho en desayunar y estoy seguro de que se mueren por volver a su cuerpo.—El chico contesto con un gesto en un intento por mejorar la imagen que lucia. Ya la había demacrado mucho sonriendo todo el dia de ayer. Ouch, había roto los platos de la alacena, ojala y Robin no se girara mientras escapaba.

* * *

Knock Knock

-¿Raven? –No hubo contestación—Escucha, sé que no estamos en los mejores términos pero no puedes encerrarte cada vez que no quieres hablar—Sin respuesta, lo bueno era que Garfield Logan era muy maduro-¡Raven abre la puerta!—Gritos histéricos golpeando como desesperado la puerta….que se cayó.

Joder.

Se asoma.

-Mmmm no hay nadie aquí—Comento en voz alta al asomarse "discretamente en la habitación"-¿Por qué estoy hablando solo?—Aparentemente la antena de Mambo incluye un paquete de locura y charlas con uno mismo.-¿Raven?—Pregunto entrando como si fuera su propio cuarto.—Que raro….—Comento acercándose al espejo, antes de ser absorbido al misterioso espejo de nuevo.

* * *

Silencio, había solo silencio en ese lugar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?—Una voz a su espalda la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Chico Bestia?—Pregunto no muy segura al Changeling que estaba en la mitad del lago antes de que este le sonriera ampliamente.-¿Dónde estamos?

-Ohhhh ¿No eres tú la que siempre sabe todo?—El tono por alguna razón no le gusto, sonaba odioso de alguna manera, casi grosero.

-¿No eres tu el que está actuando como un perfecto tonto aun cuando me dijiste inmadura a mi?

-¿No tienes una idea? Creí que eras la chica lógica, no puedes vivir tranquila sin descubrir cómo le meten el migajón a los virotes.

-Ahhhh—Suspiro.—Estamos en tu mente ¿Verdad?

-¿Nada nuevo verdad Raven?

* * *

-Vamos Robbie, tu puedes hacerlo—Le animaba el mitad maquina, actual rey de la sabiduría que levantaba pesas en el salón del peligro.

-Como esperas que levante esa cosa ¬¬ ¡Tengo como mil años Cyborg!—Grito exasperado el líder del equipo levantando su bastón y casi cayendo en el proceso

-Pues con esfuerzo Robin. Los dinosaurios tienen miles de años y los seguimos amando.

-Clarooo. ¡Como yo levanto carros con las pestañas!

-¿Y motocicletas?

-No, motocicletas no.

-¿Aunque tengan cohetes?

-No.

-¿Robin con quien hablas?—Pregunto Starfire mientras Cyborg se giraba a mirarlos con una toalla en la cabeza.

-…..Espera…..¿Cohetes?

-Hihihihihihih—Esa desgraciada risa con acento ingles bebedora de té mezclada con el maestro de ceremonias.

-Ya es hora de que controle su destino, titanes patéticos.

-Están los dos, ¡AQUÍ! ¡En la torre! ¡De nuevo!—Cyborg estaba tan tranquilo que movía los brazos como monstro de Wicked Scary—¡Voy por Bestia y Raven!—Un bastón intercepta sus moviemientos.—Ey ey ey, ellos están bien asi, bonitos y hechizados.

-Los buscaremos luego, Titanes al ata….cof cof cof mi corazón—Decía el chico maravilla tocándose el pecho.

-Es normal Robin, estas a punto de morir después de todo.

-¿QUE?

* * *

Solo se esuchaba el goteo de sus pasos acercandose dentro del agua.

-Nevemind.

-¿Nevermind?—Repitió con intriga dirigiéndose al extraño chico.

-Si, llamémosle así a este lugar Raven.

-¿Por qué?—Su sínica sonrisa, nada en el tenía que ver con Chico Bestia.

-No importa, ya nada importa.

* * *

**Lalalalalalalalala TEEN TITANS :D Este capitulo iba a ser mas largo….igual aveces es mas fácil leer cuando son menos palabras, espero y no este muy confuso. No es el mas gracioso del mundo, pero básicamente entra en lo que será la ultima escena del fanfic. No se cuantos capítulos le queden realmente. Saludos!**

**Bro-chan**

**Coraje1****:Hola! Gracias por el comentario, la razón por la que tarde tanto es por mis nuevas responsabilidades en la universidad, mas la suma de proyectos personales, de comic, entre otras cosas, mas el hecho de las miles de tareas que dejan en mi carreara D: hay días en los que duermo como 4 horas de tanta D: pero es por ser primer grado, el cual es mas pesado, lamento no haber continuado antes, les doy toda la razón de estar enfadados con mi adelanto tan tardado, pero la verdad es que cada vez tengo el tiempo mas recortado, orita tuve tiempo gracias a las vacaciones que dedique completamente a trabajar en distintos proyectos xD, lo que me da coraje es que todavía no acabo ninguno =.=*. Cada vez le puedo dedicar menos tiempo al fanfiction desgraciadamente u.u, lo cruel es que le tengo muchas ideas.**

**Kuuuuuu:**** Considero imposible no preocuparme por mi estilo =.= siento que estoy perdiendo mi toque un poco y partiendo de que la escritura nunca ha sido precisamente lo mio, cada vez me alejo mas de ella, me alegro que a alguien al menos le agrade el cambio supongo. Eres muy amable en los comentarios, me recuerdas a una amiga. Saludos! **

**Anonimita**** …Silencio…FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!(Deberían llegarme cumpleaños mas seguido, continuo como 6 veces mas rápido xDD). Bueno, fuera de eso, espero que te la pases muy bien y cumplas como millones de años más, ten en cuenta que la vida te ha permitido crecer a dónde vas y espero que veas las cosas de la manera mas positiva, de cualquier forma, mis mejores deseos. Este capitulo iba a ser mas largo, pero hasta aquí fue hasta donde el destino me dejo escribir en ratos xD. Muchas felicidades. Saludos y un abrazo virtual. Bro-chan**


	10. Chico y Bestia

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~En tu mente~~~~~~~~~Capitulo 10~~~~~~~~~~~~Chico y Bestia ~~~~~~~~~~~~**

¡Es hora de Sol y Sonrisas! ¡Arcoíris y pececitos!¡Participa con otros niños…~Biiiip, interrumpimos el show de Aquaman y sus amigos para ponerles algo mas depresivo~

Biiip

Biiip

Biiip

_Seria egoísta decir que se conocen todos los misterios de una persona._

-Oye…¿Quién eres?—Sonó más agresiva de lo aparente.

-¿Yo? Yo soy Chico Bestia—Ese desgraciado, se reía por lo bajo y frente a su cara.

-No seas tonto, eso ya lo sé, a lo que me refiero es ¿A qué PARTE de él eres?—Su sonrisa le mando un escalofrió a su espina dorsal.

-Mmmm… ¿Es que no me reconoces Raven?—Sus pasos atados al sonido del agua ataban sus tobillos al pantano. Su cuerpo se estremecía de manera incontrolable.

¿Por qué se había quedado callada?

¿Por qué se sentía tan irrealmente nerviosa?

Se acercaba, se acercaba demasiado.

-¿Piensas en mí como alguna emoción parecida a las de tu mente?—Su rostro estaba muy cerca, como una brisa en la piel, mientras sus manos se pasaban por detrás de su cadera.

-Déjame—Fue lo más lejos que pudo reaccionar ante su ya tan desarrollada locura mientras sus manos detenían las muñecas del extraño y desconocido changeling.

-¿En verdad no sabes quién soy?—Su tono sonó ligeramente diferente al de su incomoda expresión.

-Al menos se que no eres cortesía, intelecto, ni sentido común.—Contesto retadora, tratando de ocultar el extraño miedo que se arremolinaba en sus adentros.

Lo escucho soltar una risa seca, poco humana.

-Mmmmm—Se saboreo los labios-Hueles muy bien.—Apretó sus muñecas hasta intentar lastimarlo de la rabia. Esto no tenía nada que ver con Chico Bestia, era un maldito imbécil invasor que solo estaba allí para perturbar a su amigo.

-No hagas que te lastime—Amenazó la hechicera de manera tan oscura que el mismísimo Trigon habría estado orgulloso de ella.

-¿Cuál es la gran novedad?—Ironizó sarcástico-Ya nos hemos besado antes después de todo Raven.

-Lo que paso no tuvo valor absoluto, fue un accidente y lo sabes—Su voz sonaba fría, pero sus impulsos cada vez la traicionaban más y más.

Lo sintió acercarse más, cerró los ojos pensando que la besaría, pero los abrió al sentirlo en su cuello. Oliendo, olfateando como un perro, deleitándose con un aroma del que ni ella misma estaba segura de tener.

-Quítate—Ultimo intento de ser amable.

-Quítame—Fue exactamente lo que hizo, lo empujo con brusquedad casi haciéndolo caer en la brillante agua.

La mirada de Chico Bestia pasó de una sorprendida y molesta a una relajada y confiada.

Desagradable.

Lo vio dar media vuelta y dos pasos por delante de ella, basto un parpadeo para darse cuenta de cómo caía debido al changeling que se lanzo sobre ella para hundirla en el pantano de tal manera que borraba todo rastro de luz en sus ojos.

* * *

Mientras en la torre de los titanes las risas de los villanos sonrientes hacían eco en toda la obra de ingeniería de T que tenían por hogar.

Robin tosía sobre el suelo de manera incontrolable ante las impactadas miradas de sus compañeros.

-Robin—Starfire se agacho para ayudarle.

-Titanes al ataque—Profirió Cyborg decidido a no perder más tiempo mientras lanzaba un poderoso rayo azul hacia sus adversarios de manera tan amenazante que el mismo Superman se hubiera puesto los calzones por encima del pantalón de solo oírlo (Seamos honestos, lo hace por voluntad propia).

Y el rayo era tan violento, tan agresivo, tan rugiente y sediento de victimas…Un pedazo de cartón con la figura del mago azul y un holograma del pelirrojo.

-¿Qué?—Típica broma de villanos despampanantes. ¡Olé!

-Buen intento—Sintió una nariz enorme en su oreja susurrándole al oído pero una Starbolt se estrello con puntería olímpica en su cara.

-Cof cof—Tosia Robin sosteniéndose el pecho como fangirl a la que le duele su corazón shipper.

-¡Robin!—Exclamó preocupada la princesa de Tamaran sin separarse del anciano de antifaz.

-Starfire olvídate de mí, destroza ese bastón, es la única forma de detener esto.

-Pero…

-Tu puedes—Le animo firmemente-Acaba con los dos. Confió en ustedes, son mis compañeros, mi equipo y mis amigos, yo estaré bien por mientras, ustedes terminen con ellos.—La mirada de la pelirroja se poso preocupada por unos segundos, asintió y se dirigió volando a estrellar un golpe en el maestro de ceremonias.

-¿Dónde está tu compañero? tu villano ruin y cruel.—Se dirigió furiosa de la manera más contrastante a su dulce personalidad.

-Les gustaría mucho saberlo ¿No?.

-Confiesa, antes de que te volemos en pedazos—Se unió Cyborg a la exasperada princesa de Tamaran amenazando con su cañón sónico al mago azul.

-El está dentro de la Torre….—Confesó Mambo sonriendo al sentir a los dos titanes amenazándolo.—Pero para salvar a su amigo, tendrán que encontrarlo en media hora o si no el viejo Robin morirá.

-Yo tengo una mejor idea para encontrarlo—Comento furioso el mitad maquina levantándolo con una mano del traje y amenazándolo con golpearlo.

-Hazme cirugía plástica a golpes si quieres, solo perderás valioso tiempo para salvar a tu amigo.

-Eres el peor—Gruñido Cyborg como poseído por Chico Bestia mientras la Tamaraneana le ponía una mano en el brazo de manera tranquilizadora.

-Mambo tiene razón, tenemos que encontrar a Demente mod por el bien de Robin y más golpes no son la mejor, ni nos ayudaran a encontrarlo.

-Gracias linda—Agradeció sínicamente el del sombrero.

-Si eres el peor…—Comentó casi despectiva Starfire antes de que Mambo explotara en una bomba de humo rosado acompañado de confeti y serpentinas.

Su voz se escuchaba por un megáfono en las paredes.

-¡Aunque claro, dudo que puedan encontrarlo! ¡Ding!

-Maldito…Titanes al ataque—Mandó Cyborg mientras él y Starfire partían por caminos separados para encontrar al ingles.

* * *

Mambo daba saltos silbando antes de llegar a una gran puerta metalica en algun lugar recondito del planeta.

-¡Identifiquese!—Voz inglesa electrónica-Nombre

-El mejor villano del planeta para ti. Mambo Jambo para los amigos.

-Edad

-Que te importa.

-Me importa porque tengo la juventud de Robin y me puedo reír de lo viejo que eres —Respondió el pelirrojo riendo tras la bocina-Tipo de Sangre

-La que perderás Mod.

-Cabello

-A la moda

-Domici…-Se abre la puerta metalica.

-Pueden dejar de actuar como idiotas—Pidió el Dr. Luz después de abrirle la puerta al increíble Mambo de mala gana.—Pasa

-Gracias Tinkerbell –Comentó sonriente el mago pasando y dejando una moneda en su mandil.

-¡Es una moneda falsa!—Le gritó mientras se iba y el maestro de ceremonias llegaba a la habitación con el bebedor de té.—¡Ohhh Mooood! ¡No respeto tu privacidad tocando la puerta y reafirmo mi autoridad como el mejor villano entrando de todos modos!

-¿Te creyeron?—Preguntó el de los dientes chuecos sonriendo ampliamente mientras le daba la espalda y miraba la pantalla embobado.

-Están completamente perdidos.

* * *

Raven sentía agua acumulada en cada parte de su cuerpo, en su cabello, en su piel en el agua sin fondo del riachuelo en el que antes estaban.

¿No se suponía que sus pies podían tocar el suelo?

Porque ahora estaba en plena obscuridad en la profundidad sin fondo del pequeño y brillante rio de hace un momento.

Y la diferencia es que ahora no estaba nada brillante, solo podía sentir a Chico Bestia sosteniendo sus hombros empujándola hacia las profundidades en un aparente intento de ahogarla.

Sus oídos se encontraban sordos por el agua, sus ojos ciegos entre tanta obscuridad, su piel solo podía sentir las manos del metamorfo y su mente se encontraba completamente perdida, perdida en la mente de Chico Bestia.

¿Se encontraba cercas de la muerte?

No le parecía. No se lo creía ni por cortos momentos.

Respiro profundo del otro lado separado por el agua, respirando agitada en un sitio más luminoso y árido del que se encontraban antes.

Caliente.

Como chocolate con galletas.

Ahora no en un riachuelo sino en un pequeño charco respirando agitadamente y con Chico Bestia burlándose de su enloquecida persona.

-¿Qué hiciste?—Le preguntó agresiva intentando callar sus risas.

-¿No esperaras que pasemos todo el día en ese raro lugar no es cierto?

-Me gustaría saber que parte de ti es la que menos preferirías que golpeara.

-La cabeza ya recibió mucho daño Raven—Sonrió de una manera más agradable, pero aun muy distinta a la de Chico Bestia.

-Dudo que el suficiente—Puntualizó irónica dentro del charco en el que estaban, aun húmeda.—¡Maldición, ahora estoy toda mojada por tu culpa!

-¿De qué te quejas? ¡Ya traías hasta el traje de baño!

-Esto—Aclaro poniendo sus manos en su traje—Es un leotardo tarado, es muy diferente a un traje de baño.

-Si, si, ya me lo explicaste, el cierre esta en el cuello—De todas las cosas que Chico Bestia recordaba y olvidaba, el funcionamiento de su traje TENÍA que ser algo que recordaba.

-…..¿Cuantos años llevas estudiando como exasperar Ravens?—Pregunto sintiendo como sus mejillas se encendían un poco ante la observación.

-Desde que tuve una con la cual practicar.

-Y bien, señor huelo a las personas porque me apetece ¿En dónde estamos?

-En mi mente.

-Que útil—Sarcasmo mode on.

-Ya te vez más relajada Raven, quizás debamos detenernos para jugar un rato.

-Pssst—Expreso en gesto de desprecio-Barata imitación de Chico Bestia.—15% de descuento en la compra de un suéter azul con café.

-Jajaja—Se rio estruendosamente antes de tomar su mano.—Sigueme Raven.—La invito a salir del charco.

* * *

Robin se sentía más inútil que nunca. Tosiendo contra su vida, mientras los segundos se convertían en asesinos seriales fugitivos de la justicia. Ciertamente, nunca había pensado en morir así, ni ahora ni nunca. Starfire y Cyborg harían pagar a ese desgraciado ingles y le romperían los lentes por la mitad ante sus lágrimas que pasarían a través de su cara llena de dientes imperfectos.

Pero él, no podía hacer nada.

No sabía dónde estaban Raven ni Chico Bestia, no podía luchar por su vida, ni por la de sus amigos. No podría defender a Starfire ni Cyborg si alguno de esos desgraciados les jugaba alguna broma. No podía hacer nada.

Un comunicador conectado al celular de Starfire y Cyborg le indicaba los avances de su búsqueda, Raven y Chico bestia no aparecían ni siquiera en el radar.

La edad acelerada agotaba su energía y su salud rápidamente. Pero si había aprendido algo del verdadero maestro, era que la sabiduría iba atada con la vejez. Se sentó a meditar los pasos de sus amigos y sus contrincantes intentando adentrarse en una meta mental.

Quizás no tendría la energía para correr por los pasillos a gran velocidad, ni la fuerza para dar saltos y golpes sin que le dolieran los huesos, pero aun era el estratega más espectacular del equipo y era así como se planteaba seguir siendo.

Starfire recorría a toda velocidad los extensos pasillos de las habitaciones como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Starfire-El celular se encendió aventurándose como aviso.

-Robin.—Contesto fuerte y claro como militar entrenada.

-¿Me escuchas?-

-Te escucho perfectamente compañero titán.

-Deben de reagruparse. Demente Mod y Mambo son expertos en escapes, pero también los son en trampas, no se apresuren, repito, no se apresuren, comunícate con Cyborg y dile…-

-Lo comprendo—Afirmo la Tamaraneana con firmeza llamando al androide.—Cyborg.

-Escuche perfectamente pareja feliz, Robin está conectado a ambos celulares, no es necesario que hablen los dos solitos porque los estoy escuchando y soy medio chismoso.

-Cyborg-

-Quieres dirigir la misión ¿No Robbie?—El androide se dirigió con seguridad.—Ahora que estas un poquito viejo debería ser yo quien asuma tu poderío como líder de los jóvenes titanes. Sin mencionar que no me querías dejar a Sangre aun cuando ambos sabíamos que era mi misión aquella vez, tal vez debería aprovecharme de tu estado y ser yo quien se haga cargo de Mambo y Demente Mod esta vez.—Comentó sonriendo, cosa que sintieron Starfire y Robin de algún misteriosa manera- Pero sinceramente…no me gustaría hacerlo.

Robin no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se escapara de su rostro.

-De acuerdo, escuchen bien, diríjanse al centro de control, ellos podrán tener millones de trampas pero es nuestra casa y la conocemos mucho mejor que ellos-

-El escáner de la computadora no puede encontrarlos dentro de la torre.

-Es porque no están dentro de la torre- Una pausa se encuentra en el comunicador.-Están dirigiendo todo desde fuera de la torre, probablemente incluso en la ciudad-

-No lo creo, no irían tan lejos—Deshecho de inmediato.

-Cyborg tiene razón, tienen que tener un sitio cercano para tenernos a su merced.

-Pero si no es aquí…¿Donde están?-

-…El día que vinieron aquí, Daddy Ding Dong fue de los primeros en entrar, estuvo en el garaje inmediatamente, recordemos que el garaje y el sitio en donde estaba el t-sub es bajo tierra.

-¡Eso es!-

-¿Robin?

-¿No lo entienden? ¡El T-sub!, Chico Bestia lo perdió hace más de una semana.-

-Si, lo recuerdo, lo regañe hermoso por eso—Ironizo el mitad maquina.

-Lo dijimos, nadie pierde un submarino anaranjado en medio de la ciudad, incluso para Chico Bestia es extremo, el submarino no se perdió…fue robado.-

-¿QUE?

-Necesitan un sitio para vigilarnos, un lugar en donde puedan estar cercas de nosotros y discreto a nuestros ojos.—Reflexiono la Tamaraneana encontrándole sentido a las palabras del chico del antifaz.

-Eso explicaría como evitaron el sistema de la Torre y nos invadieron tantos villanos patéticos en un día.

-Así es—La voz del líder paso de una pensante a una mas jovial y decidida-**Están bajo el agua**-

* * *

-¿En dónde estamos?—Preguntó Raven rompiendo el silencio entre el Changeling y ella sin salir del charco a pesar de que Chico Bestia le jalara la mano.

-En mi mente.

-¿Quieres dejar de materializar esas palabras?, eh estado en tu maldita cabeza desde que Mambo me hechizo.

-Es una réplica de áfrica Raven. Te presentare al Rey Tawaba.

-Espera…Ya entiendo.

-¿Qué?

-Estamos en tu mente.

-¡Nahh! ¡Como adivinaste!—Y ella se creía la sarcástica.

-No cualquier parte de tu mente, estamos en un recuerdo de Chico Bestia. En África, con sus padres, ¿No es así?

-Te acuerdas de mucho más de lo que pensaba Raven.

-Ese día….nos lo platicaste

-No era la gran cosa—Su rostro apenas iluminado se volteo molesto restándole importancia.

-Si lo era…nos hablaste de ti Chico Bestia, bueno, tú no eres Chico Bestia, pero, el me hablo de él. ¡Maldición! No sé que estoy diciendo. De su pasado, de su origen.

-Y…

-No quiero verlo.

-¿Por qué?—Preguntó reteniendo su autoconfianza de hace apenas unos minutos.

-No merezco verlo.—Se dijo a si misma avergonzada de sí misma por estar en ese sitio sin que ella hubiese deseado venir.—No después de todo lo que he visto dentro de Chico Bestia sin su permiso, no puedo hacerle eso, no puedo traicionarlo de esa manera.

-¿No quieres venir conmigo?—La petición parecía tener otro contexto.

-No voy a ir contigo.

Hubo algún efecto en sus palabras, algo inexplicable en esa criatura. Algún clic cercano, algo acumulado y desconocido.

Un sentimiento.

Dolido.

Y le gusto verlo herido.

Y mucho.

Se supone que los seres humanos no deben de sentirse bien por el dolor de otra persona, que es un mal pensamiento, que está mal desearle el mal a los otros, quizás era su parte mitad demonio la responsable del placer que le provocaba ver un rastro de tristeza en ese sujeto extraño con la apariencia de su amigo cambiante.

Pero no podía negar que le gustaba, le gusto como su rostro se deprimió y se quedo pensativo tan solo por un par de segundos escondidos en su ahora mentirosa forma.

¿Esta personalidad de Chico Bestia era el dolor?

Y si lo era. ¿Por qué a ella no le provocaba dolor?

Era malvada.

Tal vez en verdad era hija de su padre.

**O…**

Era que le importaba.

Le importaba ver un rastro humano en su rostro.

Algo identificable y descriptible.

Un rastro de no hablar con nadie o alguien tan monótono y falto de verdad como lo era ella.

Un sentimiento. Un mal sentimiento, pero una tristeza manchada en belleza que lo hacía ver más humano de lo aparente.

Noto como se agachaba y acercaba a su rostro a su propio cuerpo que permanecía en el charco con gesto lleno de intriga y curiosidad.

-Te gusta ¿Verdad?

Las palabras abrieron tanto sus orbitas que por momentos sintió que perdería los ojos. No sabía que responder. A Chico Bestia no le respondió nada.

Y de pronto se encontró suspendida en recuerdos, en un lago de recuerdos ajenos.

Recuerdos en la palma de su mano.

En una cascada cayendo dos cuerpos en un accidente.

Con una chica rubia corriendo y un changeling lanzando piedras.

La patrulla en medio de la lluvia en una decisión por el equipo.

Fuera de la torre en las rocas con las olas chocando sobre sus pies.

Se encontró dentro del mismo lago sobre el que había aterrizado al llegar, con el riachuelo brillante mojándole hasta las rodillas y el chico bestia raro dándole la espalda hundiendo su rostro entre las sombras.

-¿Dónde está?—Pregunto más dócil que la última vez que le hizo preguntas al extraño Changeling.

-Esta aquí dentro también.—Al fin cooperando.

-¿En dónde?

-Perdido, tal vez. Hay tanta confusión dentro de él, que es difícil llegar a alguna parte realmente. Creo que se dividió y yo soy parte de eso.

-¿Estas enojado?

-Tal vez, siempre estoy enojado. El está enamorado.—Raven sintió que sus palabras le golpearon el abdomen.

Un silencio abordo el lugar.

-¿Le está pasando todo esto por tu culpa?—Su mirada se giro salvaje y agresiva después de que dijo esas palabras. No necesito palabras por contestación. Falló la respuesta.—Lo siento.—Se disculpo sinceramente la gema.

El se acerco lentamente, cerca de su rostro, respirando su presencia.

-¿De verdad….no sabes quién soy?—Su mirada le taladraba los ojos, ella la sostuvo de cualquier forma.

-Eres alguien a quien he lastimado.

-No, el me ha lastimado.

-Chico Bestia sería incapaz de hacerte daño, está en su naturaleza.

-No, yo soy su naturaleza. Existo dentro de él y existo gracias a que el existe.

-¿No me decías hace rato que **Tú** eras Chico Bestia?.

-Desearía serlo Raven—Su mano se poso en su cabeza por debajo de su cabello.—Para protegerte y no pensar tanto como Chico Bestia lo hace y no me obligues a decirte que en verdad si piensa—Agrego al final con una sonrisa débil.

-…..Eres la Bestia.

-Si.

-Maldición, eres la Bestia—Se repitió mas a si misma que al Changeling con el que estaba.—Soy una estúpida. Como pude hablarte de esa manera. Eres su instinto, sus impulsos, por eso me olfateabas, eres la parte animal de Chico Bestia.

-¿Te gusta más la humana?—Cortó dolido su monologo.

-Me gustan ambas partes.

-Raven…

-Yo…

-Raven

-Tu…

-Raven…

-A mi…

-¡No tienes que decirlo!

-Lo siento

-No te disculpes.

-Chico Bestia.

-Raven

-Gay

-¿Gay?

-¡No! Quise decir, **Gar**. _Garfield_. Yo…

-No, no, no, no, no, tu solo me dices así de broma. Detente en este instante Raven. ¡No es tu estilo!

-Yo te…

-¡Cállate! ¡Díselo a él!

-Soy terrible con esto.

-¿Terrible con qué?—Tercera voz integrada

-¡Ah!—Fabuloso(Como huele mi fabulosooo~) dos chicos bestias. Justo lo que necesitaba.

-Ohhh, aquí esta mira—Apunto la bestia a su copia—Un segundo…¿Por qué eres rubio?—Raven se giro solo para ver a donde apuntaba la Bestia.

Un muchacho, idéntico a Chico Bestia, con el cabello acomodado, ropa de exploración y bien peinado.

-Sabía que era malo dejar que te juntaras con Terra.—Intento aligerar la situación al ver la intromisión de la otra parte de Chico Bestia.

-Raven.

-No, soy Starfire

-Ya habías usado ese chiste.

-Se acaba el repertorio Chico Bestia…Chico…Bestia.—Comenzó a apuntar a uno y otro. Uno era verde intenso, ojos amarillos y cabellos alborotado, era la Bestia que le había dado el tremendo y desesperante tour por Nevermind, el otro, era solo un Chico, un niño normal, rubio y color crema—A ver si entendí, en el raro y confuso Nevermind, no hay miles de personalidades como en Nevermore que son iguales a mi pero cada una exagerada y potencialmente estúpida, sino que solo hay dos fulanos que controlan toda la cabeza y lagunas de recuerdos de un lado a otro ¿Verdad?.

-Así parece.—Contestó Chico. El del cabello rubio y apariencia humana. Habría que distinguirlos de algún modo.

-Con razón este tan tarado, tienes dos empleados trabajando en tu cabeza.

-¡Oye!—Dijeron el Chico y la Bestia al unisonó.—Al menos no tenemos un ejército de Power Ravens de colores que se tienen que unir para ser un megazord de capa blanca.

-Si…-Comentó dándoles ignorándolos por completo-¿Donde está la salida?

-Puedes salir solo con hundir tu rostro en el agua y sales al exterior—Contesto la parte humana de su amigo con una sabiduría que la bestia no conocía.

-¿Y por que sigo aquí?—Pregunto hartándose mientras se agachaba para salir

-Si haces eso, tu podrás salir pero Chico Bestia no.—Hey hey hey, eso no le gusto mucho.-¿Por qué no?

-Porque nosotros dos somos Chico Bestia.

-Y…

-Estamos separados.

-No…—Ironía, dulce heroína.

-Y no podemos salir los dos separados.—Tenia que haber algo. Algo en su jodida visita que le complicara las cosas, aparentemente no se podía viajar a la mente ajena sin un par de problemas.—¿Y porque no se juntan?

-Ese es el problema Raven—Sonrió el muchacho rubio y humano compadeciente.—No sé cómo hacer eso.

Raven poso su mirada en uno.

En el otro.

En la nada.

-Abrácense

-¿EH?—Dijeron los dos al unisonó.

-Ya me oyeron.—Termino autoritaria imponiendo una orden.

-Ok—Dijeron ambos jóvenes mirándose extraño—Abrázame idiota.

-¿Por qué hablas? ¿No se supone que los animales no hablan?

-¡Abrázame!—Lo abraza.—Muy bien. ¿Ahora qué Raven?

-Nada, solo quería ver qué pasaba.—Ambos se voltean paranoicos.—Es en serio, tenemos que pensar en cómo juntarlos o no.

-Tal parece que el humor esta dentro de ti mi asistente.

-Aja.

-Humm…Raven, yo no dije nada

-Lo se, es el estúpido de Mambo—Confirmo sentándose en una roca en el agua.

-¿No estás sorprendida?—Pregunto intrigado la parte humana de Chico Bestia.

-No realmente—Decía con el rostro cansado—Mas bien, lo estaba esperando.—Finalizo antes de que una mueca extraña se asomara en su pálida cara.

* * *

**Referencias:**

**Tales of the New Teen Titans #3.- "**Es una réplica de áfrica Raven. Te presentare al Rey Tawaba." "En una cascada cayendo dos cuerpos en un accidente."

**The Quest.- **"Pero si había aprendido algo del verdadero maestro"

**Nevermore.**- "no hay miles de personalidades como en Nevermore que son iguales a mi pero cada una exagerada y potencialmente estúpida"

**Terra.-** "Con una chica rubia corriendo y un changeling lanzando piedras."

**Homecoming.**- La patrulla en medio de la lluvia en una decisión por el equipo.

**The Beast Within.-**Fuera de la torre en las rocas con las olas chocando sobre sus pies.

* * *

_**Oh my god, Bro-chan continuo su fanfic, todos vamos a golpearla ahora que la vemos por aquí :D**_

_**El siguiente capitulo pinta para ser el final, espero que este no haya estado tan mal.**_

**SamanthaSC**: Lamento no haber podido continuar el fic en tu cumpleaños u.u las ideas simplemente no salian, las tenia pero no hallaba como materializarlas, en verdad, lamento no haber continuado en tu fecha, espero y te fuera bien en tu cumpleaños, mis mejores deseos después de tanto. Saludos y una disculpa.

**Coraje1:** Yo amo los reviews largos :D me dejan una sensación estupenda que la gente se tome la molestia de escribir tanto en un comentario por un fanfic como el mío, bueno, como tal yo siento que cualquier libro debe de dejar una espina clavada por capitulo para que nos den ganas de leer el siguiente, hay maneras de cortar una historia y siempre trato de ser cuidadosa con eso. Y pues también valoro un fanfic que se tarda pero continua muy bien :D por ejemplo, llevo añales esperando la continuación de Entre las garras y los colmillos de Undergirl, cada quien tiene su estilo de redacción, eso es muy cierto y el mio es insoportable, agradezco tu agradable opinión y constancia con los fanfics O3O! saludos!

**senaku:** Dentro del verde, Cyborg fabuloso, final del fanfic si, ya se acerca, quizás es el que sigue, para mi no es lastimoso, es mas bien como un alivio de acabar :D. Saludos!

**Blossomheart**: El error esta catastrófico…tengo que arreglar eso luego, que rentaron el carro o algo xD jajaja el RaexBB es asi, te pone alas y después de la corta con un hacha de 54 puntas XD se pone mode on y mode off xD, lo que me recuerda que en la nueva serie 2013 Greg ya nos prometió que va a haber escenas *u* me alegro de compartir contigo el amor con Cyborg, Chico Bestia es mi personaje favorito, pero Cyborg es mas de _Be mine_ lo amo, sencillamente lo amo xD Y ahhhh! Lamento haberte dejado como el ultimo cap de la 5ta temporada, ese episodio es frustración absoluta. Saludos y gracias por comentar mis otros fics!

**michifteentitan**: Se a lo que te refieres :/ estoy en terapia intensiva para dejar los emoticones xD Saludos!

**NACHO**: AHHHHHH! Nacho Nacho Nacho O3O! eres de mis lectores estrellas, eres inolvidable! xD El fancomic lo conozco! Es de limey404 y parte de risa xD la tengo agregada en deviantart y hace cosas fabulosas, por ahí esta mi cuenta en mi perfil. No siento que mi escritura sea tan exclusiva pero te lo agradezco (Lo que me recuerda que olvide poner referencias en pecados =.=) Este cap no tiene emoticones en toda su extensión, lamento más bien si los ofendí a ustedes los lectores :3 Respuestas: 1.-Si, es la mente de Chico Bestia, originalmente pensé hacer un fanfic aparte en donde se mencionaba, pero después me pareció que quedaba muy bien en este, 2.-Apariciones confirmadas, 3.-Esperemos que no, 4.-El mundo funciona de forma misteriosa Nacho, 5.-Por el momento no, 6.-Te contare algo…originalmente si iba a ser un personaje de la serie, pero seria meterme en muchos problemas si lo dejara de esa forma, 7.-Amo los nuevos cortos :D el de la cinta y Red x son mis favoritos, 8.-Sinceramente dudo que la saquen y aunque le daría su oportunidad, me cuesta imaginar a Raven sin los titanes, 9.-Tendria desvíos, eso es casi de apostarse, 10.-La felicitación se la merecen ustedes que son los que ponen los reviews! :D Saludos de Bro-chan.

**Kuuuuuu:** Hay muchos escritores de Fanfiction geniales por ahí :3, lamento no haberlo continuado lo mas rápido posible, espero y lo hayas disfrutado, saludines!.

**Deibysddb**: asldkjfslkñeicmlñsi GRACIAS! Me alegro que te guste tanto, Saludos desde México :D

**Donovan**: Hey hey! Me encuentro con un lector de tiempo! Es comprensible que no leas pecados, por algo esta la advertencia, muchas gracias por leer todos los demás! Me alegro de haberte hecho reir, siempre es un honor propagar la alegría :D Algo que me parece curioso es que casi TODOS mis lectores me leen en la noche o la madrugada xD asi que es común no recibir ningún review y después despertarme y tener 3 O.O. Pues falle con otro cumpleaños…no la culpo por no dejar review O.o espero y lo haya leído aun asi. Saludos!

**niiary:** :'D siempre es un gusto leerte! Me alegro de que te hayan gustado los dos capítulos pasados :3 creo que le dieron algo de forma. A mi también me encanta que los demás chicos los molesten e.e Gracias por toda la corrección, siempre leo la historia antes de publicarla en busca de errores, pero aveces no es suficiente, igual, agradezco mucho los consejos y la atención! Saludos!.

**Saludos a todos los lectores!**

**Bro-chan!**


End file.
